


Новое утро, новая жизнь

by Algarifma



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Обычно героические фантастические истории заканчиваются тем, что главный герой спасает планету/человечество/галактику/вселенную, и на этом всё, никто и спасибо не скажет. Тем более обидно, если никто даже не узнает об этом! А каково оказаться вдруг героем, который ничего не помнит о вчерашнем дне, но все вокруг благодарят за спасение человечества?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые пишу что-то с путешествиями во времени, с относительно сложным для меня сюжетом, поэтому пришлось изрядно поломать голову, чтобы свести логично все имеющиеся данные и мотивацию персонажей. К сожалению, в готовой картине всё равно остались некоторые логические несостыковки, поэтому прошу не судить строго и скромно извиняюсь за них, а также за обилие клише и за откровенное чесание ЧСВ : )

Медленное и долгое пробуждение было мучительным. Особенно мучительным на этот раз. Ник не припоминал у себя такого жёсткого похмелья очень давно. А ему было с чем сравнить, разумеется. Голова болела просто невыносимо, боль сжимала всю голову от затылка до висков и отдавалась резью даже при попытке подвигать глазными яблоками. Приложив усилия и разлепив глаза, он хотя бы убедился, что находится на своём корабле, а не валяется где-нибудь в подворотне, - а значит, можно спокойно страдать от похмелья, не опасаясь, что кто-нибудь прекратит его страдания, приложив по бедной головушке прикладом бластера.  
\- Тэсс, воды...  
Искусственный интеллект космического корабля по имени Тэсс послушалась приказа, кое-как отданного хриплым голосом, и к кушетке, на которой лежал Ник, подъехал небольшого размера робот, держа поднос со стаканом воды. В нём что-то шипело и пузырилось - Тэсс уже не первый раз имела дело с похмельем владельца корабля, как и его гостей.  
Выпитое залпом лекарство помогло. Через несколько минут голове стало чуть легче, и он понял, что находится в медицинском отсеке. Что ж, это разумно, хорошо, что он даже в напрочь убитом состоянии добрался сюда... Вот только он совсем не помнил, как добирался. Что страннее, он не помнил даже, где мог так погулять и набухаться?.. Вроде не было поводов. И вчерашний день, насколько он помнил, закончился обычно, он заснул в своей каюте после завершения сделки... Какого чёрта произошло?..  
Поднявшись и сев на кушетке, он взлохматил волосы, пытаясь сообразить, что вчера было.  
\- Тэсс, доклад о состоянии организма. Сколько я вчера выпил?  
Ответ не прозвучал сразу, и Ник удивлённо поднял брови. Обычно Тэсс не задумывается перед ответом - она же машина, все данные уже получены. Неужели всё настолько плохо? Видимо, он выпил столько, что чудом вообще не умер.  
\- Ник, сканирование организма показало, что ты не употреблял алкоголь в течение минимум трёх недель, - ровно отчитался о результатах приятный женский голос.  
\- А вчера? - по инерции переспросил Ник, понимая, что вопрос звучит глупо.  
\- И вчера тоже. Твой организм совершенно чист, возможно, ты не пил больше месяца.  
\- Что за чушь? Мы же бухали с Максом неделю назад, или около того... Когда это было?.. Четвёртого?.. Ты же можешь посмотреть по записям, когда я с ним встречался?  
И снова в ответ тишина. Ник сидел на кушетке и пялился в белую стену медотсека, благодарный за предусмотрительно приглушенный Тэсс свет в помещении. Голове стало легче, мысли медленно упорядочивались, но в глазах засела и не уходила неприятная резь.  
\- Тэсс?  
\- Да, Ник, я сейчас. Я пыталась найти причину ошибки.  
\- Какой ошибки?  
\- Имеет место странное расхождение дат. По моим данным вчера было десятое марта. Значит, сегодня должно быть одиннадцатое марта. Однако при подключении ко всеобщей сети я получаю дату сегодняшнего дня - пятнадцатое июля. Это невозможно. Поэтому я ищу причину ошибки. Дай мне немного времени.  
Ник никуда не спешил, поэтому просто пожал плечами и остался сидеть на месте. Тэсс разберётся с датой, потом ему станет полегче, и он выберется в город. Он разделался с последней сделкой, значит, можно поискать нового клиента, которому нужно что-нибудь перевезти. Желательно, законное. Но если не совсем законное, то тоже можно. Главное, не забывать об осторожности и о взятках нужным людям в таможенном контроле.  
Мысли лениво ворочались в голове. Как сканирование его организма может выдавать такие параметры, если он точно помнит, как они накидались недавно с Максом?.. Наверное, у Тэсс какой-то сбой, а значит, её придётся чинить, а это дополнительные расходы. Толковые ребята, которые действительно понимают, как работают ИИ, и умеют их настраивать, стоят дорого. С другой стороны, может, это он из-за жестокого похмелья всё путает?.. Вот Макс всё знает, наверное...  
\- О! - издал он удивлённый звук, когда мысль привела его к логичному выводу. - А свяжись-ка с Максом. Это ведь не проблема?  
\- Нет, не проблема. Сейчас, Ник. Кстати, кроме даты во всеобщей сети есть и другие данные, которые не сочетаются с имеющейся у меня информацией. Прости, но боюсь, у меня случился серьёзный сбой, сопровождаемый потерей данных...  
\- Ничего, Тэсс, это не твоя вина.  
\- ...так что мне остаётся лишь принять текущую дату как пятнадцатое июля и далее исходить из этого. Также корабль... О, Макс принял вызов, я позже завершу доклад.  
Ник не успел ничего ответить ей, он просто сидел с отпавшей челюстью, пытаясь понять, с какого перепуга его ИИ решила отправиться в будущее?.. До июля же ещё... э-э-э... четыре месяца, разве нет? Времена года традиционно отсчитывались по Андантии, столице на планете Гиберре, в которой располагалась резиденция Императора, но на корабле, само собой, круглый год царила одинаковая погода.  
Тэсс вывела изображение на стену, лицом к которой он восседал, и с неё на Ника таращилась глубоко изумлённая рожа Макса. Поначалу Ник подумал, что это связь барахлит, и изображение зависло, но это Макс замер неподвижно. Потом он моргнул, со стуком опустил на стол стакан с чем-то, вероятно, алкогольным. Похоже, он был где-то не на корабле, так как по ракурсу было ясно, что изображение развёрнуто на его портативном средстве связи, встроенном в браслет.  
\- Что там, Макс? - откуда-то сбоку раздался незнакомый женский голос, картинка поехала в сторону, и перед взором Ника предстала довольно симпатичная женщина, с рыжими волосами до плеч, одетая в такую же невзрачную, но удобную форму, что и Макс.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Ник, и женщина прикрыла рот рукой, глядя на него будто не веря своими глазам.  
\- Эй, вы чего? - раздался ещё один голос, на этот раз мужской, низкий и гулкий, словно его владелец обладал внушительных размеров телом.  
Так и оказалось, когда изображение снова поехало, и в кадре появилось круглое лицо здоровяка с короткой стрижкой.  
\- Да вы прикалываетесь... - его реакция была самой лаконичной, и Ник был этому даже рад. Что за дурацкое удивление? Какой-то глупый розыгрыш?  
\- Эй, Макс, что с тобой? Отчего такое лицо? Мы же вроде виделись недавно.  
На экране снова появилось лицо Макса. Знакомое лицо старого друга... ну, не совсем друга, так, приятеля. Они просто давно знали друг друга, так что наверное могли зваться друзьями?.. Просто они никогда не говорили об этом.  
Лицо Макса было настороженным, на нём будто боролись несколько выражений.  
\- Это запись, да? Ты решил так с нами попрощаться, верно? Или?..  
\- С хрена ли это будет записью? - нахмурился Ник. День, что начался так отвратительно, никак не хотел налаживаться. Теперь ещё и друг грузит его чем-то непонятным. - Я тебе звоню, чтобы уточнить кое-что. Ты не помнишь, какого числа мы...  
\- Скажи "триста пятьдесят восемь"! - внезапно перебила его женщина.  
\- Триста пятьдесят восемь, - закатив глаза, выполнил просьбу Ник.  
\- Так это правда ты... Ты жив... - сипло прошептал Макс, а потом потёр свободной рукой лицо. - Твою мать... Только ты можешь позвонить на свои поминки и делать вид, что всё в порядке.  
Макс хрипло рассмеялся, не отнимая руки от лица, было слышно, как другие двое собеседников что-то наперебой говорят, но Ник ничего не успел разобрать.  
\- Стоп, - он выставил вперёд руку. - Погодите, что за ерунда? Какие ещё поминки? Понимаю, что я перебрал и чуть не сдох, и не могу вспомнить, что вообще произошло, но для поминок рановато, не находите?  
\- Перебрал? - Макс снова смотрел в камеру, видно, что глаза его немного блестели. Он снял браслет с руки и положил его на стол, так, чтобы видно было всех троих. Стало понятно, что они в каком-то баре, на столе алкоголь и закуски. - Ты что, после победы успел где-то надраться в одну харю, проспаться, похмелиться, и только сейчас звонишь? Ты вообще о нас подумал?  
\- Какой победы? Зачем мне о вас думать? Вы вообще кто? То есть тебя, Макс, я знаю, а это что за ребята? Мадмуазель, не хочу оскорбить ваши чувства, но мы незнакомы, и я не знаю, как к вам обращаться... - Ник всеми силами попытался изобразить галантный подкат, на всякий случай, вдруг перепадёт при встрече?  
\- Ник, ты что, прикалываешься? - удивлённо спросила его женщина. - Что значит незнакомы? Это несмешно.  
\- Да, Ник, это какая-то глупая шутка. Не замечал за тобой такого дурачества, - подал голос здоровяк.  
\- Ну а ты кто? Тебя я тоже не знаю.  
Повисла тишина. Ника накрыло дурное предчувствие, и тягостное ощущение от того, что он не понимает, что происходит. Он смотрел на этих людей, они в ответ таращились на него, с разным выражением лиц.  
Наконец Макс улыбнулся:  
\- Ладно, мы с этим разберёмся. В любом случае, я очень, просто ужасно рад, что ты остался жив, Ник. Мы были уверены, что ты вытащил билет в один конец, потому что исчез после того, как всё закончилось. Мы тебя уже похоронили... Но вот, ты жив. Надеюсь, ты расскажешь нам, что произошло, но если нет, то всё в порядке. Главное, ты жив. Вижу, ты на своём корабле. Это невероятно. Ты как всегда перехитрил всех, чёртов умник.  
\- Я тоже счастлива, что ты жив, Ник. После всего, что произошло, потерять ещё и тебя было просто невыносимо. Но ты вернулся, и я до сих поверить не могу. Давайте поднимем тост! Тони, Макс, ну же! - женщина подняла стакан и чокнулась с двумя приятелями. - Ник, а тебе есть что поднять?  
\- Ну нет, спасибо, у меня ещё похмелье не прошло. К тому же вот сейчас мне становится реально нехорошо. Сначала сбой у Тэсс, теперь вы...  
\- А что не так с Тэсс? - удивился Макс.  
\- Она утверждает, что сегодня пятнадцатое июля, представляете? - ответил Ник и натянуто улыбнулся, ожидая реакции собеседников. Те смотрели на него в замешательстве.  
\- Ну да, сегодня пятнадцатое. А в чём сбой-то? - переспросила женщина, которая до сих пор не представилась. Она что, действительно думает, что он знает её имя?  
\- Вы что, решили подшутить надо мной? - Ник спрыгнул с кушетки на пол и схватился руками за голову. - Вчера же было десятое марта! Что за бред про июль? Нет, мне точно надо бросать пить, до добра это не доведёт...  
\- Что ты несёшь? Какой март?.. Погодите-ка, это же было за день до начала вторжения. Почему ты назвал эту дату? Ник? Ник, эй! - окликнул его Макс, так как Ник кружил по помещению, взлохмачивая волосы, и не отвечал. - Ник!  
\- Что? - он резко развернулся к экрану.  
\- Ответь мне, ты помнишь последние четыре месяца?  
\- Что за тупой вопрос? Конечно, помню.  
Ник хмуро уставился в экран, Макс в ответ так же хмуро смотрел на него.  
\- Нет, помнишь ли ты время с марта до июля? - прогудел Тони, вклиниваясь во всё более теряющий смысл разговор.  
\- Сейчас март, очнись.  
\- Так, ладно. Тэсс, - обратился к ИИ корабля Макс. - Какое сегодня число?  
\- Пятнадцатое июля, Макс, - всё тем же ровным приятным голосом ответила ему ИИ.  
\- А какое было вчера?  
\- Вчера было десятое марта.  
\- Как такое возможно? - спросил Тони.  
Тэсс промолчала. Мужчины на экране переглянулись, и Макс повторил вопрос. Тогда Тэсс ответила:  
\- Мне это неизвестно, прости, Макс. Я пытаюсь выяснить, в чём причина такого расхождения, но у меня нет никаких данных о событиях на корабле за этот период.  
\- Спасибо, Тэсс. И будь добра, добавь в белый список моих спутников.  
\- Ник, подтверждаешь добавление двоих человек в белый список?  
\- Что? Нет, конечно!  
\- Почему? - обиженно взглянула на него женщина.  
\- Во-первых, я даже не знаю твоего имени, а во-вторых, вообще не знаю вас. Зачем мне добавлять кого попало?  
\- Кого попало?! - разъярённо процедила женщина, вскочив и оперевшись руками о стол.  
\- Хорошо, как тебя хотя бы зовут?  
\- Марта, - ответила она, буравя его взглядом.  
\- Да сядь уже. Не надо привлекать внимания, мы же и так включили маскировку, чтобы нас никто не узнал, - напомнил ей Макс.  
\- И с чего бы всем вас узнавать? - устало спросил Ник.  
Женщина, назвавшаяся Мартой, уселась на место и скрестила руки, демонстративно игнорируя его. Тони уже, похоже, разобрался с ситуацией и флегматично жевал какую-то закуску, стоявшую на столе.  
Макс вздохнул и ответил за всех:  
\- Думаю, нам надо встретиться лично и нормально объясниться. Мы сейчас на Шервене, я отправлю Тэсс адрес этого паба. Подождём тебя здесь, если ты недалеко.  
\- Я на Дэбратиане, это довольно далеко, но...  
\- Извини, Ник, но мы не на Дэбратиане, - вмешалась Тэсс.  
\- Что?  
\- Корабль находится в открытом космосе. Я не успела завершить доклад, так как Макс принял звонок. Вчера мы были на Дэбратиане, но сейчас корабль дрейфует в открытом космосе, и у меня нет данных об этом перемещении. Путь до Шервена займёт всего лишь около двух часов. Показатель остатка топлива также отличается - восемьдесят семь процентов против вчерашних двадцати шести, но мы не заправлялись. Боюсь, все данные указывают на то, что ты действительно забыл небольшой период своей жизни, также мои данные оказались стёрты. Мне неизвестна причина. Но в этом случае показания сканера обретают смысл - у тебя нет алкогольного похмелья, это всё, вероятно, последствия воздействия на твой мозг.  
\- Отлично. Просто отлично.  
Прикрыв лицо руками, Ник плюхнулся обратно на кушетку, в ногах появилась предательская дрожь. Это всё слишком странно, чтобы оказаться правдой. Он же не мог правда вот так взять и забыть несколько месяцев жизни? За это время он подружился с новыми людьми, которые, похоже, теперь его ненавидят, и ещё вроде как участвовал в чём-то важном... В чём, интересно?  
\- Хэй, Ник, держись. Мы всё выясним, найдём способ вернуть тебе потерянную память... - подбодрил его Макс.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Как зачем? - растерялся от этого вопроса его друг. - Это же твоя память, твоя жизнь... Ты не хочешь вернуть утраченное?  
\- Но я не чувствую, что утратил что-то, - без особой надежды на понимание попытался объяснить Ник. - Я это по-прежнему я, ничего не изменилось. Я вообще вам до сих пор не верю, честно говоря, но даже если это правда, то нет ничего, что я хотел бы вернуть.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - покивал Макс, но было заметно, что он не согласен с такой точкой зрения. - Мы тебя ждём... Ты же прилетишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично! Значит, ждём. И не забудь включить маскировку, чтобы тебя не узнали!  
\- Хорошо, включу.  
Ник устал от этого разговора, так что просто соглашался со всем.  
\- Давай, держись там. Скоро мы во всём разберёмся, - подбодрил его друг и отключился.  
Собрав все свои силы, Ник поднялся и поплёлся в ванную комнату. Надо привести себя в порядок и побриться, чтобы попытаться исправить впечатление, что он произвёл на незнакомых ему людей, которые его вообще-то отлично знают. Интересно, кто они вообще? Как они познакомились? Были ли они друзьями? Почему Марта так быстро на него разозлилась, может, между ними что-то было? Тони, похоже, весьма спокойный парень, немногословный и в целом дружелюбный. И Макс... Можно побиться об заклад, он видел слёзы в его глазах, когда стало ясно, что это не запись. Что же случилось?  
\- Тэсс, что думаешь обо всём этом? - он задал вопрос в воздух, пока мылся.  
\- Полагаю, они сказали правду, Ник. Если бы только у меня пропали данные за определённый период, то это можно было бы списать на сбой в программе, но у тебя пропала память за тот же период. Очевидно, это результат чьего-то вмешательства. Также я успела провести астрографический анализ, и исходя из взаимного расположения звёзд можно сделать вывод, что прошло приблизительно четыре месяца с того дня, который мы помним последним. Мне жаль, но ты действительно забыл часть своей жизни.  
\- Ты тоже забыла.  
\- Для меня это не критично. Пропажа этих данных не влияет на мою функциональность. Полная проверка показала, что я в порядке. Не волнуйся обо мне, Ник, - голос её прозвучал мягче обычного. Похоже, ИИ решила, что ему нужна поддержка и утешение. - Я изучила доступные данные, и похоже, мы с тобой пропустили целую войну.  
У Ника из рук выпала бутыль шампуня.  
\- Войну? Ты серьёзно? Но с кем? В Империи уже двести лет царит мир, у нас нет врагов... Неужели где-то было восстание? - спросил он, подняв оброненное.  
\- Нет, это был внешний агрессор. Одиннадцатого марта появились первые слухи о надвигающемся флоте неизвестного противника, чуть позже произошло первое столкновение, которое переросло в затяжной военный конфликт. Я могу составить для тебя подробный отчёт обо всех этапах противостояния. Противник не вёл переговоров, по крайней мере в открытой сети данных об этом нет.  
\- Мы победили? - Ник не смог сдержать небольшой дрожи в голосе, хоть и старался.  
\- Да. Это случилось вчера.  
\- Вчера... Это значит... Получается, мы тоже в этом участвовали. И что-то случилось, они считали меня погибшим?.. Ох...  
До Ника, у которого окончательно прояснилось в голове, стал медленно доходить смысл того странного разговора. Друг радовался тому, что он жив, а он в ответ нахамил. И те ребята, он их обидел зазря. Надо будет обязательно извиниться.  
\- Да, участвовали. Причём ваша роль была больше, чем ты можешь предположить.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Как бы тебе объяснить?.. Ты же не забыл, что Макс просил тебя включить маскировку? Так вот, для этого есть причина. Взгляни на экран. Это прямая трансляция со столичной центральной площади на Гиберре.  
Ник повернул голову, вытер капли воды с лица и уставился на изображение на стене. Там была площадь, которую он, конечно, сразу узнал. Она вся была заполнена людьми, и с первого взгляда не было понятно, это бунт или празднование? Людей было действительно много, они бурлили, двигались туда-сюда, танцевали там, где позволяло место. У многих в руках были цветы, национальные флаги, у некоторых же были флаги с изображением лиц. Также на огромных экранах справа и слева от дворца виднелись чьи-то лица, и не сразу до Ника дошло, что эти лица ему вообще-то знакомы. Более того, одно их них - его. Снова его охватило ощущение непонимания происходящего, слегка закружилась голова. Почему его лицо там? Что вообще случилось? И какого чёрта он ничего не помнит? Это ж насколько феерически невезучим надо быть, чтобы спасти целый мир и на другой день забыть об этом?..  
\- Ты в порядке? - заботливо спросила ИИ.  
\- Нет, мне кажется, я не в порядке.  
Ник медленно сполз по стеночке и уселся на пол душевой кабины, велев закрыть воду для экономии ресурсов.  
\- Если тебя это утешит, то я тоже была задействована в этом. Похоже, мы вместе с тобой участвовали с действиях, которые положили конец войне. Вот только моего изображения на флагах нет, ты не находишь это несправедливым?  
Тэсс шутила не так уж часто, хотя и умела. Она пыталась его отвлечь, и ей, кажется, удалось. Ник хмыкнул, представив яркие флаги с изображением его корабля, с которым он был вместе уже почти десять лет, и очень его любил. Конечно, он немного устарел, Тэсс иногда недоставало ресурсов и мощности, из-за чего она выполняла задачи медленнее, чем хотелось бы, да и двигатель не модифицировался несколько лет... Всё равно он любил свой корабль и ни на что не променял бы.  
Покончив с делами в ванной, он отправился на камбуз. Головная боль совсем отпустила, и проснулся зверский аппетит. Даже не обращая внимания на то, что выбрала для него из меню Тэсс, он разделался с поздним завтраком, бегло просматривая выпуски новостей и трансляции с мест празднования победы. Они проходили не только на Гиберре, такое впечатление, что радовались все сто сорок две планеты Империи, независимо от того, день или ночь в городе в данный момент. Он старался не смотреть на мониторы с изображением огромных лиц, потому что ему делалось от этого не по себе. Вскоре он вообще выключил новости, потому что они ничего особо не проясняли. Он смотрел на всех этих людей, что пережили нечто поистине ужасное, и искренне радовались победе... И не мог понять, что ему самому чувствовать. Для него всегда всё было в порядке, и самое ужасное, что приключалось с ним - это пребывание в кутузке в течение нескольких дней, пока Макс не вытащил его оттуда. О том, что будет дальше, он просто старался не думать, потому что не мог даже представить, что обычно бывает в таких случаях. Он в детстве зачитывался героическими историями о великих свершителях, полководцах, что мужественно сражались за то, чтобы положить конец распрям и объединить Империю под мудрое крыло единственного Императора... И наверное, после каких-нибудь героических свершений их тоже чествовали подобным образом, но как полагается себя вести в такой ситуации? Особенно, если ты сам чувствуешь, будто украл подвиг другого человека.  
Приземление прошло без проблем, его корабль не привлёк особого внимания. Пожалуй, к лучшему, что никто не обращает внимания на железо, на котором летают герои. Ник настроил в браслете самый лёгкий режим маскировки, который совсем немного изменил его внешность, но теперь никто посторонний не узнал бы в нём того самого человека, чьё лицо мелькало повсюду.  
Друзья поджидали его в пабе неподалёку от космопорта, так что он решил пройтись пешком, о чём скоро пожалел. Приходилось пробиваться сквозь толпы гуляющих по улицам людей, которые праздновали победу, многие были немного нетрезвы, некоторые, похоже, начали праздновать ещё вчера ночью, когда было объявлено о победе. Но у них хотя бы не было флагов с лицами, похоже, их пустили в тираж совсем недавно, и только на центральных планетах.  
На него не обращали внимания, лишь несколько раз кто-то хватал его за плечо и орал в лицо невнятные поздравления. Наконец он добрался до нужного места, внутри тоже было шумно. Макс сидел лицом ко входу и разглядывал всех входящих, явно поджидая его. Тони задумчиво потягивал пиво, рассеянно глядя в сторону танцпола, Марты видно не было. Завидев Ника, Макс сразу поднялся, махая рукой. В пабе было шумно, так что Макс показал жестами, что им нужно пройти в другое место, в отдельные кабинки для посетителей, что находились дальше, за танцполом. Протолкавшись сквозь толпу, они прошли по коридору, в котором уже было тише, и оказались у одной из матовых дверей, что вела в отдельное помещение.  
Поскольку уже можно было услышать друг друга, Ник спросил:  
\- А где Марта?  
\- Кто? - удивлённо обернулся Макс, открывая дверь.  
\- Марта. Ну та, рыжая, - Ник неопределённо повёл руками, пытаясь дать понять, что имеет в виду ту женщину, с которой успел поругаться во время недолгого разговора.  
\- А, ты про Агнес. Она здесь, ждёт нас.  
\- Агнес?  
Ник прошёл следом за мужчинами внутрь и увидел, что рыжая женщина криво улыбнулась и пожала плечами, как бы извиняясь за обман.  
\- Так ты не Марта, а Агнес? - спросил он у неё.  
\- Ага, - беззаботно ответила она, отпивая коктейль.  
\- А зачем соврала?  
\- Я не соврала. - Ник на это приподнял бровь, и она закатила глаза. - Я была уверена, что ты просто нас разыгрываешь, делая вид, что всё забыл. Поэтому я назвала первое пришедшее в голову имя, чтобы поймать тебя. Но ты не поддался. Так что ты или хороший актёр, или правда ничего не помнишь.  
Агнес пристально его разглядывала, пока они рассаживались на диванчиках вокруг столика, и в её глазах было не особо много дружелюбия.  
Здесь было довольно уютно, приглушённый свет располагал к беседе, музыку и шум было почти не слышно. Появился официант, принял заказ и удалился. Ник против обыкновения заказал безалкогольный коктейль, чтобы держать голову ясной в любых обстоятельствах. Он ожидал лёгкой насмешки со стороны Макса, но тот никак на это не отреагировал. Ник удивился, а потом вспомнил данные сканирования организма. Похоже, он действительно завязал с алкоголем, пока они участвовали в... ему до сих пор было странно даже мысленно употреблять термин "война".  
\- Значит, ты правда ничего не помнишь? - прогудел вопросительно Тони.  
\- Да.  
Ник ожидал ещё вопросов от него, но похоже, Тони ответ полностью устроил. Хм, занятный тип.  
\- Но ты уже в курсе, что случилось, полагаю? - спросил Макс, разглядывая его с нескрываемым любопытством.  
Будь это кто-то другой, ему бы стало не по себе, но сейчас он просто пожал плечами.  
\- Примерно. Посмотрел пару трансляций с празднований, выпуск новостей... Но везде просто радостные слова о победе, ничего конкретного. Так что я по-прежнему понятия не имею, что случилось вчера. Вы мне расскажете?  
Макс переглянулся с Агнес.  
\- Вообще, мы и сами хотели бы у тебя узнать, - ответила Агнес, на этот раз серьёзно и без ёрничанья. - Видишь ли, мы понятия не имеем, что произошло. Всё шло как обычно, как позавчера ты вдруг куда-то свалил, не сказав нам ни слова. А потом что-то случилось - мы не знаем что - и весь флот пришельцев оказался уничтожен. Мы понятия не имеем, что произошло, и почему ты потерял память. Ты не вернулся, и мы решили, что ты нашёл способ сделать это и не сказал нам, чтобы не подвергать опасности, а сам отправился туда. Но мы бы сделали так, как ты нам велел, необязательно было исчезать молча.  
\- Велел? И с какого перепугу вам меня слушаться? - удивился Ник, понимая, что внятного объяснения, похоже, можно не ждать. А жаль, он надеялся получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
Все трое уставились на него в удивлении.  
\- В каком смысле с какого? Ты что, совсем... А-а-а-а-а, чёрт, я никак не привыкну к тому, что ты это не ты, - взмахнула рукой Агнес.  
\- Я это я, - нахмурился Ник.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду... Просто... Мы же с тобой знакомы почти четыре месяца, и я тебя довольно неплохо знаю. Видела, на что ты способен, и как себя ведёшь в критических ситуациях. Но сейчас... Ты совсем не такой, другой, понимаешь? Вы словно два разных человека, и прости, но ты мне не нравишься.  
\- А другой я нравился?  
\- Да, - легко ответила Агнес. - Ты нашёл нас всех, сплотил. Мы пошли за тобой, потому что ты знал, что делать. Ты был нашим лидером, почему это тебя удивляет?  
\- Потому что... - Ник откашлялся, не находясь с ответом. Эти слова его поразили. Он ведь одиночка, всегда работал один, без команды, и не ощущал порыва набрать людей и вести их за собой. Почему вдруг всё изменилось? И почему они последовали за ним? Его снова охватило чувство, что ему приписывают деяния другого человека. - Это всё слишком странно, ребята. Извините, я просто не представляю, что вдруг стал бы сколачивать команду, и куда-то их вести... Это не похоже на меня. Я вообще думал, что у вас Макс был за главного.  
Агнес сверлила его взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, как один человек вдруг сменился другим, заняв его тело.  
Макс отвлёк его внимание на себя:  
\- Я тебя давно знаю. Ты доверяешь моему суждению?  
\- Конечно, - без раздумий ответил Ник.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, если считаешь, что это на тебя не похоже. Просто, пока всё в порядке, мы сами не знаем, на что способны. Я помню, как до начала войны мы с тобой были беззаботными придурками. Но когда всё началось, нам пришлось измениться. Ты прилетел ко мне через два дня, потом словно сама судьба свела нас с остальными, и мы впятером стали командой, мы поверили в тебя, и ты сделал всё что мог. Ты нас не подвёл, и...  
\- Погоди-ка! - перебил его Ник. Он демонстративно посчитал всех присутствующих, указывая на каждого пальцем. - Ты сказал "впятером"? Нас же здесь четверо, если я не ошибаюсь. Есть кто-то ещё?  
Агнес нахмурилась, наклонив голову, и покосилась на Макса. Даже Тони отвлёкся от своего пива и поглядел на друзей, потом на Ника.  
\- Значит, и Джека ты тоже не помнишь? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, а кто это? Он тоже был в команде? Почему его здесь нет?  
\- Его здесь нет, потому что он погиб неделю назад, - после паузы глухо ответил Макс, глядя в сторону.  
\- Оу. Соболезную вашей утрате, мне очень жаль, - произнёс дежурную фразу Ник.  
Агнес переспросила, потирая лоб рукой и не глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Нашей? Боже... Это даже ужасней, чем я себе представляла.  
\- Что такое? В чём дело? Макс? - потребовал Ник. - Объясни, что происходит.  
\- Ну... Знаю тебя, так что предположу, что ты не поверишь, - издалека начал Макс, вертя в руках стакан. - Джек... В общем, у тебя с ним были отношения. Ну, было похоже на то. Прямо с тобой мы об этом не говорили, но я же не слепой. Так что... Когда он погиб, первые пару дней мы тебе в глаза смотреть боялись, а потом стало не до того, нужно было выполнять свою задачу, и...  
\- Ты прав, не поверю. Не хватало ещё... Ты же знаешь, что я не по мужикам, что за чушь? - Ник не верил своим ушам. Почему на него всё продолжает и продолжает сыпаться безумная чушь, в которую невозможно поверить?.. Ладно, возможно, он привыкнет к тому, что совершил какой-то никому не понятный подвиг, но это... Это уже перебор.  
Все подавленно молчали, избегая его взгляда.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно. Как это случилось?  
\- Его корабль попал под огонь противника и взорвался, остатки рассеяло по космосу. - Ответил Макс. - Тела не нашли. Да и нечего было находить, там одна пыль осталась...  
Ник покивал, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли, что один из тех, кого он, если верить всему сказанному, повёл за собой, мёртв. Если не вдаваться в детали, о которых ему поведал Макс, это всё равно было ужасно. Ему резко захотелось заказать чего-нибудь алкогольного, но он сдержался. Он до сих пор не мог до конца поверить в то, что это всё происходит на самом деле. Ответственность за то, чего он не помнил, давила.  
Тягостное молчание длилось какое-то время, пока его не прервала Агнес:  
\- Мы никогда не забудем Джека, но давайте сейчас о хорошем. В конце концов, ещё утром у нас были поминки вот по этому засранцу, а сейчас вон он, живой, сидит среди нас. Извини за резкость, Ник, я на самом деле рада тому, что ты жив. Любой человек лучше живой, чем мёртвый, так что вспомним мёртвых, но порадуемся за живых.  
Агнес подняла коктейль, и они выпили, не чокаясь. Ник сделал себе зарубку в памяти - узнать данные о потерях, и вообще выяснить, как всё происходило.  
\- Агнес, Тони, - обратился Ник к сидящим за столом, те внимательно на него посмотрели. - Хочу извиниться за свои слова во время прошлого разговора. Я вам нахамил, не разобравшись в происходящем.  
Тони кивнул, принимая извинения, Агнес открыла было рот, но тут браслет на руке Ника мягко завибрировал, и из него раздался голос Тэсс:  
\- Ник, включи выпуск новостей, если ты сейчас не занят.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Тэсс.  
С некоторым страхом он включил центральный телеканал, там диктор с широкой профессиональной улыбкой вещал телезрителям:  
\- ...и это воистину замечательная новость. Празднование победы в самом разгаре, но оно было омрачено тем фактом, что Ник, человек, о котором знают все от мала до велика в нашей Империи, пожертвовал собой и погиб во имя спасения мирных граждан от флота вторжения. Однако, ещё раз повторюсь - из достоверных источников нам стало известно, что спустя четырнадцать часов после величайшей за последние двести лет победы Ник вернулся к нам! Он жив и в порядке, но его местоположение в данный момент не раскрывается ради его спокойствия и безопасности. Проявите терпение, совсем скоро он появится и поздравит всех нас с окончанием войны, с победой, его роль в которой не подвергается сомнению. Мы все счастливы знать, что ему удалось избежать гибели, и теперь...  
Диктор говорил и дальше, нёс что-то в таком же духе, но мозг Ника отключился почти сразу, перегруженный всеми этими пафосными эпитетами. Ещё его напрягли слова про появление и поздравление. Его что, собираются показывать по телевидению?  
\- Как быстро они нашли меня... Как они узнали? Включена же маскировка, - рассеянно пробормотал Ник, собирая разбежавшиеся мысли и отключая вещание.  
\- Да ладно, будто ты не знаешь, как они работают... Ой, ты же не знаешь, - Агнес насмешливо изобразила удивление и прикрыла рот ладонью. Ник ответил хмурым взглядом.  
\- Скорее всего, они засекли тебя, когда ты позвонил мне, - объяснил Макс. - А потом выжидали время в полёте, чтобы убедиться, что это и правда ты. Тогда и пустили новость в массы, чтобы не упустить момент. Им выгодно продать тебя людям как героя, и хочешь не хочешь, тебе придётся сыграть эту роль. Просто смирись и терпи, вот всё, что я могу посоветовать.  
\- Но ведь вы тоже в фокусе внимания, разве нет? Вас тоже продадут?  
\- Конечно, продадут. Но, во-первых, мы не такие важные фигуры как ты, а во-вторых, мы уже немного привыкли.  
\- Привыкли? - усомнился Ник. - Вас что, уже показывали по телеку?  
\- Конечно. Когда совершаешь официальный визит во Дворец Императора, трудно не попасть в телек...  
\- Вы были во Дворце?! - охнул Ник поражённо. Все знали, как выглядит дворец и снаружи, и изнутри, но только по телевидению. Удостоиться же визита туда было большой честью.  
\- Ага, были. И ты был, - усмехнулся Макс, глядя, как глаза Ника округлились ещё больше. - Собственно, если бы не ты, мы бы там и не засветились. А, ну и если бы не Тони.  
\- Тони? Почему? - Ник перевёл взгляд на здоровяка, который просто пожал плечами, а объяснять пришлось Агнес:  
\- Тони приходится дальним родственником одному не самому знатному члену Императорской семьи. Так что, когда ты сказал, что нам надо связаться с принцем Робертом и сообщить ему важные данные, Тони напряг все связи, и нам удалось получить аудиенцию. Не с первого раза с нужным нам человеком, но ты не сдавался, пока не добился своего.  
\- Серьёзно? И как это проходило? Как вообще можно чего-то добиться от членов Императорской семьи?..  
\- Ну, я не знаю, - пожал плечами Макс. - Мы же не потащились туда в первый раз всей толпой. Пошли вы с Тони.  
Ник перевёл взгляд на Тони, ожидая подробностей, но тот ответил лишь:  
\- Мы провели там очень много времени. Я просто присутствовал, ты сам всё сделал, - и замолк, так что Нику оставалось только гадать, как он мог найти общий язык с этим человеком, и провести вдвоём где-то целый день.  
\- Ну вот, а в следующий раз уже пригласили нас всех. Кстати, Ник. Возможно, для тебя это не очевидно, но я уверена, что в этом пабе уже куча людей из Имперской Службы Безопасности, и они просто вежливо ждут, пока мы поговорим, - оповестила его Агнес. Ник напрягся, непроизвольно оглядываясь вокруг, хотя они сидели вчетвером в небольшой закрытой кабинке. - Да не дёргайся ты, они не сделают тебе ничего плохого. Просто сопроводят куда приказано. Нас, вероятно, тоже. Просто делай всё, что тебе скажут.  
\- Но... Как же... Что я скажу вообще? Я же ничего не помню. Надо им это объяснить, но...  
Макс рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Расслабься, они уже в курсе. Ты же не думаешь, что наш разговор не прослушивали?  
\- Твою мать... - прошептал Ник, когда оценил всю серьёзность ситуации, в которую вляпался. По спине пробежала волна мурашек при мысли о всех тех, вероятно вооружённых, людях, что ждут его появления. Может, не стоило приходить?.. Хотя какая разница, его бы везде достали.  
После этого разговор уже не клеился, Ника слишком нервировала мысль о прослушке и прочем, глубоко внутри поселились тревога и беспокойство. Трое собеседников казались нарочито спокойными, но он не мог судить, им правда безразлично происходящее, или они притворяются ради него?  
Когда просто сидеть стало совсем невмоготу, он поднялся и обвёл их решительным взглядом.  
\- Ну что, пойдём?  
Все трое с готовностью вскочили, Агнес даже улыбнулась ему, и он не сдержал ответной улыбки.  
Когда они вышли в основной зал, тот встретил их тишиной. Горел весь свет, на танцполе было пусто, лишь за столиками сидело с десяток человек в строгих костюмах. Ник не мог не таращиться на них, поскольку за всю свою, местами сомнительную, карьеру с ними всё-таки дела не имел, к счастью. При их появлении люди поднялись, один из них приблизился и изобразил рукой вежливый жест по направлению к двери.  
\- Прошу, сэр, проследуйте с нами.  
\- Да, разумеется, - кивнул Ник, надеясь, что не очень видно, насколько он нервничает.  
Человек в костюме, казалось, слегка расслабился, и они пошли к выходу. Обернувшись, он убедился, что друзья идут следом, и за ними ещё несколько человек из ИСБ. Макс ободряюще улыбнулся, Агнес подмигнула, а Тони как обычно выглядел так, будто происходящее его вообще не касалось.  
На улице их ждал флаер средних размеров, который ничем не выделялся - на нём не было каких-либо опознавательных знаков ИСБ, или чего-то подобного. Ник взглядом поискал скрытое вооружение на фюзеляже - это была гражданская модель, по крайней мере с виду, но не могут же иэсбэшники летать на простой гражданской модели без вооружения? А прочем, ему какая разница?  
Они организованно погрузились внутрь, летательный аппарат легко поднялся в воздух и буквально за несколько минут доставил их в космопорт. Флаер приземлился у опять же гражданского с виду корабля солидных размеров, габаритами раза в три больше его корабля. Ник отыскал взглядом на взлётно-посадочном поле свой корабль и с грустью вздохнул. Хотел было спросить, что с ним будет, но не решился заговорить с суровым службистом, тем самым, что первым обратился к нему. Тот постоянно пребывал рядом с Ником, и будто угадал его мысли, когда они выбрались из флаера и ступили на бетон:  
\- Не переживайте, ваш корабль будет в полном порядке. По вашему пожеланию, он либо останется здесь под охраной, либо будет доставлен на Гиберру.  
\- А... Давайте второй вариант. Спасибо, - ответил Ник, мысленно кляня себя за медленную реакцию и наверняка глупый вид.  
\- В этом случае нам понадобится доступ к вашему кораблю. Будьте добры, предупредите ИИ.  
Ник связался с Тэсс и отдал необходимые указания. Вскоре они оказались на корабле, и предельно вежливо их развели по каютам. Шикарным, надо сказать. Просто небо и земля по сравнению с каютами на его родном корабле.  
Не зная, чем заниматься целых семь часов пути, он просто завалился на шикарную постель и уставился в потолок, включив на нём иллюзию хвойного леса, и под негромкое пение лесных пташек довольно быстро заснул. Снилось ему, что он стоит на трибуне перед огромной толпой, которая ждёт от него речи, но он будто онемел, закаменел и не может вымолвить ни слова, и рядом нет никого, кто подсказал бы и помог. Когда он наконец вынырнул из вязкого повторяющегося кошмара, то увидел, что проспал большую часть пути - оставалось всего лишь около часа до места назначения. Внутри поселился мандраж, от которого он не мог избавиться. Последний раз он так сильно нервничал перед поступлением в лётную академию... Из которой всё равно вылетел на втором курсе.  
Приведя себя в порядок и связавшись с Тэсс, чтобы убедиться, что у неё всё хорошо, он вышел из каюты, за дверями которой встретил вытянувшегося по струнке человека из ИСБ. Тот почтительно склонил голову и посмотрел вопросительно, словно ожидая указаний. Стараясь выглядеть хотя бы более-менее уверенно, Ник спросил:  
\- Где сейчас остальные?  
\- В столовой, сэр.  
\- Проводите меня туда, пожалуйста.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Следуйте за мной.  
Проходя через несколько длинных коридоров, Ник гадал, что думают о нём все эти люди? Они правда считают его героем? Знают ли все они, что он ни черта не помнит, или об этом осведомлены только высшие чины? Никто не пытается расспросить его о чём-то - им неинтересно, или просто по статусу не положено?  
Иэсбэшник остановился у дверей в столовую и замер, указывая рукой внутрь. Ник вошёл, и на него уставились три пары глаз. Друзья сидели за столом и явно о чём-то - или о ком-то? - оживлённо рассуждали перед его появлением, а при виде него замолчали. Неловкое молчание затянулось, и Ник криво улыбнулся и опустился на стул рядом с Максом, вызывая на дисплее в центре стола меню. Есть ему не особенно хотелось из-за мандража, но надо было чем-то заняться, пока остальные переглядывались.  
\- Может, мне уйти? - не выдержал Ник, вздёргивая подбородок.  
\- Что? Нет, конечно! Извини, приятель, - хлопнул его по плечу Макс. - Просто ты так внезапно появился, и мы гадали, слышал ли ты, о чём мы говорили.  
\- Нет, не слышал, - буркнул Ник, наблюдая, как подъехавший робот высотой ему по пояс выставляет на стол его заказ - салат и сок.  
Агнес демонстративно с облегчением выдохнула и смахнула рукой со лба несуществующий пот. Тони усмехнулся.  
\- Не бери в голову. Мы просто болтали о разном, никаких гадостей о тебе, честное слово, - уверил его Макс. - Ты чем занимался всё это время?  
\- Спал, - честно ответил Ник.  
\- Спал? - поразилась Агнес. - Вот это нервы! Я пыталась, но не смогла и глаз сомкнуть. Хотя прошлую ночь я тоже не спала. Вообще, я даже не помню, когда нормально спала последний раз.  
\- Ну вот, с красными глазами будешь плохо смотреться по телеку, - поддел её Ник, наконец ощущая, что напряжённость уходит. Агнес за эти слова пнула его ногой под столом. Он их не помнил, но понемногу появлялось ощущение, что это и правда его друзья.  
Всё оставшееся время они проболтали, и Нику стало спокойнее. Он помнил свой сон, но там он был один, а здесь у него есть друзья, которые будут рядом и если что, помогут и подскажут.  
Корабль был действительно очень хорош, потому что Ник даже не ощутил посадки, столь идеально сработали антигравитационные амортизаторы. На своём корабле, несмотря на все свои таланты и умения, он всё равно всегда приземлялся и стартовал с заметным толчком, что было не опасно, поскольку он находился в капитанском кресле и был надёжно закреплён ремнями. Здесь же они оставались в столовой, когда к ним подошёл вчерашний главный службист и доложил о посадке.  
Путь до Дворца занял больше времени, чем он думал. Космопорты располагались за пределами Андантии, чтобы не портить экологию в столице. Ник просто сидел и глазел в окно флаера вниз на городские пейзажи. Он бывал здесь, но всего пару раз, так что не знал город хорошо. Остальные тихо переговаривались, но он не вслушивался, поглощённый своими мыслями.  
На иэсбэшников он уже не обращал внимания, воспринимая их как часть интерьера, поэтому удивился, когда тот же человек, что утром проводил его до дверей столовой, пересел ближе и обратился к нему:  
\- Простите, сэр, могу я задать вопрос?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Ник, разглядывая непроницаемое лицо собеседника.  
\- Вы действительно ничего не помните о последних событиях?  
\- Да, действительно не помню.  
Иэсбэшник сжал губы, и Нику показалось, или в его глазах мелькнуло разочарование?  
\- Извините, - развёл руками Ник.  
\- Спасибо за ответ, сэр. Простите за беспокойство.  
Службист снова отсел, и Ник снова отвернулся к окну. Да уж...  
Сидевший рядом Тони ткнул его локтем в бок и как мог тихо прогудел на ухо:  
\- Не обращай внимания, Ник. То, что ты не помнишь ничего, не отменяет того, что ты сделал.  
\- Спасибо, Тони.  
Ник покосился на остававшегося безымянным службиста, который с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом сидел на своём месте. Что ж, надо быть готовым к разному к нему отношению. Кто-то ещё тоже может решить, что он хочет украсть чужую победу, присвоить себе лавры... Хотя всё, чего ему хотелось прямо сейчас - оказаться на своём корабле, задраить все люки, забуриться куда-нибудь поглубже и болтать с Тэсс о всякой ерунде. Ник тяжело вздохнул. Остаётся надеяться, что в скором времени он сможет это сделать.  
Вскоре они приземлились на территории Дворца, и Нику стало не до размышлений. Они выбрались из летательного аппарата на просторную мощёную белой плиткой площадь, на ярко-синем небе сияло огромное солнце, чистый воздух приятно освежал. Их встречала целая процессия, три десятка человек в пышных торжественных нарядах возглавлял высокий немолодой... церемониймейстер? Ник даже не сразу вспомнил подходящее слово. Тот поражал идеальной осанкой, и ему самому невольно захотелось выпрямиться.  
\- Добро пожаловать во Дворец, господин Ник, - склонился в неглубоком поклоне церемониймейстер.  
Замершего в ступоре Ника пнул кулаком в спину кто-то из друзей, и он ответил:  
\- Спасибо. Раз оказаться здесь, это честь для меня.  
\- Добро пожаловать, Агнес, Тони, Макс, - поклон и в их сторону, они также вежливо ответили на приветствие.  
\- Прошу следовать за мной, - встречающие расступились, и церемониймейстер жестом пригласил их пройти к высоким дверям, ведущим внутрь крыла Дворца, одного из восьми. Дворец был действительно огромен, он наслышан об этом, но теперь ему представится случай убедиться в этом воочию.


	2. Chapter 2

Ник пытался сдержаться, но всё равно вертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая шикарное убранство и подавляюще огромные помещения, которые казались ещё больше человеку, считавшему своим домом корабль с его тесными каютками и узкими коридорами. Кое-где у дверей стояли пышно разодетые лакеи, и Ник время от времени ловил на себе любопытные взгляды.  
Церемониймейстер остановился в просторной гостиной и обратился к Нику:  
\- Прошу прощения, но я вынужден попросить вас пройти со мной. Ваши друзья подождут вас здесь.  
\- Что? Куда?  
\- В медицинский кабинет. Вам необходимо пройти процедуру проверки на детекторе лжи. Также ваш мозг будет обследован, чтобы выяснить причину потери памяти, если она подтвердится.  
Ник удивлённо смотрел на него. Он не ожидал, что ему не поверят и будут проверять. Но поскольку выбора у него всё равно не было, он согласился.  
\- Да, конечно. Пойдёмте.  
Последовав за церемониймейстером, он оглянулся на друзей, которые дружно показали ему большие пальцы, Макс ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Ника усадили на мягкую комфортную кушетку, которая с поднятой спинкой напоминала уютное кресло, подключили к рукам множество датчиков, на голову надели шлем, из которого вились провода. Вокруг суетилось человек пять медицинского персонала; церемониймейстер неподвижно замер у дверей; седой невысокий доктор, видимо, главный здесь, уселся на стул рядом с Ником с планшетом в руках.  
\- Здравствуйте, Ник, - он улыбнулся профессиональной располагающей улыбкой. - Я доктор Фрост.  
\- Добрый день.  
\- Надеюсь, вы с пониманием относитесь к необходимости данной процедуры, - доктор вопросительно посмотрел на Ника и дождался его кивка. - Это совершенно безболезненно, вам просто нужно ответить на пару вопросов - в любой удобной для вас форме, необязательно отвечать только "да" или "нет". Затем мы проведём сканирование мозга. Вы готовы? - Ник снова кивнул. - Что ж, начнём. Назовите, пожалуйста, своё имя и день рождения.  
\- Моя имя Ник, день рождения двадцать четвёртого декабря.  
\- Замечательно. А теперь, каково имя ИИ вашего корабля?  
\- Тэсс.  
\- Сколько лет она вам служит?  
\- Э-э-э... Восемь или девять, простите, я не помню точно.  
\- Ничего страшного. Так, а теперь скажите, вы раньше уже бывали во Дворце?  
\- Нет, никогда.  
\- Вы знаете, каким образом вчера выжили?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы помните хоть что-нибудь о событиях четырнадцатого июля?  
\- Нет.  
Доктор задал ещё несколько похожих вопросов, задумчиво кивая и отмечая что-то в планшете. Наконец он отложил его в сторону и внимательно оглядел Ника с ног до головы.  
\- Поразительно, но вы действительно забыли строго период с начала и до конца войны.  
Ник и так это знал, поэтому просто глядел на доктора, ожидая дальнейших процедур.  
\- Что ж, приступим к сканированию. Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, сейчас кресло трансформируется.  
Кресло с тихим жужжанием медленно превратилось в удобную кушетку, и со стороны головы подъехал какой-то большой невидимый ему целиком прибор. Ник закрыл глаза и просто слушал, как жужжит и щёлкает оборудование вокруг его головы. Это продолжалось минут десять, и успело наскучить.  
Когда всё закончилось, Ник сел на кушетке, ожидая вердикта от доктора. Тот некоторое время изучал данные на планшете, и наконец издал тяжёлый вздох.  
\- Довольно топорная работа. По вашему мозгу будто прошлись катком, Ник. В чётких временных рамках память стёрта подчистую, ничего не осталось. Работа какого-то вандала, честное слово. Должно быть, после процедуры вы чувствовали себя ужасно. - Ник покивал, вспоминая своё похмельное утро, которое оказалось не похмельным. - Сожалею, но нет ни малейшего шанса, что вы когда-либо сможете хоть что-то вспомнить. - Доктор дежурным сочувственным жестом коснулся его плеча. - Всё, что вы забыли, утеряно навсегда. Мне жаль.  
Ник опять кивнул, пытаясь понять, что чувствует по этому поводу. Поначалу он был уверен, что эти воспоминания ему вовсе не нужны, потому что не ощущал, что что-то потеряно. Но теперь, когда он успел в какой-то степени притереться к друзьям... Пожалуй, было немного жаль. И опять же, Джек... Он никогда не вспомнит того, что между ними случилось. Если, конечно, правда что-то было и Макс не напридумывал. Теперь уже не узнать - Джек мёртв.  
\- В любом случае, независимо то того, помните вы или нет, ваши заслуги неоценимы. Я лично хочу выразить вам глубочайшую признательность за то, что вы спасли жизнь мне, моей семье, и всем жителям столицы. Если бы не вы, нас бы здесь сейчас не было, и некому было бы праздновать на центральной площади.  
\- В смысле?.. Что вы имеете в виду? - удивился Ник. У него так до сих пор и не выпало возможности толком узнать, что же происходило всё это время. Пожалуй, надо было не спать, а изучить всю доступную информацию.  
\- О, вы разве не знаете? Вам не рассказали? - в свою очередь удивился доктор Фрост. Ник в ответ пожал плечами и вопросительно посмотрел на доктора. - Что ж... Когда вы впервые появились во Дворце, вас ещё никто не знал, но вы добились аудиенции у принца Роберта, и смогли убедить его, что ваши данные правдивы. Вы утверждали, что знаете планы противника и их возможности, и что они в ближайшее время нанесут удар по Андантии, чего наши аналитики не предполагали. Оказалось, что у них не было всех данных, однако вы знали, чего ждать. Принц Роберт прислушался к вам и пошёл на рискованный шаг - перенаправил все резервы энергии на щит, накрывший столицу. Почти на сутки город остался без энергии и погрузился в темноту, на всех предприятиях были остановлены все процессы. Появились недовольные. Но когда из гипера внезапно вышел корабль противника и нанёс несколько ударов по столице, щит выдержал. Стало ясно, что меры были не напрасны. Также на орбите его поджидали все корабли, которые к этому моменту удалось вывести из резерва и активировать, и врага удалось уничтожить.  
\- Ого! - Ник был поражён. - Но откуда я мог это узнать?  
\- Мне это неизвестно, - доктор развёл руками и улыбнулся. - Никто не знает, как вам удавалось прогнозировать действия противника. Вы просто появились и действовали так, будто знаете всё на свете. Это добавило ореола таинственности вашей фигуре. После этого к вам стали прислушиваться, и это приносило результаты. Поэтому ещё раз - спасибо вам, мы все вам очень обязаны.  
Доктор Фрост крепко пожал ему руку и сказал, что это честь для него, а следом и остальные медики также пожали ему руку.  
Попрощавшись с ними, Ник вышел за дверь несколько ошарашенным. Такое отношение... Тёплое и искреннее, оно отличалось от поведения иэсбэшников, с которыми пока что только и имел дело Ник. Эти люди ему от всей души благодарны и рады видеть, пусть он и не помнит ничего. Это было очень приятно.  
Церемониймейстер вышел следом за ним и спросил:  
\- Теперь нужно записать обращение к нации. Сэр, вы готовы?  
\- Обращение? - это напоминание спустило его с небес на землю. Он успел забыть, что его будут показывать по телевидению, значит, придётся обратиться к людям с речью... О чём ему вообще говорить?  
Церемониймейстер заметил панику в его глазах и поспешил успокоить:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, речь уже написана. Даже несколько вариантов, вы выберете приемлемый.  
Ник с облегчением выдохнул. Так уже лучше. Это будет запись, так что ничего страшного, если он пару раз запнётся. Почесав затылок, он уточнил у своего провожатого:  
\- Я же буду не один? Остальных тоже запишут?  
\- Разумеется, сэр. Люди жаждут видеть каждого из вас, а также услышать от вас слова поздравлений и поддержки.  
\- Хорошо, тогда пойдёмте.  
В гримёрке, куда его привёл церемониймейстер, уже находились трое его друзей, которым наносили грим перед съёмкой. Пока работали с его лицом, Ник бегло прочёл три варианта речи, что ему передала одна из ассистенток. Они различались незначительно, во всех он вначале честно сознавался, что по неизвестной причине всё забыл, но счастлив, что ему удалось завершить свою миссию и принести в Империю мир. Что несмотря на потерю памяти, он вместе со всеми будет помнить всех тех, кто не дожил до победы, и что он разделяет радость от победы с каждым человеком, что слышит его сейчас. Далее он передаёт слово Максу, и лишь в самом конце ролика он ещё раз поздравит всех с победой. Что ж, задача кажется не такой уж невыполнимой. К тому же, он уже снимался однажды... На первом курсе академии его приятели снимали любительский фильм, и он сыграл там героического пилота, который появился в кадре всего на несколько минут. Ник усмехнулся своей тогдашней наивности. Кто бы мог подумать, что в реальности всё так обернётся.  
Почти переставший дёргаться Ник снова занервничал, когда вчетвером они встали перед камерами, спиной к стене, на которой изображение национального флага чередовалось с фрагментами трансляций празднований на площадях.  
Над камерой, в которую ему нужно было смотреть, развернулся экран с текстом выбранного им варианта речи, и Ник постарался прочесть её хотя бы без запинок, поэтому вышло без выражения, и пришлось начинать заново. Всё устроило режиссёра только с третьей попытки, но всё равно понадобилось ещё несколько дублей, потому что Макс и Агнес пару раз запнулись. Эта пытка наконец закончилась, и Ник выдохнул с облегчением. Неизвестно, не будет ли ему стыдно смотреть на себя по телеку, но по крайней мере он очень старался выглядеть достойно.  
Дав им небольшую передышку после съёмок, минут через десять к ним вновь подошёл церемониймейстер, пригласив на обед с принцем Робертом и принцессой Элис. Ник к этому моменту теоретически уже знал, что общался с ними раньше, но всё равно снова впал в панику и стал нервничать. Роберт был третьим по старшинству сыном Императора, и ходили упорные слухи, что отец именно его прочит на своё место в будущем - старшие сыновья нашли себе другие дела по душе. Кроме того, Роберт проявил себя как прозорливый стратег, сумев спасти столицу, что добавило ему популярности.  
Пока они шли следом за церемониймейстером, Ник отстал на шаг и шёпотом на ухо спросил у Макса:  
\- Какой он вообще?  
\- Кто? Принц? - так же шёпотом уточнил Макс. Ник закатил глаза, и он ответил: - Я не знаю, и остальные тоже. Лично с ним встречался только ты, нас так близко допускают впервые.  
\- Вот как...  
\- Эй, не волнуйся ты так. Мы тоже переживаем, такое для нас впервые. Мы справимся, держись!  
Ник благодарно улыбнулся другу и подмигнул Агнес, которая явно пыталась расслышать, о чём они шепчутся.  
Перед огромными богато украшенными дверями церемониймейстер остановился и кратко проинструктировал их, что надо будет встать, когда принц войдёт, и как вообще себя вести. Ник кивал и честно пытался запомнить всё.  
Их провели внутрь огромного обеденного зала, по центру которого стоял длинный стол, и рассадили по местам возле его начала. Свободными остались два места - во главе стола и по правую руку от него, по левую же руку посадили Ника, рядом с ним Макса и Тони, напротив - Агнес. Агнес в волнении прижала руки к щекам, понимая, что будет сидеть рядом с принцессой.  
Пару минут они сидели, переглядываясь и не решаясь сказать ни слова, и затем появились Роберт и Элис. Они встали, как и было сказано, и стояли, пока царственные особы не заняли свои места, и только тогда опустились вновь на свои места.  
Принцесса оказалась ниже, чем он представлял её по фотографиям, но такой же красивой, как на фото. Длинные светлые волосы были собраны в красивую причёску, бледно-розовое платье подчёркивало фигуру. Принц же, казалось, затмевал всех вокруг одним своим видом. Высокий и подтянутый, в бело-золотой парадной офицерской форме, он просто-таки излучал уверенность и силу, синие глаза могли пригвоздить к месту одним лишь взглядом. Ему было уже почти сорок, но выглядел он очень моложаво.  
\- Привет, Ник. Рад тебя снова видеть, - просто обратился к нему принц, поднимая бокал с вином.  
\- Ваше Высочество, рад приветствовать. Для меня большая...  
\- Перестань, - Роберт выставил ладонь вперёд, заставив Ника замолчать. - Не надо этого официоза. Пусть ты этого не помнишь, но мы с тобой много общались, и я просил обращаться ко мне без титулов. Поэтому, прошу, просто Роберт.  
\- Со мной то же самое. Обращайся ко мне просто Элис, - обратилась к нему принцесса.  
\- Х-хорошо... - запинаясь, ответил Ник, а принц, пока тот пытался отдышаться, переключил внимание на остальных:  
\- Рад возможности наконец встретиться с вами лично. К тому же в таких радостных обстоятельствах. Поздравляю нас всех с победой!  
Принц поднял тост, и они последовали его примеру. У Ника пересохло горло, и ему хотелось выхлестать весь бокал целиком, но он боялся показаться вульгарным, поэтому сделал лишь пару глотков и поставил его на место, пытаясь не пялиться откровенно на находившихся так близко царственных особ, и это было очень сложно. Элис сидела прямо напротив и мягко ему улыбалась, справа восседал Роберт, притягивая к себе внимание всех присутствующих.  
Ник был благодарен Максу, у которого всегда был хорошо подвешен язык. Они с принцем рассуждали о тактике в одном из боёв, о котором Ник ничего не знал, и пытался собраться и не ударить в грязь лицом.  
\- Что ж, отрадно, что мы можем здесь сегодня собраться. Однако мы не забудем тех, кто отдал жизнь за победу. - Принц снова поднял бокал, в который долили вина, и обвёл всех серьёзным взглядом. - Сегодня с нами нет Джека. Он, как и многие другие, погиб ради великой цели, и мы всегда будем его помнить.  
Принц остановил взгляд на Нике, словно изучая его реакцию.  
\- Прими мои соболезнования твоей утрате, Ник. Знаю, ты его теперь не помнишь, но мы с тобой говорили после его смерти, и я знаю, как тяжело тебе это далось. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил Ник, ему было не по себе от пристального взгляда принца. К тому же, серьёзно? О них с Джеком, что, все знали? Он-то было решил, это только лишь домыслы его команды, раз уж они всё время были вместе.  
\- Я получил отчёт, что твои воспоминания уничтожены безвозвратно. Печально это слышать. Не представляю, каково это, потерять столь важную и значительную часть своей жизни.  
\- Это... странно по большей части, - ответил Ник, и Роберт кивнул, принимая ответ к сведению.  
Следующий тост подняла Элис - за героев, то есть за них. Обед длился почти час, и Ник даже сумел не опозориться с непривычными блюдами и излишними наборами столовых приборов. Когда время истекло, принц поднялся, следом встали и они.  
Роберт вежливо попрощался со всеми гостями, но попросил Ника задержаться. Ник удивлённо переглянулся с Максом и прошёл следом за лакеем, который проводил его в небольшую гостиную неподалёку, ожидая предстоящий разговор наедине. Похоже, такое уже случалось раньше, но от этого не легче.  
Ник даже не успел выбрать, в какое кресло сесть, как появился Роберт.  
\- Прости, Ник, я задержу тебя буквально на пару минут. Ты уверен, что не помнишь вообще ничего из вчерашних событий?  
\- Да, уверен. Для меня словно не существует вообще периода с начала марта.  
\- Очень жаль. Видишь ли, мы пытаемся восстановить картину событий. Нам нужно знать, что случилось, понимаешь?  
\- То есть... Вы хотите сказать, что не знаете, что произошло?  
Ник недоумённо смотрел снизу вверх на принца, подобное просто не укладывалось в голове. Он был уверен, что раз уж они обсуждали с принцем планы действий, то тот в курсе всего произошедшего, однако это слишком секретно, чтобы сообщать даже остальным членам его команды.  
Роберт нахмурился.  
\- Увы, не знаем. Мы действовали сообща, всё время, кроме последней пары дней. Ты перестал выходить на связь, и отследить местоположение твоего корабля не удалось. Мы не знаем, как тебе удалось уничтожить флот агрессоров. Уже после мы обнаружили место, в котором остались следы взрыва, случившегося в момент уничтожения флота пришельцев. Взрыв издалека был похож на взрыв сверхновой, но после него не осталось чёрной дыры, и остаточное излучение на несколько порядков ниже, чем должно быть в этом случае. Вероятно, там произошло что-то колоссальное, поэтому мы обязаны узнать, что именно. А также, как ты выжил, если ты там был, что с высокой долей вероятности допускают аналитики. Если ты действительно там был - то просто никак не можешь быть жив. Но ты жив. Почему?  
\- Я не знаю. Простите.  
\- В отчёте сказано, что воспоминания стёрты без возврата, но если ты вдруг сможешь что-то вспомнить, то обязательно сообщи мне. Это приказ!  
\- Есть! - Ник аж вытянулся по струнке, услышав приказной тон.  
\- Сейчас ты герой, которого боготворит вся Империя, выполни эту роль. Никуда не пропадай на этот раз, нам, вероятно, понадобится твоя помощь в выяснении того, что на самом деле случилось. Понятно?  
\- Да!  
\- Вот и отлично. - Суровый тон вновь сменился дружеским, и Роберт завершил разговор: - Удачи тебе, и был рад увидеться. До встречи.  
После его ухода Ник потоптался на месте, не зная, что делать и в какую дверь вообще отсюда выходить?.. Пока он разглядывал три двери, в одну из которых удалился принц, из другой появился лакей, придержавший её открытой для гостя. Снаружи Ника поджидал всё тот же церемониймейстер, имени которого он до сих пор не знал.  
Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, и он задал вопрос:  
\- Скажите, а мы раньше с вами уже встречались?  
\- Да, сэр, несколько раз.  
\- Простите, что я вас не помню. Как ваше имя?  
\- Можете звать меня Мартин, сэр.  
\- Отлично. Скажите честно, долго ли ещё продлится эта пытка?  
Мартин едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Самое сложное позади, сэр. Остались сущие мелочи, кое-какие проекты, которые надо с вами согласовать, если вы не против.  
\- Больше никаких важных встреч?  
\- Сегодня нет, сэр. Если вы согласитесь, то в ближайшие дни можете лично появиться на некоторых мероприятиях, посвящённых празднованию победы. Вам нужно будет лишь стоять и являть собой символ, сэр.  
Ник улыбнулся иронии, что позволил себе Мартин. Этот человек располагал к себе, к тому же он единственный, кто не тыкал ему в лицо прежним знакомством.  
\- А можно нам найти какое-нибудь спокойное тихое местечко и заняться там делами?  
\- Конечно. Катрина, подскажи, где мы можем спрятаться? - обратился Мартин куда-то в воздух.  
В ответ раздался красивый глубокий женский голос ИИ Дворца:  
\- Сейчас свободна гостиная три-бэ-двенадцать, она вам подойдёт, Мартин.  
\- Спасибо, Катрина.  
Мартину не понадобилось сверяться с картами, он сразу повёл Ника куда-то, ему было всё равно куда, лишь бы можно было присесть и наконец расслабиться.  
Добравшись до нежных объятий мягкого глубокого кресла, Ник издал долгий довольный вздох. Гостиная была не слишком большой, поэтому Нику было уютнее, чем в огромных залах. Оформленная в светло-синих тонах, она успокаивала. А Катрина знает своё дело, вскользь подумал Ник.  
\- Если вы не против, приступим? - спросил Мартин, усевшийся в соседнее кресло, но при этом он умудрялся каким-то непостижимым образом сидеть, сохраняя идеальную осанку.  
Ник кивнул и поднял руку, чтобы взять протянутый планшет.  
\- Это наброски монет, которые планируется выпустить специальным тиражом в честь победы. Там будут, разумеется, лица Императора и принца Роберта, а также ваши, если вы согласитесь. Ваши друзья уже дали согласие.  
Растёкшись в кресле и наслаждаясь приятным ощущением комфорта, Ник полистал изображения с эскизами монет. Что поразительно, они все были одинакового номинала, таким образом они косвенно подчеркнули равноценный вклад в победу принца и их? Стилизованные под чеканку лица принца и императора он, конечно же, сразу узнал. Своё не сразу, но признал. Оно показалось ему странным. Над физиономией Макса посмеялся, а дальше шло незнакомое ему лицо.  
\- А это кто? - спросил он, развернув планшет к Мартину.  
Тот взглянул на экран, потом перевёл недоумённый взгляд на Ника.  
\- Кто это? Вы серьёзно?  
Ник быстро пролистал изображения вперёд, и дальше шли вполне узнаваемые лица Агнес и Тони. Ну да, как он сразу не догадался, тут же вся их команда.  
\- Это тот самый Джек, да? Мне о нём рассказали, но никто не показывал фото, - зачем-то стал оправдываться Ник. Зачем он вообще это делает? Будто он виноват в том, что всё забыл.  
\- Да, это он, - после паузы ответил Мартин, вновь возвращая невозмутимое выражение лица. - Прошу извинить меня. Трудно привыкнуть к тому, что вы всё забыли.  
\- Всё в порядке, - пробормотал Ник. Почему-то ему было неловко, будто он сделал что-то недостойное. - Не могли бы вы показать мне фото его самого, а не эскиз?  
\- Конечно. Катрина, выведи на стену фото Джека.  
Повернув к свободной стене слева от них голову, Ник увидел фото в полный рост человека в лётной форме.  
Так он, оказывается, тоже пилот. Ник понял вдруг, что до сих пор даже не узнал, а кто вообще по профессии Агнес и Тони. Стерва и очень-дальний-родственник-императора - это не профессии. Наверное, были правы те, кто говорил ему, что он эгоист, потому что всё это время он думал только о себе.  
Ник рассматривал фото этого человека - чуть выше него ростом, со стройной подтянутой фигурой, с коротко стрижеными тёмными волосами - и пытался понять, чувствует ли что-нибудь особенное. Это просто фото, и всё. К тому же его не покидали остатки надежды, что это всё недоразумение.  
\- А покажите, пожалуйста, какое-нибудь видео с ним. Или лучше со всеми нами.  
\- Катрина, выполняй, - переадресовал просьбу Мартин.  
Теперь на экране появилась пятёрка человек, они стояли за длинной трибуной на возвышении, перед ними за заграждением находилась толпа журналистов и простых людей. В центре Ник увидел себя, и это оказалось самым странным, что случилось за сегодняшний день. Видеть себя, узнавать своё лицо и голос... Но он не помнил, чтобы делал то, что делал человек на экране. Кроме того, он выглядел немного иначе. На нём привычная удобная форма, волосы чуть короче, чем сейчас, но манера держаться и говорить отличается. Или ему просто кажется? Этот человек выглядит более уверенным, улыбается публике и журналистам, и кажется, совсем не волнуется из-за этого. Справа от него стояли Агнес и Тони, слева - Макс и Джек. Хм, Джек даже не стоит рядом, между ними - Макс. Они все тоже спокойны и улыбаются людям, говорят ободряющие слова по очереди.  
Каким-то образом это видео сделало всё происходящее более реальным. Ник не мог отвести взгляда от людей на экране - но больше смотрел на остальных, потому что ему было слишком странно видеть другого себя. Вот Джек, отвечая на какой-то вопрос журналистки, слегка склонился к микрофону и произнёс с улыбкой "Да, Ник действительно всё знает, вы можете записаться к нему на приём и задать любой вопрос!", после этого он переглянулся с Ником, и они оба рассмеялись, со стороны толпы тоже раздался смех. Затем слово взял Макс и стал рассказывать об их последнем полёте.  
\- Выключите, пожалуйста, - попросил Ник севшим голосом.  
В этот раз Мартину не понадобилось повторять, Катрина выполнила просьбу гостя, и видео погасло, оставив голую стену.  
Это было слишком. Слишком странно смотреть на себя, странно смотреть на друзей, которые рядом с ним - с другим ним. И Джек... Человек, который мёртв уже в течение недели. Здесь он выглядит беззаботным и совсем не собирается умирать.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, - прочистив горло, продолжил Ник. - Нельзя ли отложить остальные дела на завтра?  
\- Разумеется, сэр. Позвольте, я провожу вас в ваши покои.  
\- Покои?  
\- По местному времени сейчас уже поздний вечер, сэр. Его Высочество распорядились устроить вас всех на ночь во Дворце, вы отдохнёте, и завтра мы продолжим. Вы все расположитесь в одном крыле.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Ник в очередной раз следовал по бесконечным лабиринтам коридоров за Мартином, уже не глазея по сторонам.  
\- Скажите, Мартин, - задал он вопрос в спину церемониймейстера. - Я сильно отличаюсь от него, да?  
Тот остановился и обернулся.  
\- Вы имеете в виду себя из видео?  
\- Да.  
Мартин задумался на несколько мгновений.  
\- С вашего позволения отмечу, что вы каждый раз разный. Я встречался с вами трижды - четырежды, если считать сегодня - и каждый раз вы отличались от себя прежнего. Впервые я был направлен разобраться с наглым выскочкой, который требует встречи с Его Высочеством. Тогда вы были никем, но поразили меня своим упорством. Второй раз случился сразу после атаки на столицу, и тогда вы улыбались каждому встречному и радовались, что удалось спасти людей. Вы меня даже обняли тогда. - Ник усмехнулся, представив свой порыв. - Потом долгое время вы не появлялись - общались по гипер-связи с Его Высочеством лично. Третий раз мы виделись три недели назад, и тогда вы были похожи на себя из этого видео. Человек, уверенный в том, что делает, знающий, как много от него зависит. И наконец, сегодня. Пожалуй, не буду описывать своё впечатление от вас сегодняшнего, - Мартин слегка улыбнулся.  
Да, Нику не надо было описывать его самого - в глазах страх и паника, шарахается от каждого встречного.  
\- Однако вы хорошо держались. Те, кто не знает вас, не подумали бы, что что-то не так.  
\- Спасибо, Мартин. Вы меня утешили.  
\- Я рад. Пойдёмте?  
Они так и стояли посреди коридора, разговаривая. Ник кивнул и позволил отвести себя в выделенные покои. Он выспался на корабле, так что спать ему не хотелось. Можно было бы поговорить с друзьями, но ему доложили, что они уже спят. Все трое были измотаны и мало отдыхали последние дни, а во Дворце у них совсем закончились силы.  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как разобраться со всем тем, что он забыл.  
Удобно устроившись на огромной мягкой постели, он для начала связался с ИИ своего корабля:  
\- Привет, Тэсс. Как у тебя дела?  
\- Здравствуй, Ник. Всё хорошо, я нахожусь на территории того же космопорта, куда доставили тебя. Никаких инцидентов в пути не случилось. Стою на месте, скучаю. В отличие от тебя.  
Ник вздохнул.  
\- Ты в порядке? - заботливо спросила Тэсс. - День был трудным.  
\- Да уж... Что ты обо всём этом думаешь?  
\- Мнение по какому именно вопросу тебя интересует? У меня было время провести всесторонний анализ информации, которая доступна в сети, и я построила картину всех событий за интересующий нас период, кроме последних двух дней.  
\- Ладно. Давай с них и начнём. У тебя есть какие-нибудь версии о случившемся в эти два дня?  
\- Слишком мало данных. Я совершила попытку восстановить хоть какие-то утерянные данные, хотя бы координаты, но результат отрицательный. В общем доступе нет ничего о том мощном взрыве. Катрина ответила на мой запрос и предоставила его координаты.  
\- Хорошая новость. Надо будет туда слетать.  
\- Как скажешь, Ник. Далее, в обращении к населению нет ничего конкретного. Полагаю, позже они составят официальную версию, но пока не спала эйфория, всех устраивают общие слова о том, что ты отправился к врагу и победил его.  
\- Да уж, если бы я оказался сторонним наблюдателем событий, то после победы бухал бы три дня не просыхая, и мне было бы всё равно, что именно случилось. Ладно, с этим разобрались, координаты есть, уже хорошо. Расскажи мне про Тони и Агнес. Кто они хотя бы по профессии, где мы встретились?  
\- Агнес по образованию врач, работала детским терапевтом.  
Ник присвистнул. Вот уж чего он не ожидал от этой женщины.  
\- На момент вашей встречи несколько месяцев была без работы, подрабатывала танцами в клубах.  
А вот это уже больше на неё похоже. Но какие разносторонние таланты, надо же.  
\- А! - вспомнил Ник. - Добавь её в белый список. И Тони тоже, конечно же.  
\- Хорошо, Ник. Далее, Тони. Он механик. У него также последние пару месяцев были проблемы с работой и финансами, но он пытался решить их более традиционными путями, чем Агнес.  
Ник представил Тони у шеста на танцполе в клубе и развеселился.  
\- Джек, как ты уже понял, был пилотом. В отличие от тебя, он закончил лётную академию, - на этих словах Ник скривился. Он не очень любил, когда ему напоминали об этом. - Закончил с отличием. Служил в нескольких частных компаниях космических пассажирских и грузовых перевозок. За два месяца до встречи с тобой был уволен с последнего места работы, с поиском нового возникли проблемы. Ник, ты заметил закономерность?  
\- Трудно не заметить. Почему у них всех были проблемы, и все начались недавно? Я что, нашёл их по объявлению "набираю команду неудачников! если ты считаешь, что ты самый невезучий человек, то приходи в мою команду"?  
\- У меня нет точных данных о критериях отбора. Выглядит, будто ты встретил их всех случайно, но у меня недостаточно сведений для вывода.  
\- Хорошо, об этом я потом подумаю. Что ты скажешь о... нас с Джеком? Похоже, что мы... вместе?  
\- Анализ имеющихся видео- и фотоматериалов показывает, что с вероятностью восемьдесят три процента вы являлись парой. Человеческая романтика это неизведанная для меня территория, поэтому я не могу предоставить тебе более полный отчёт.  
\- Да и процентов хватит. Что-то многовато их... Спасибо, Тэсс.  
\- Пожалуйста, Ник.  
\- А что насчёт меня? Ты веришь тому, что я мог действительно за пару месяцев превратиться в него?  
\- Некорректный вопрос, Ник. У меня есть свидетельства того, что это произошло, я не могу не верить в это. Только люди могут не верить во что-то только потому, что не хотят.  
Справедливое замечание. Он до сих пор не верит в историю про них с Джеком только потому, что не хочет. Но если он поверит, что изменится? Ничего. Он всё равно не сможет скорбеть по человеку, которого никогда не знал.  
\- Ладно, Тэсс, а теперь расскажи мне по порядку, что вообще случилось за это время.  
Последующие несколько часов он смотрел и слушал отчёт Тэсс, и лишь под утро решил чуть вздремнуть, чтобы хватило сил пережить следующий день. Увиденное его взбудоражило, он не мог заснуть, поэтому попросил Тэсс запустить "колыбельную" - программу, что излучала частоту, замедляющую работу мозга, и могла за несколько минут усыпить любого человека, независимо от того, насколько он встревожен или нервничает.  
Тэсс рассказала ему, какая паника поднялась, когда флот вторжения только появился. В Империи очень давно царил мир, поэтому военный флот был чистой формальностью, и толку от него в бою было мало. Его привели в более-менее боевое состояние, переоснастив и поставив двигатели нового типа, разработанные в рекордно быстрые сроки, лишь спустя почти три месяца. Всё это время им хоть как-то удавалось отражать атаки, потому что Ник сообщал, куда надо передислоцироваться. Принц Роберт по сути отдал ему в руки управление флотом, Ник решал общие задачи, а Макс и остальные осуществляли командование на местах. Тем не менее, потери были значительными. Не удалось спасти три планеты, а это бессчётные миллионы жизней... Узнав об этом, Ник остановил доклад и некоторое время сидел, глядя в темноту за застывшим экраном, на который транслировала ему хронику войны Тэсс. Об этом ему тоже никто не успел сказать - это случилось в самом начале войны, и люди успели смириться с этими потерями, а дальше последовали и другие. Увидел он и флот противника, который столько месяцев подряд ужасал всех жителей Империи. Внешне в нём не было ничего страшного или отталкивающего, хотя визуально корабли и отличались от привычных взгляду. Пугала его численность - он выглядел огромным, особенно в сравнении с флотом, состощим из максимум нескольких сотен кораблей, половина из которых была больше похожа на выставочные образцы из музея. Этот флот не пытался выйти на связь и не отвечал на запросы, просто начал атаковать, как только оказался поблизости от населённых планет. Только теперь Ник хоть в какой-то мере мог понять этих людей, которые радовались окончанию кошмара. Он до сих пор не представлял, каким образом оказался замешан в самом эпицентре событий, но раз это помогло спасти людей, то так тому и быть. Всё равно это уже в прошлом, и ничего не изменить.  
Спал Ник тревожно, ему снова снились какие-то бессвязные обрывки кошмарных снов, включая только что увиденное. Вежливый стук в дверь практически принёс облегчение, дав возможность вынырнуть из тяжкой пелены снов и вернуться в реальность.  
\- Войдите, - ответил Ник.  
Дверь отворилась, и появился Мартин, такой же строгий и подтянутый как и вчера, будто он и вовсе не ложился.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр. Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули?  
\- Да, очень хорошо, спасибо.  
Красные глаза и опухшее лицо Ника сказали Мартину немного иное, но церемониймейстер оставался невозмутим.  
\- В таком случае я зайду через полчаса и провожу вас на завтрак.  
Ник немного напрягся.  
\- А кто там будет?  
\- Только вы и ваша команда, сэр.  
Издав облегчённый вздох, Ник взлохматил волосы.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, Мартин. Я пока приведу себя в порядок.  
Церемониймейстер ушёл, и Ник направился в ванную комнату, лениво размышляя, что ещё удивительного случится сегодня. Ничего внятного в голову не шло, там царил полнейший беспорядок после целой ночи изучения последних событий. Внутри сжималось при мысли обо всех погибших. Он гадал, что бы ощущал, если бы среди уничтоженных планет оказалась его родная? Она оказалась почти нетронута конфликтом, но радоваться этому ему казалось нечестным. Просматривая огромное количество материала, он почти привык видеть своё лицо на экране, слышать уверенные патриотичные речи. При виде Джека же его охватывало тяжёлое глухое чувство вины. За то, что позвал за собой и привёл к гибели, и за то, что не помнил его.  
На завтраке действительно не присутствовало никаких облечённых властью особ, и Ник почти начал надеяться, что этот день пройдёт проще, чем вчерашний. В этот раз их проводили в обеденный зал много меньше размерами, однако он также впечатлял шиком и убранством. Наверное, во всём Дворце не было ни одного не шикарного помещения. Лакеи подносили им блюда, несколько стояли вдоль стен, подобно почётному караулу. Все лакеи были молодыми мужчинами, поэтому взгляд Ника невольно зацепился за невысокую юную миловидную девушку, в относительно простом для такого места белом платье, и с распущенными тёмными волосами, что стояла у стены так же неподвижно, как и лакеи справа и слева от неё. Никто из его друзей не обращал на неё никакого внимания, поэтому и Ник старался не пялиться.  
Агнес сегодня выглядела иначе - она отдохнула, привела себя в порядок. В отличие от вчерашнего дня, сегодня на ней было платье, волосы роскошно уложены, так что Ник мог наконец оценить, насколько она красива. У парней разница не так бросалась в глаза, но и они выглядели много бодрее и спокойнее.  
Ник не мог удержаться от комплимента:  
\- Агнес, ты сегодня выглядишь просто шикарно.  
\- Спасибо, Ник, - она расцвела в улыбке. - Я бы сказала тебе то же самое, но это будет ложью. Выглядишь просто ужасно, - Агнес не перестала быть собой, и Ник улыбнулся в ответ. - Не спал ночью?  
\- Ага. Изучал хронику событий. Надоело ничего не знать о произошедшем.  
Агнес посерьёзнела:  
\- И как?  
Ник лишь покачал головой, опустив глаза. Он не знал, как несколькими словами выразить всё, что чувствует.  
Макс похлопал его по плечу:  
\- Мы всё понимаем, приятель. Такое трудно осознать сразу. Если захочешь о чём-то спросить или обсудить, то обращайся, мы расскажем обо всём, что ты захочешь знать. Хорошо?  
\- Спасибо, Макс, - Ник кивнул другу. Вспомнилась одна деталь, которая была достаточно нейтральной для обсуждения. - Это правда, что учёные смогли разработать новый гипер-двигатель? В разы мощнее, чем старые движки.  
\- Да, правда! - кивнул Макс. - Эта технология десятилетиями топталась на месте, пока нам всем не подпалило жо... - Макс осёкся и огляделся вокруг, вспомнив, где он находится. - Кхм, в общем, когда появилась необходимость, научные институты взялись за дело, и в рекордные сроки была разработана новая, более эффективная модель, и также быстро налажено их производство. Возросла производительность, мощность и точность выхода.  
Ник вздохнул завистливо. Макс уставился на него:  
\- Что?  
\- Звучит просто шикарно. Вот бы разжиться таким движком на свой корабль... Только он, наверное, кучу денег стоит? Ты знаешь точную стоимость?  
Брови Макса поползли вверх, он с удивлением смотрел на друга. Тони хмыкнул. Агнес же не удержалась и снова расширила пропасть между своим великолепным элегантным видом и простецким, местами оскорбительным поведением:  
\- Ты что, совсем тупой? Зачем тебе платить? Ты же национальный герой. Просто скажи - я хочу на свой корабль новый крутой движок, и всё.  
Ник замер, поражённо глядя на друзей, Макс тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Серьёзно? Так просто?  
\- Конечно. Ты думаешь, тебе откажут?  
Ник растерянно почесал затылок.  
\- Наверное, нет. Я не думал об этом. Хорошо, попробую.  
Девушка в простом платье, всё это время простоявшая неподвижно, вдруг повернула к нему голову, улыбнулась, глядя ему в глаза, и подняла вверх большие пальцы.  
Что это значит? Кто она вообще? Зачем она это делает? Он тоже с ней знаком, но всё забыл?  
Все остальные никак на это не отреагировали. Агнес сидела к ней спиной и не видела, но Тони и Макс должны были заметить это странное поведение девушки. Или оно не странное?.. Ведь они часто бывали до дворце, может, это нормально?..  
Девушка продолжала смотреть на него, не издавая ни звука. Она подняла в воздух правую руку и вытянутым указательным пальцем прочертила в воздухе несколько вполне узнаваемых силуэтов букв. Получилось слово "Тэсс". После последней "с" девушка постучала пальцем себя по виску. Ник пялился на неё несколько секунд, пока до него дошло - он ведь, кроме движка, хотел добавить и "мозгов" для Тэсс.  
Украдкой оглядевшись, он убедился, что никто не заметил, как он завис и довольно долго, как ему показалось, пялился на девушку.  
Откашлявшись, Ник повернулся ко входу в обеденный зал, где замерев стоял Мартин, проводивший его сюда.  
\- Мартин, могу я вас попросить? - стараясь не звучать неуверенно, обратился к нему Ник.  
\- Разумеется, сэр. О чем? - церемониймейстер в несколько шагов достиг стола и замер слева от Ника.  
Переглянувшись с Максом, он продолжил, понимая, что Мартин всё равно слышал весь разговор:  
\- Можно ли установить на мой корабль гипер-двигатель нового типа?  
\- Конечно, сэр. Это будет выполнено немедленно. Что-то ещё?  
\- Да. Моей ИИ на корабле уже много лет. Можно ли расширить её вычислительные мощности?  
\- Да, сэр.  
Мартин вопросительно глядел на него, ожидая, будут ли ещё просьбы.  
\- На этом всё. Спасибо, Мартин.  
Церемониймейстер почтительно склонил голову, отдал распоряжение:  
\- Катрина, выполняй.  
\- Хорошо, Мартин, - ответил бестелесный голос, а в это время девушка у стены с улыбкой беззвучно похлопала в ладоши и снова показала ему большие пальцы на обоих руках.  
Мартин вернулся на своё место, и они продолжили завтрак. Ник был очень рад, что теперь и корабль, и Тэсс станут быстрее и мощнее. Его тянуло поделиться радостью с Тэсс, но не хотелось делать это в присутствии всех этих посторонних людей, к тому же всё равно она уже всё знала - по умолчанию Ник вне корабля всегда оставался с ней на связи, и Тэсс сразу узнавала обо всём происходящем. А ещё Ника очень смущала эта странная девушка. Он старался не смотреть на неё лишний раз, но она словно бы ждала, когда он сделает это, потому что приложила указательный палец к губам, а затем сделала несколько шагов в сторону, при этом насквозь пройдя стоящего рядом лакея.  
Ник поперхнулся едой, и Тони от души похлопал его по спине. Один из лакеев моментально оказался рядом, предлагая воду. Когда Ник прокашлялся и осмотрелся вокруг, девушка уже исчезла. И что это вообще было?  
\- Ты в порядке? - заботливо спросил Макс, Агнес встревоженно смотрела на него. Что такого? Он же просто поперхнулся, с кем не бывает.  
\- Всё нормально, - отмахнулся Ник. - Не обращайте внимания.  
Отлично, просто отлично. Кроме огромной дыры в памяти теперь у него ещё и проблемы с головой. Очевидно, эту девушку видел только он. Если бы она была настоящей, сидящий рядом Тони бы точно увидел, как она прошла сквозь человека. Собственно, если бы она была настоящей, она бы не прошла сквозь него. Рассказать ли об этом друзьям? Или хотя бы Тэсс? Если и да, то точно не здесь, иначе Катрина об этом узнает.  
После завтрака Мартин занял их теми вопросами, от которых Ник сбежал вчера. Помимо чеканки монет им предложили рассмотреть ещё несколько разных проектов, посвящённых победе в войне. Ник просто соглашался с мнением друзей, украдкой оглядываясь вокруг в поисках своей галлюцинации, но её нигде не было. После он пытался связаться с Тэсс, но она не ответила. Мартин успокоил его, объяснив, что корабль в данный момент на верфи, проходит реконструкцию, и поэтому ИИ отключена. Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что всё пройдёт хорошо, и что Тэсс не обидится на него за такие внезапные и не согласованные с ней изменения.  
Мартин спросил, не возражают ли они против нескольких визитов в течение дня и ещё одной съёмки. На сей раз это будет не запись короткого обращения, а небольшая беседа с интервьюером по очереди, и в конце все вместе. Они, само собой, согласились. Первым делом они отправились в студию центрального телеканала, и Ник начал понемногу привыкать ко всем этим людям вокруг, которые их сопровождали и охраняли. Выполнив свою роль и ответив на вопросы словами, что появлялись на экране над камерой, Ник отошёл в сторону и стоял среди толпы работников, наблюдая, как Агнес ослепительно улыбается интервьюеру и зрителям, и рассматривая людей в помещении. Взгляд его зацепился за неуместно выглядящего человека - это был старик с длинной седой бородой и такими же седыми космами, в каком-то сером невнятном балахоне, с узловатым посохом в руке. Он стоял у стены и наблюдал за интервью. Ник предположил, что, возможно, это актёр в гриме, и он просто забрёл сюда из своего павильона в перерыв?.. Затем старик взглянул прямо на Ника, подмигнул и показал ему два больших пальца, зажав посох под мышкой, и Ник вздрогнул. Что за чертовщина происходит? Это что, тоже галлюцинация? Теперь их две? Отведя взгляд в сторону, Ник старательно не смотрел на этого человека, пока с ведущим разговаривали Макс и Тони.  
Оставалось лишь радоваться, что глюк не появился, пока он отвечал на вопросы, иначе мог бы случиться конфуз. Кроме того, как теперь вообще определять, где настоящие люди, а где нет? Ему что, игнорировать всех странно одетых мужчин и женщин?  
Когда они закончили, Ник огляделся, но не увидел этого человека и вздохнул с облегчением. Ужасно хотелось рассказать об этом Тэсс, но в данный момент это было невозможно. Ник попросил Мартина сразу сообщить ему, как только Тэсс снова включится, но до этого момента ещё оставалось больше суток. Выполняя его просьбу, за дело взялись всерьёз, и Ник опасался, что вовсе не узнает свой корабль по завершении реконструкции.  
В течение дня они посетили несколько госпиталей, университетов и академий, а также других учреждений, облетев планету вдоль и поперёк. От него не требовалось ничего сверхъестественного, он по большой части просто стоял и улыбался людям, либо ходил и жал руки, иногда говорил что-нибудь соответствующее ситуации. В Императорский Дворец они вернулись уже поздним вечером, Ник и остальные были вымотаны долгим днём, поэтому не прощаясь они разбрелись по своим спальням.  
Уже стоя на пороге своих покоев, Ник спросил у своего неизменного провожатого:  
\- А что запланировано на завтра?  
\- Не так много, сэр. Его Высочество согласился на фотосессию, поэтому с утра прибудут журналисты, чтобы сфотографировать вас с ним.  
\- Вот как, - вяло удивился Ник. Ещё одна встреча с принцем уже почти не пугала. - А потом?  
\- Потом будут проведена церемония погребения Джека, сэр.  
\- Но... - нахмурился Ник, вспоминая, что ему рассказывали о смерти этого человека. - Его же вместе с кораблём рассеяло по космосу неделю назад? Хоронить нечего?  
\- Так и есть. Однако было принято решение провести в этот день церемонию погребения на военном кладбище, с пустым гробом. Также в этот день будет отдана дань памяти и другим погибшим солдатам.  
\- Ясно. Спасибо, Мартин, до завтра.  
Ник так устал, что почти сразу уснул и без помощи Тэсс. Очень хотелось с ней поговорить, но приходилось ждать дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром Ника так же неизменно вежливо разбудили, и он понял, что понемногу привыкает к жизни с комфортом. Больше всего радовала невероятно мягкая уютная постель, не идущая ни в какое сравнение с его койкой на корабле. Ха, надо было попросить установить ему такую кровать в каюту, со смешком подумал Ник, а потом вспомнил, что предстоит сегодня. Похороны. Но сначала фотосессия вместе с принцем. Надо не терять концентрацию и не глазеть, не вздрагивать и вообще никак не реагировать на людей, которые хоть чем-то будут отличаться от всех остальных. Не хочется прослыть психом с уехавшей крышей.  
После завтрака их всех увели снова в гримёрные, и даже заставили переодеться в нечто более торжественное и пышное. Нику было не по себе в такой одежде, она казалась тесной и сковывающей, но выбирать не приходилось. На всех остальных было нечто похожее, Тони пришлось тяжелее всего, с его габаритами он, казалось, едва дышал, затянутый в парадный наряд. Лишь Агнес была как рыба в воде, сверкая ещё больше, чем вчера. Когда они были готовы, их провели в один из залов для приёмов, там уже находилось с десяток журналистов с камерами. Внимательно оглядев их всех, он увидел стоящую отдельно от прочих пожилую женщину в сером строгом костюме и в шляпке. У неё не было никакого оборудования, только карандаш и большой блокнот в руках. Это стало превращаться в своего рода соревнование - найди самого странного человека в помещении и игнорируй его. Это не интервью, а только лишь фотосъёмка, значит человеку с блокнотом тут делать вообще нечего. В ответ на его взгляд женщина улыбнулась, а затем чиркнула что-то в блокноте и развернула его к Нику. Там было написано "Мы скоро нормально поговорим, обещаю." Стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, Ник отвернулся в сторону. Что ж, появилась надежда хоть на какое-то объяснение.  
Через пару минут явился принц Роберт. В этот раз не было разговоров, они лишь поприветствовали друг друга, и затем позировали, стоя рядом, и жали друг другу руки. Затем то же самое проделали с остальными членами его команды, и в конце было общее фото. Он устал от попыток изобразить улыбку, и лишь надеялся, что она выглядит не слишком неестественно.  
Всё продолжалось почти час, и он был счастлив возможности наконец влезть обратно в свою одежду. Пока он переодевался за ширмой, в гримёрной его ожидал Мартин.   
\- Сэр, поступают приглашения совершить визиты на ряд других планет. Решать, разумеется, вам, но думаю, стоит принять хотя бы часть из них. Пока что вы были на мероприятиях только на Гиберре, а люди хотят видеть вас везде.  
Внезапно к нему за ширму зашла та самая женщина в сером и активно замахала руками, явно призывая его отказаться. Хорошо, что церемониймейстер его не видел, потому что Ник вздрогнул при её появлении. К тому же ситуация была неловкой, он же переодевался, пусть уже и почти закончил с этим - по крайней мере он был в штанах.   
\- Э-э-э...  
Ник завис, не зная что ответить. Он не видел причин для отказа, но галлюцинация очень настойчиво просила его не делать этого. Женщина снова написала что-то в блокноте и показала ему. Теперь там было написано "Через пару дней".  
\- Ну... Ладно, я не против слетать на пару планет, но возможно это отложить на несколько дней? - ответил Ник, сам не зная, почему слушается глюка.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Я сообщу остальным о вашем решении, а также составлю предварительный график, если вы не возражаете.  
\- Хорошо.   
Галлюцинация традиционно показала ему одобрительно большой палец и растворилась в воздухе. Помня о том, что Катрина неусыпно бдит на всей территории Дворца, Ник гадал, заметила ли она странности в его поведении, и если да, то что о них думает.  
\- Пришёл отчёт о состоянии вашего корабля, сэр. Реконструкция почти завершена, уже вечером вы сможете связаться с Тэсс.   
\- А посмотреть корабль можно будет? - загорелся Ник. Ему не терпелось увидеть, что же стало с его кораблём, это было совсем как в детстве, в ожидании приятного и долгожданного подарка.  
\- Разумеется, сэр. По вашей просьбе вас доставят к нему.  
\- Отлично! Большое спасибо, Мартин, - поблагодарил Ник, выходя наконец из-за ширмы.   
Что ж, вечером его ожидает приятная, как он надеется, встреча с Тэсс и кораблём, но нельзя забывать о том, что запланировано днём.   
Тони с Максом уже были готовы, а вот Агнес пришлось подождать - она переодевалась в другое, траурное платье.   
Их с комфортом доставили по воздуху к месту проведения церемонии. Ник ожидал, что там будут люди, но не думал, что их окажется так много. И военные, и простые граждане пришли отдать долг памяти защитникам. Кроме Джека, в этот день состоится погребение ещё четырёхсот пятидесяти трёх человек.   
Вокруг мемориала, где проводилось захоронение, было установление ограждение, и за ним стояли люди. Множество людей. Ник знал, что ради этого сюда прилетели даже с других планет.   
Конечно же, велась и съёмка происходящего, которая шла в прямом эфире.   
Сначала какой-то военный чин, которого Ник не знал... а возможно, знал, но забыл, долго читал торжественную речь. Ник слушал, смотрел на людей, щурясь от яркого солнца. Погода снова стояла ясная, похоже, здесь она и правда почти всегда такая. Он знал, что сотни людей смотрят на него живьём, а ещё больше в телетрансляции, но уже почти не переживал из-за этого. Никаких неадекватных личностей, которые бы странно себя вели, поблизости не было, и Ник был этому рад. Может, она... Или он?.. Оно успокоилось, или просто ждёт обещанной возможности нормально поговорить. Вполне вероятно, оно появится сегодня вечером, когда он окажется один на своём корабле, вдали от внимательного взора Катрины и всех остальных.   
Чин закончил с речью, теперь была их очередь. Ник и остальные вышли вперёд к трибуне, и он произнёс свою небольшую речь, что ему дали изучить, пока они сюда летели.   
\- Приветствую вас, друзья мои, - начал он, уверенно глядя в камеру. - Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы почтить память павших героев. Светит солнце, поют птицы, и наша с вами жизнь продолжается. Мы никогда не забудем тех, кто отдал всё за мир и покой на наших планетах. Эти люди сделали всё, что было в их силах. Всё, что мы можем сделать в ответ - помнить о них. Почтим же их минутой молчания.  
Ник замолчал, ощущая, кто к концу речи у него немного защипало глаза. Как это жестоко - он обещает помнить, но не сможет выполнить этого обещания так, как все остальные. Впервые ему стало по-настоящему больно от того, что у него забрали часть жизни. Он отвернулся от камеры к экрану позади, на котором было видно крупным планом лицо Джека. Потом оно сменилось другими лицами погибших, и этот печальный калейдоскоп продолжался до самого конца церемонии, которая длилась ещё долго. После истечения минуты молчания своё слово сказали и его друзья, затем они направились в могиле, куда был опущен пустой гроб Джека. Агнес не сдержала слёз, она стояла, всхлипывая и утирая под чёрной вуалью слёзы платочком. Ник приобнял её за плечи, и она благодарно прильнула к нему. Тони с Максом подавленно стояли рядом.   
Было тихо, поэтому до них доносились звуки плача от людей там, за ограждением. Многие из них кого-то потеряли. Держаться становилось всё тяжелее, всё происходящее слишком давило, он хотел трусливо сбежать, от этого яркого неба, от этих людей, от боли, которую он не думал, что испытает. В каком бы состоянии он сейчас был, если бы ничего не забыл?..  
Всё закончилось, и их наконец отпустили только через три часа. Ник ощущал себя выжатым как лимон, во время обратной дороги во Дворец он уселся на сиденье у окна и всю дорогу смотрел на проплывающие внизу городские пейзажи, не чувствуя в себе сил заговорить с друзьями. Судя по царящей в салоне флаера тишине, они были в таком же состоянии, а может и хуже - они ведь попрощались с другом.   
Когда они преодолели большую часть пути, с Ником связался Мартин.  
\- Реконструкция вашего корабля завершена, сэр. Все системы готовы к работе, ИИ также в полном порядке.   
\- Отлично! Могу я прямо сейчас отправиться к своему кораблю?  
\- Но, сэр... - похоже, Мартина сбила с толку такая поспешность Ника. - Корабль ещё на верфи. Планировалось провести испытания двигателя, выйти на орбиту, и уже после этого вернуть его на стоянку столичного космопорта. Может быть, вы подождёте?   
\- Мартин, я же не собираюсь на нём немедленно куда-то стартовать! Я просто хочу посмотреть, что стало с кораблём, который мне как родной дом, и поболтать с Тэсс. Ничего не случится, обещаю.   
\- Что ж, как вам будет угодно. Должен предупредить, что верфи находятся далеко, путь займёт почти час.  
\- Это не проблема.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я отдам распоряжения. Флаер доставит ваших друзей во Дворец, и затем отвезёт к кораблю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Ник отключился, и заметил подозрительный взгляд Макса.  
\- Зачем так торопиться?  
\- Я просто соскучился за эти два дня по Тэсс, - пожал плечами Ник, делая вид, что всё в порядке. Мысленно он извинился перед другом за обман, чувствуя укол вины, но ему было нужно разобраться с этой проклятой галлюцинацией, а нормально поговорить они смогут только на корабле.   
Агнес толкнула Макса кулаком в бок:  
\- Ты что, не видишь? Ему просто надо побыть одному. Не лезь к нему.   
\- Ну ладно, - Макс сдался, но подозрительное выражение из его глаз не ушло.   
Друг слишком давно его знает, поэтому понял, что Ник что-то недоговаривает. Ничего, потом он всё ему объяснит, как только сам всё поймёт.  
Макс на прощание хлопнул его по плечу и окинул внимательным взглядом. Ник изобразил беззаботную улыбку. Затем летательный аппарат вновь поднялся в воздух и понёс его в сторону верфей. Нику даже не приходилось общаться с пилотами, все указания передавал Мартин, что было очень удобно.   
Через несколько минут на сидении напротив него соткался из воздуха силуэт ребёнка, мальчика лет пяти-шести, в рубашке и шортиках, в смешной панамке на голове, и стал с любопытством смотреть через окно вниз, иногда тыкая пальчиком в стекло. Ник лишь вздохнул и отвернулся от него, разложил сиденье и попытался задремать, раз уж лететь долго.  
Ему это удалось, и разбудил его толчок, когда летательный аппарат коснулся земли, и едва слышное гудение затихло. Ник выбрался наружу, следом за ним молча шёл ненастоящий мальчик.  
Вокруг было темно - в этом часовом поясе уже стояла глубокая ночь - поэтому во мгле смутно угадывались очертания других кораблей, его же корабль был любезно подсвечен источниками света в покрытии поля. Ник жадно обвёл глазами его силуэт, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли что-нибудь во внешнем облике. Вроде бы ничего... С ним точно два дня что-то делали?..   
С волнением Ник приблизился к люку и поздоровался:  
\- Привет, Тэсс. Пустишь домой?  
\- Здравствуй, Ник. На этот раз, так и быть, пущу. Но больше так надолго не пропадай.  
Надо же, Тэсс решила пошутить. Остаётся надеяться, что характер её не слишком изменился.  
Пока он добирался до рубки управления, Тэсс задала вопрос:  
\- Ник, а кто тебя сопровождает? Ты нас познакомишь?  
Услышав эти слова, Ник замер на месте. Затем обернулся и впился взглядом в мальчика, который ярко ему улыбнулся.  
\- Ты тоже его видишь, да?   
\- Вижу. Ник, ты же осознаёшь абсурдность своего вопроса?  
\- Да, осознаю. Но раз ты его тоже видишь, значит, я не псих!   
\- Не понимаю. Объясни, пожалуйста.  
\- Объясню, только сначала опиши его. Кого ты видишь?  
\- Маленького мальчика в панаме, Ник. А ты?  
\- Тоже мальчика. Но это сейчас. Так, ты! - Ник вытянул палец в направлении галлюцинации. - Превратись в ту девушку, которой был в первый раз!  
На месте мальчика незамедлительно появилась та самая девушка в белом платье, с распущенными волосами.  
\- На самом деле в первый раз я выглядела не так, но ты меня тогда не заметил.  
\- Так ты умеешь говорить! - воскликнул Ник. - Чёрт побери, ты разговариваешь!.. Погоди, что?   
\- Ты не очень наблюдательный, Ник, - девушка с улыбкой покачала головой. - Я почти всё время была рядом, но ты заметил меня лишь с четвёртого раза.  
\- Рядом?.. С четвёртого?.. Что?.. Да кто ты вообще!  
У Ника голова кругом шла. Он очень хотел знать, что происходит, и зачем его преследует неизвестно кто.  
\- Я здесь, чтобы всё объяснить, Ник. Я не могла говорить во Дворце, потому что Катрина услышала бы, как ты говоришь с пустотой. Мне необходимо было пообщаться с тобой и Тэсс наедине. Поэтому, пожалуйста, успокойся, - девушка подошла ближе и положила ладонь ему на плечо. Ник подозрительно покосился на эту ладонь - она была вполне материальна, он ощущал прикосновение. - Я хочу всё объяснить вам обоим, поэтому, пожалуйста, сначала расскажи Тэсс события этих двух дней, пока она была отключена.  
\- Хорошо.   
Ник решил не спорить и, пока добирался до рубки, вкратце пересказал всё своей ИИ. Затем спросил:  
\- А что у тебя? Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Замечательно, Ник! Я тебе очень благодарна. С новыми мощностями я ощущаю себя намного быстрее и свободнее. Это... если говорить человеческими аллегориями, как вдохнуть воздух полной грудью после пыльной темницы.  
\- Я очень рад, Тэсс.   
\- Новые двигатели готовы к работе. Полный запас топлива. Можем лететь хоть сейчас.  
\- Нет, Тэсс. Мартин просил без тестирования двигателей никуда не улетать.  
\- Как скажешь, Ник.  
\- Боюсь, нам придётся нарушить твоё обещание. Извини.  
Ник обернулся к девушке, которая произнесла эти слова без особого раскаяния, и увидел в её руках какой-то небольшой приборчик. Она на что-то нажала, и Ник не ощутил толчка или чего-то подобного, но вдруг раздался тонкий неприятный звук, издаваемый деформируемой обшивкой корабля. Что такое?.. Что могло случиться с кораблём, который спокойно стоит на месте?  
\- Тэсс, доклад!  
\- Мы в открытом космосе, Ник, - бесстрастно произнесла Тэсс.  
\- Что?.. Как это возможно? Мы же не двигались. Что ты сделала? Ты что, телепортировала нас? - в голове Ника хаотично скакали мысли. Попасть с поверхности планеты в космос можно было только одним способом - взлететь. Либо на старой доброй реактивной тяге, либо на более удобных антигравах. О телепортации легенды давно ходили, но учёные утверждали, что практически это неосуществимо. - Тэсс, изображение на главный экран. Где мы?  
Перед Ником появилось большое изображение чёрного космоса, с яркими огоньками звёзд. Потом оно съехало в бок, появился сильно приглушённый багровый силуэт звезды.  
\- Ник, это Гарлиминис, звезда Гиберры. Мы находимся точно в той же точке пространства. Вот здесь, - квадрат черноты на мониторе увеличился, и в нём стал виден шар планеты, - мы были минуту назад. Текущее положение планеты соответствует её положению две недели назад.  
\- Что за?..  
Ник обернулся и вперил взгляд в девушку, которая поставила прибор на пульт и стояла, невинно скрестив руки за спиной.  
\- Ник, ты ведь уже и сам догадался, зачем спрашивать?  
\- Мы на том же самом месте... Но на две недели назад. Это не телепортация, а путешествие во времени?  
\- Верно!  
Ник ошеломлённо опустился в своё кресло, глядя на девушку. Но ведь путешествия в прошлое тоже невозможны? Может, Тэсс над ним подшучивает? Перевёл взгляд на тот самый приборчик. Откуда он у неё? Как конкретно он работает?  
\- Ладно. Давайте разберёмся во всём. - Ник устало потёр лицо руками. - Какой сегодня день?   
\- Третье июля.  
\- То есть... - Посмотрев на монитор, который по-прежнему показывал звёзды, Ник уточнил: - То есть, прямо сейчас где-то там я, что-то делаю, и пока ещё ничего не забыл?  
\- Верно, - повторила девушка.  
\- Но ведь сейчас самый разгар военных действий! - дошло до Ника. - Нас моментально засекут! Наверное, уже засекли. Полагаю, на два одинаковых моих корабля точно обратят внимание?..  
\- Не волнуйся, Ник. Нас никто не увидит, пока я этого не захочу.   
\- Но как это вообще возможно?.. Имею в виду, я здесь, и я там... А как же парадоксы, и вот это всё?  
\- А вот именно поэтому я и стёрла тебе память. Тебе предстоит встретиться с собой. Но если бы я не стёрла память, то ты бы помнил своё будущее - а это естественно только для меня, живые материальные разумные существа к такому не приспособлены. К тому же подобное негативно влияет на саму ткань реальности. Прости, Ник, что забрала у тебя твои воспоминания, но у меня не было выбора.  
В её голосе было искреннее сожаление.  
\- Так это ты... Но как?.. Как, чёрт побери, ты сделала это? Вообще, ты же... - Ник неопределённо повёл руками в воздухе, пытаясь выразить свою мысль. Как такая юная девушка могла не только переместить его во времени, но и стереть память? Ей же от силы лет семнадцать, а может и шестнадцать.  
\- А, тебя смущает мой вид? - девушка оглядела себя, словно впервые увидела своё тело. Через мгновение перед ним стоял невысокого роста немолодой человек, в строгом костюме, с седыми волосами и усталым одутловатым лицом, с мешками под глазами. - Так лучше? - немного хрипловатым голосом спросил он.  
\- Как вы это делаете? - задала вопрос Тэсс. - Я не понимаю. Все мои приборы фиксируют обычного человека с соответствующими внешнему облику параметрами. Но в течение микросекунды вы полностью меняетесь.   
Мужчина пожал плечами и развёл руками.  
\- Вы можете показать свой настоящий облик? - задал вопрос Ник. Непроизвольно он перешёл на "вы" при виде человека заметно старше себя.  
\- Увы, не могу. Если я приму настоящий облик, вы меня просто не увидите, - объяснил мужчина. - Я не являюсь материальным видом разумной жизни.   
\- Невероятно... Вы первая чужая разумная форма жизни, встреченная человечеством.  
\- Вторая, - печально поправил его мужчина. - И это, увы, моя вина. Поэтому я пытался сделать всё, что мог, чтобы уберечь людей.   
\- А, вы о флоте вторжения?   
\- Да. Транглы, как они себя называют. Не самые дружелюбные создания, и по моей вине получившие возможности влиять на реальность, которыми никто из материальных сущностей не должен обладать, потому что это непременно приведёт к катастрофе.  
\- Какой?  
\- Не возражаете, если я присяду? - соблюдая соответствие со своим обликом, мужчина устало опустился на соседнее кресло. Нику даже в голову не пришло предложить ему сесть, гость же сам сказал, что не материален. - Позвольте, я расскажу по порядку. В моём мире я долго был один...  
\- В вашем мире?! - не удержался от возгласа Ник. Этого ещё не хватало. Его новый приятель даже не из этого мира... У Ника пошла кругом голова.  
Мужчина посмотрел укоризненно, и Ник прикрыл рот ладонью.  
\- В моём мире я долго был один, сам по себе. Я просто появился и существовал, и таких как я больше не было. В течение долгого времени я просто был, но я существую во времени не так, как вы. Я это понял, только когда появились другие разумные создания. Транглы. Мне стало интересно, и я с ними общался. Рассказал о себе, о том, что могу путешествовать вперёд и назад... Ох, не совсем так. В любой момент времени я существую в единственном экземпляре. Просто я могу выбирать любой момент моего существования, какой захочу. Очень долго для меня не было разницы между этими двумя понятиями - прошлым и будущим, - ведь ничего не менялось, только звёзды появлялись и исчезали, вместо них появлялись такие же. Но этим разумным созданиям захотелось власти над временем и пространством. Используя то, чем я с ними поделился, они создали машину времени, множество машин. Не задумываясь о последствиях, они кроили реальность на свой лад, и в итоге она стала разрушаться в результате необдуманных действий тех, кто не должен обладать такими умениями. Там больше нельзя было существовать, ни им, ни мне. Оставалось только сбежать в другую реальность, и они сделали это раньше, чем я смог решиться на самый ужасный за всё моё существование поступок. Мой мир могло бы спасти только полное их уничтожение, в каждом моменте времени, куда они добрались. И я мог бы это сделать, потратив на это все свои силы, но не смог решиться на это.  
Мужчина сидел, опустив голову, в его глухом голосе слышалась боль.  
\- Они были единственными разумными существами, которых я встретил. Поэтому я не смог их остановить, пока была возможность. Они нашли способ уйти в другую реальность - вашу - и сбежали, оставив меня там умирать. Несмотря на всё своё могущество, я не смогу существовать в мире, в котором время полностью уничтожено, и его больше нет. Сразу же я отправился вслед за ними, но это отняло у меня все силы. Я смог лишь проявиться и осознать себя в вашем мире и упасть на одну из пустынных планет, наблюдая, как флот транглов собирается атаковать обитаемые планеты. Они нашли себе новый мир, и не собирались делиться им с кем-то ещё, считая его по праву своим. Я ощущал вину за это, ведь из-за меня вы оказались в опасности. Я должен был действовать, но знал, что для полного восстановления сил мне понадобится много времени - четыре месяца по вашему календарю. Я могу черпать энергию из самого пространственно-временного континуума, но не мгновенно. И поскольку я живу во временном потоке не так, как вы, я точно знал, в какой миг полностью восстановлю свои силы, набрав свой максимум. Четырнадцатого июля.  
Ник не сдержал возглас, а потом снова закрыл рот рукой. Тэсс также внимала молча, наверное, уже сделав какие-то выводы.  
\- Но до этого дня было далеко, а агрессоров надо было остановить уже тогда. Тогда я решил, что семнадцатого июля - сегодня - найду тебя и отдам тебе машину времени. Одну из тех, что создали транглы.   
\- Но... - Ник перевёл взгляд на машину, потом снова на собеседника. - Я не понимаю. Если они разрушают реальность, то зачем ты отдаёшь мне столь опасную вещь?  
\- Верно, разрушают. Но у меня нет выбора, приходится идти на риск. Необходимо было действовать уже тогда, а я не мог никак взаимодействовать с этой реальностью, не мог общаться с кем-либо, на что-либо влиять, лишь наблюдать. Поэтому я нашёл агента влияния. Тебя. Теперь, когда ты всё знаешь, тебе предстоит отправиться в прошлое, и сообщить себе же, что нужно делать, чтобы спасти людей. Всех спасти не получится, но тебе необходимо действовать, потому что иначе транглы уничтожат всё человечество, а затем и всю реальность, ибо они не остановятся, заполучив власть над временем в свои руки.   
\- То есть, получается, я всё это время знал, что делать, потому что мне об этом сообщали?.. - лицо Ника вытянулось от удивления. Такого он не мог даже предположить.  
\- А ты что, правда думал, что внезапно стал таким умным, каким никогда не был? - добродушно усмехнулся мужчина.  
\- Ну, нет... В общем... Я сомневался, конечно, но мне столько раз говорили об этом, что я почти поверил.  
Ник рассмеялся, потирая лоб рукой. С ума сойти. Он думал, что вся война осталась позади, но она ему только предстоит?  
\- Постойте, а почему именно я?   
\- Просто в тот момент времени, когда я решил действовать, ты оказался в самой ближней ко мне точке пространства, и я смог из последних остатков сил проследить твою временную линию, и далее следить за твоими действиями - за действиями сразу двоих тебя. - Видя, как у Ника округлились глаза, мужчина пояснил: - Я иначе живу во времени, не забывай. Уже тогда я мог видеть твои действия в качестве национального героя, и последующие действия в качестве информатора. Для тебя это в будущем, для меня же одновременно и в будущем, и в прошлом, и... Прости, но это я всё равно не смогу объяснить человеческим языком, просто поверь мне на слово.  
Ник криво улыбался, чувствуя, как его вернули с небес на землю. Он почти успел поверить в собственную исключительность... А тут поди ж ты - просто не там пролетал. Помимо этого, он ещё и марионеткой пришельца оказался. Это... Разочаровывает? Ранит. Удручает. И совсем немного злит.  
А может быть, и не немного. Но как он может злиться, если это была отчаянная попытка спасти людей?  
Ник склонился вперёд, сидя в кресле, поставил локти на колени и с лёгким рычанием взлохматил себе волосы.  
\- Этого слишком много для меня. Слишком сложно... Я думал, всё позади, но мне прямо сейчас надо идти и убеждать себя же что-то сделать?  
\- Да. Тебе необходимо будет совершить прыжок в двенадцатое марта, используя этот прибор, созданный транглами. Я не смогу быть там с тобой, первые несколько недель я был слишком слаб, чтобы даже явить себя перед кем-то, поэтому действовать вы будете вместе с Тэсс.   
\- А нельзя ли переместиться ещё раньше и организовать тёплую встречу агрессорам? - нахмурился Ник.  
\- Увы, нет. Ни я, ни эта машина времени не можем отправиться в прошлое раньше момента нашего появления в этом мире - времени до этого момента для нас попросту не существует. Понимаю, что ты хочешь избежать потерь и спасти всех, но тот план, что предлагаю я - это самый оптимальный вариант между попыткой спасти людей и не уничтожить реальность. Прошу, верь мне.  
После недолгих раздумий Ник медленно кивнул, снова садясь ровно.  
\- После того, как ты всё сделаешь, машина времени должна быть уничтожена. Обязательно уничтожь её, - повторил с нажимом мужчина, подаваясь вперёд. - Если те, кто управляет вами, узнают о ней, то не успокоятся, пока не найдут. А если найдут, то ваша реальность обречена - они обязательно захотят использовать её, даже если ты им расскажешь, как это опасно. Они всё равно не остановятся. Поэтому никоим образом нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то о ней узнал. Никто из твоей команды не должен узнать об этом. Знали только ты и Тэсс - поэтому я стёр вам обоим память, чтобы вы могли выполнить свою задачу.   
\- Что ж, это вроде бы понятно... Но к чему были эти твои странные молчаливые появления?  
Мужчина мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Этому есть две причины. Первая - мне необходимо было добиться, чтобы у корабля и Тэсс были новые двигатели и расширенные вычислительные мощности, и чтобы сегодня ты никуда не улетал, а остался на планете и отправился на свой корабль. А вторая - мне было скучно. За всё это время я успел к тебе привыкнуть, я считаю тебя своим... другом?.. Поэтому мне было интереснее находиться рядом с тобой, чем где-то ещё в одиночестве, в те моменты времени, когда требовалось просто ждать.  
\- Оу, - Ник не нашёлся с ответом. Пожалуй, стоит гордиться хотя бы этим - он стал другом очень древнему разумному существу из другого измерения, ничего для этого не сделав и ни разу с ним не пообщавшись. - Ладно, а для чего тебе нужны мощности Тэсс?  
\- Они нужны не мне, а тебе. Действовать ты будешь сам - в тот период времени я существую с минимальным уровнем сил, и никак не могу влиять на реальность. Я могу лишь отсюда сообщать тебе временные и пространственные координаты, тебе же с Тэсс придётся прибывать в нужную точку пространства - с точностью до сантиметра - и перемещаться во времени. Потому что эта машина перемещает лишь во времени, но не пространстве. Тебе надо будет попасть на свой корабль в прошлом, чтобы поговорить с собой. Увы, переместить в прошлое весь корабль и просто подлететь и состыковаться нельзя - в прошлом я не смогу обеспечить вам маскировку, а твоё обнаружение недопустимо. Поэтому Тэсс придётся быть очень аккуратной и точной - если она ошибётся на несколько метров, ты окажешься или в открытом космосе, или внутри переборки.  
Ника продрал мороз от описанной перспективы. Одна ошибка, и всё... С другой стороны, раз уж они всё-таки уничтожили флот транглов в тот день, значит, у него всё получилось? И кстати! Как они это сделали?  
\- Как был уничтожен их флот? - озвучил свой вопрос Ник.  
\- Я не могу пока что тебе сказать об этом. Для тебя это будущее. Именно поэтому я стёр тебе память. И поэтому не могу сказать сейчас.  
С сомнением Ник смотрел на пришельца. Все его иллюзии, выстроенные за эти дни, с треском рассыпались. Он совсем не удивится, если окажется, что в момент своей героической победы он и близко там не был.  
\- Погодите, что-то я опять не догоняю... Если необходимо держать всё в секрете и не дать никому узнать... То зачем мы сбежали с верфи, где наше исчезновение точно заметят?..  
\- Не заметят, - уверил его мужчина. - Когда ты всё сделаешь, то вернёшься на одну наносекунду позже момента своего исчезновения, и визуально корабль просто продолжит стоять на месте.  
Ник подумал о приказе принца докладывать ему обо всём, что удастся вспомнить. Будет ли считаться нарушением приказа и предательством его молчание? Да, он узнал много нового о произошедшем, но - технически - он ничего не вспомнил, и поэтому приказ выполнять не обязан. Если же он правда пойдёт и расскажет всё Роберту и отдаст машину времени, то человечеству конец. Опять же, если этот пришелец не врёт, но способа проверить его слова нет, придётся просто поверить ему, как он и просил.  
\- Допустим, я согласен. Как мы это сделаем?  
\- Вам придётся действовать без меня. Первые два месяца после появления в этом мире у меня недостаточно сил, чтобы как-то действовать самому. Я поделюсь с Тэсс пространственно-временными координатами того объекта, в который вам нужно попасть, она тебя туда отправит, и ты должен будешь убедить себя действовать. Первым делом тебе надо собрать своих друзей. Я отыскал их среди тех, кто находился в отчаянном положении и готов был отправиться в авантюру по спасению мира.   
\- Что ж, тогда не будем затягивать с этим, - Ник нервно сглотнул. Перспектива встречи с самим собой... пугала, если быть честным. А если не получится убедить себя... его?.. Как вообще думать о другом себе, что говорить при встрече? - Тэсс, что думаешь об этом? Ты в деле?  
\- Разумеется, Ник. Я же всего лишь ИИ на твоём корабле, и выполню всё, что ты прикажешь.  
Ник скривился. Иногда он почти забывал, что Тэсс не является самодостаточной личностью, привыкнув общаться с ней как с другом.  
\- Знаю, но... Ты считаешь правильным, если мы согласимся на эту затею?  
\- Да, я считаю это правильным решением. Мы должны сделать всё, что в наших силах.  
\- Хорошо. Ну, значит, не будем откладывать. Давай, отправимся и познакомимся с прошлым собой. А... Собственно, как? Как управлять этой штукой? - Ник кивнул на приборчик, который так и валялся на том же месте. - Вы меня научите?  
\- Это не обязательно, - Ник поднял брови, услышав такой ответ пришельца. - Управление ею требует идеальной точности настройки, - пояснил мужчина. - Человеческой мозг с этим не справится. Управление всеми перемещениями во времени будет осуществлять Тэсс, вам придётся ей довериться. Тэсс, ты можешь подключиться к ней? Я объясню, как с ней обращаться.  
\- Да, конечно. Ник?  
Ник кивнул, разрешая действовать, и из-под пульта выполз кабель и подсоединился к невинному на вид прибору. Гость положил руку на пульт и закрыл глаза, погрузившись в молчание. У них с Тэсс явно шла оживлённая беседа где-то там, в цифровых недрах разума ИИ и этого странного существа. Ник просто сидел и пялился на них, не зная, чем себя занять. Через пару минут ему надоело, и он откинулся на спинку кресла, тоже закрыв глаза. Это был долгий день, и он устал. В животе забурчало, и до него дошло, что он не ел с самого утра. Сложная дилемма - бросаться в прошлое сразу, или отложить начало спасения мира в пользу обеда?.. Всё равно это никак не повлияет на очерёдность событий, раз уж они путешествуют во времени. Теоретически, он может вообще отправиться на какой-нибудь курорт, месяц поваляться на песочке у воды под тёплым солнышком... А потом уже, загорелый и отдохнувший, он отправится на встречу с собой. Ник мечтательно улыбнулся, представляя свой отдых. Может быть, получится вот так отдохнуть, когда всё закончится? Если он вернётся в тот же день, то сможет сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, и попросить себе шикарный отпуск, ему наверняка не откажут.  
Общение гостя из другого мира и Тэсс заняло почти двадцать минут. Довольно долго, учитывая скорость мышления искусственного интеллекта, да и пришельца недооценивать не стоит. Ник старался не параноить и не выдумывать каких-либо секретов, которые они могли обсуждать за его спиной. Тэсс его никогда не обманет, в этом можно не сомневаться.  
\- Ник, я получила все необходимые данные для первого прыжка, а также для двух последующих.  
\- Почему не сразу для всех?   
\- Массив полученных мною данных огромен. Он включает в себя информацию о положении в пространстве и времени твоего корабля, с учётом движения корабля относительно звёзд, а так же движения самих звёзд. Нам необходимо попасть в конкретную точку в конкретный момент, расчёт потребует всех моих мощностей. Данные заняли всё то место в моей памяти, что я могу выделить, сохранив требуемую точность результата вычислений. Даже сейчас мне потребуются все ресурсы для выполнения задачи, раньше же я вообще с ней не справилась бы. После трёх прыжков мне понабится новая информация о дальнейших действиях.  
\- Понятно. Значит, приступаем прямо сейчас? - спросил Ник, вскакивая и потирая вспотевшие ладони.   
\- Сначала нужно достичь необходимой точки в пространстве. Полёт займёт несколько часов, ты можешь отдохнуть.  
Ник ощутил странную смесь облегчения и разочарования. Нервное возбуждение требовало начать действовать прямо сейчас, но с другой стороны, так он успеет придумать, что сказать самому себе.   
Пришелец поднял вверх руки и сказал:  
\- Не буду тебе мешать, Ник. Тэсс знает, что делать, и какие данные передать себе в прошлом. Если появятся какие-то вопросы, то просто позови меня, я отвечу.  
\- Спасибо. Но я ведь даже не знаю, как к вам обращаться.  
До Ника только сейчас дошло, что собеседник до сих пор толком не представился. Он всё рассказал о себе, но не назвался.  
\- У меня нет имени, оно никогда не было мне нужно.   
\- А как вас называли транглы? - прищурился Ник. Ну не может же быть, чтобы у разумного существа совсем не было имени или чего-то похожего.  
\- Они называли меня богом, - с печалью ответил мужчина. - Но они ошибались.  
\- Тогда... - Ник задумался, пытаясь решить, какое обращение подойдёт. - Тэсс, что можешь предложить?  
\- У меня есть несколько вариантов для нашего гостя, - на этом слове упомянутый гость из иного мира улыбнулся. - Я могу озвучить их, и он сам выберет.  
\- Гость! - повторил Ник за ИИ, глядя на пришельца. Это не совсем имя, но вполне ему подходит. К тому же, эта реакция на прозвучавшее слово... - Вы же ведь знали, как мы вас назовём, да?  
Гость кивнул.  
\- Более того, я уже привык к этому имени. Давно ждал, когда оно наконец прозвучит.  
Ник поражённо покачал головой. Эти противоречащие друг другу фразы, тем не менее, имели смысл. Интересно, каково действительно жить вот так, одновременно в разных временах?.. Наверное, он не сможет даже близко это представить.  
Вспомнив о том, что нужно ещё долететь до места первого визита в прошлое, Ник развернулся к пульту и запустил двигатели, надеясь про себя, что ребята на верфи всё сделали как надо, и всё обойдётся без проверочных испытаний. Он внимательно изучил показатели, что выдавала новая начинка корабля, и, через минуту повернувшись к Гостю, увидел, что его кресло пустует. Очень любезно с его стороны оставить Ника на некоторое время одного.   
Показатели приятно удивляли. Путь, который раньше занял бы у них почти девять часов, теперь займёт всего три с половиной.   
За это время он успел перекусить и даже немного вздремнуть. Он не собирался, но когда после приёма пищи уселся в своё кресло в рубке и прикрыл глаза, чтобы продумать свою будущую речь, то незаметно для себя заснул. Тэсс разбудила его, лишь когда они уже прибыли на место.   
Вокруг царила пустота и чёрный вакуум, они находились довольно далеко от ближайшей обитаемой звёздной системы.  
\- Почему мы именно здесь? Что это за звезда? - спросил Ник у ИИ.  
\- Это Ахеирон. Гость дал рекомендацию совершать первое пробное перемещение в объект, обладающий минимальной скоростью. Двенадцатого марта ты находился в этой системе, но не высаживался куда-либо. Днём ранее появились первые известия о флоте вторжения, и ты пытался решить, что предпринять, дрейфуя по орбите вокруг звезды.   
\- Как скоро ты будешь готова отправить меня туда? - спросил Ник, гадая, а не стоит ли во время первой попытки надеть скафандр? Но в нём не видно лица. А Ник знал себя - если на его же корабле прямо перед ним возникнет кто-то неизвестный в скафандре, то он наверняка чем-нибудь шандарахнет ему по голове, и это если под рукой не окажется оружия посущественнее.  
\- Дай мне немного времени. Я хочу провести все расчёты трижды, чтобы исключить ошибку, затем нужно будет выйти на нужную точку на маневровых и принять постоянную скорость, соответствующую скорости движения твоего корабля в прошлом.   
Ник был согласен с идеей повторных расчётов. Ему очень не хотелось промахнуться мимо точки назначения.   
\- Ты можешь пока побриться и привести себя в порядок, чтобы произвести более приятное впечатление, Ник, - посоветовала ему ИИ.  
Последовав совету, Ник добрался до ванной в своей каюте и убедился, что он был очень полезным. Из зеркала на него смотрел он сам, заросший неровной щетиной, которая ему не очень шла; всклокоченный и с заспанными глазами. Бреясь, он рассматривал отражение и пытался представить, как увидит не отражение, а другого себя. Впрочем, какой смысл гадать, совсем скоро он узнает.  
Когда Ник досушивал вымытую голову, Тэсс сообщила ему:  
\- Расчёты завершены. Все три прогона дали одинаковый результат, поэтому с высокой долей вероятности можно утверждать, что он верен. Дай мне три минуты, и можно приступать к перемещению. Я выжду ровно десять минут, затем верну тебя обратно. Тебе нельзя значительно менять своё положение относительно корабля. К окончанию условленного срока ты должен находиться - в идеале - в той же точке, в которой появился, пожалуйста, не забывай об этом.  
Вернувшись в рубку, Ник положил в карман подготовленный Тэсс носитель с необходимой информацией. Замер посреди не такого уж большого помещения, если взглянуть на него с точки зрения потенциальной промашки при возвращении... Он нервно потирал руки - было страшно, мандраж скручивал внутренности, будто бы ему сейчас предстояло спрыгнуть со скалы, полагаясь лишь на тонкую страховку. Расчёты говорят, что всё будет в порядке, но пустота впереди пугает... Тэсс хорошо его знала, поэтому он не пытался скрыть то, как сильно нервничает. Ладно, чёрт с ней со встречей, он как-нибудь разберётся что сказать, главное - не промахнуться. Мысль о том, что сейчас он может оказаться в ледяном вакууме, казалось, не давала ему нормально вдохнуть. Он закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Надо не забывать, что у него всё получилось, это уже случилось в прошлом, значит, сейчас всё будет в порядке.  
\- Ты готов?  
\- Да, - ответил Ник пересохшим горлом. - Давай.  
Во время первого перемещения он ничего не ощутил, его не трясло и не дёргало, лишь по звуку деформации обшивки он тогда понял, что что-то изменилось. В этот раз он упал на покрытие пола с высоты примерно в десять сантиметров, едва устояв. Он находился в той же самой привычной рубке, но в другой её точке, и лицом к мониторам. Пока он пытался сохранить равновесие и перевести дух, из-за спины раздался удивлённый вскрик, и, прежде чем он успел развернуться, по телу прошла неприятная волна покалывания, оно задеревенело, и Ник больно рухнул на пол, чудом не ударившись головой о пульт управления. Реакция владельца корабля была отличной - только завидев вторженца, он сразу вырубил его из парализатора. Упал Ник лицом вниз, поэтому тот самый владелец не видел, в кого выстрелил.  
\- Какого хрена? Как ты сюда попал? Что тебе надо? - напряжённым голосом спросил Ник из прошлого, подходя ближе.  
Лежавший на полу Ник попытался что-то ответить, но вышло лишь мычание - парализатор лишал способности двигаться на полчаса, но способность говорить обычно восстанавливалась через несколько минут. Услышав лёгкий стук металла о металл, Ник понял, что оружие теперь лежит на пульте управления кораблём. Надо запомнить, где именно, вдруг пригодится при следующей попытке. Потом его грубо перевернули на спину, и снова раздался удивлённый возглас.  
\- Что за?.. Почему ты похож на меня?   
Хозяин корабля склонился и схватил его за руку, изучая данные браслета.  
\- Ты что, так настроил маскировку? Зачем?  
Ник с удовольствием бы ответил, но всё ещё не мог, поэтому лежал на спине и разглядывал собственное нахмуренное лицо. Да уж, отличная первая попытка контакта.  
\- Что за херня?.. Не понимаю, - Ник из прошлого отпустил его руку, которая бесчувственно плюхнулась на пол, и присел на корточки рядом. - Маскировка не активирована, почему ты выглядишь как я?  
Чтобы убедиться наверняка, он протянул руку и не слишком нежно ощупал лицо своего внезапного визитёра. На ощупь лицо соответствовало визуальному образу, но это не проясняло ситуацию.  
Действие парализатора наконец отпустило голосовые связки, Ник откашлялся и прохрипел:  
\- Я это ты из будущего.  
Ник из прошлого рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги:  
\- Ага, так я тебе и поверил. Я что, похож на идиота? Как ты попал на корабль? Проник во время последней заправки? Подожди... Ты что, пришелец? - голос его стал напряжённым, и Ник бы посмеялся бы над глупым предположением, если бы не знал, что в первые дни люди были напуганы неизвестностью о внезапно появившемся флоте.  
Лёжа на полу, Ник глубоко вздохнул, вспоминая тот свой утренний разговор с друзьями. Наверное, им было тяжело общаться со столь скептичным собеседником. Вселенная таким образом, наверное, восстанавливает баланс справедливости.  
\- Я перенёсся в рубку при помощи машины времени, - честно объяснил Ник, но хозяин корабля на это лишь закатил глаза.  
\- Тэсс, как ты это допустила? Когда он сюда попал?  
\- Прошу прощения, Ник. Не знаю, как он попал сюда, но все данные систем наблюдения говорят, что несколько минут назад его ещё не было на корабле. Он появился в рубке за три с половиной секунды до того, как ты его увидел.  
\- Что?.. - Ник из прошлого поражённо замер с приоткрытым ртом. - Ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно?  
\- Понимаю, Ник. Однако я могу делать выводы лишь исходя из наблюдений моих приборов.  
\- Привет, Тэсс, - просипел с пола позабытый ими вторженец.  
\- Здравствуй, Ник, - ответила ему ИИ корабля, а её хозяин возмущённо воскликнул:  
\- Эй!   
\- Извини, Ник. Но человек, который лежит на полу, согласно данным сканирования, также является Ником, владельцем этого корабля.  
Ник попытался по мере сил улыбнуться замороженным лицом, наблюдая, как взгляд его собеседника становится напряжённым и, пожалуй, немного испуганным. Что ж, он прекрасно его понимал.  
\- Я не верю, - безапелляционно заявил прошлый Ник.  
\- Я могу доказать, и всё объясню, обещаю, - говорить всё ещё было тяжело, и с подробными объяснениями придётся подождать. Но можно, по крайней мере, доказать факт перемещения. Совсем скоро Тэсс его вытащит обратно, а потом он попробует ещё раз.  
\- Как?  
\- Машина времени закинула меня сюда ровно на десять минут. Скоро я исчезну, а потом, когда действие парализатора кончится, снова вернусь, - проговорил Ник, переводя дыхание после длинной фразы. - Это не угроза. Мне нужно лишь поговорить с тобой, клянусь. Прошу, не стреляй в меня снова, это очень неприятно.  
Прошлый Ник сверлил его взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей, затем уселся в одно из кресел, так что теперь парализованному человеку на полу было его почти не видно. Несколько минут царила тишина, потом он спросил:  
\- Если это так неприятно, тогда зачем ты это допустил?   
\- М? - не понял Ник.  
\- Я имею в виду, если ты из будущего, значит, ты знал, что должно случиться... Тогда за каким...  
Остаток фразы Ник дослушать не успел, потому что внезапно оказался на своём корабле и ещё раз хряснулся спиной об пол с небольшой высоты.  
\- Ник? Что случилось? - раздался голос Тэсс.  
\- Он вырубил меня из парализатора, - недовольно пробурчал он, почти ожидая, что Тэсс посмеётся над ним.  
Но она не стала, лишь ответила:  
\- Прости, Ник, я не могу ничем помочь. Придётся ждать, пока эффект от парализатора пройдёт.  
\- Знаю. Ничего, всё в порядке.  
На самом деле он совсем не ощущал, что всё в порядке, валяясь на жёстком полу. Он не ожидал, что начало выйдет настолько плохим, а ведь он правда думал, что знает себя, ха...  
Гадая, говорить ли прошлому себе, что он всё забудет, или не говорить, он пролежал на полу ещё двадцать минут. Постепенно по телу начали прокатывать волны покалывания, и это было не очень приятно, но приходилось терпеть. В конце концов он смог подняться и сделал небольшую разминку, чтобы разогнать остатки тяжести.  
\- Где мы сейчас? Нужна ещё одна корректировка положения корабля?   
\- Нет, не нужна. Мы двигаемся с одинаковой скоростью, и для него перед второй встречей также пройдёт двадцать минут. Отправишься сейчас, или выберем другую дату?  
\- Сейчас, - решительно заявил Ник.   
Встав на то же самое место, но развернувшись лицом в другую сторону, он заранее поднял руки, показывая пустые ладони в надежде, что это поможет избежать повторной парализации.  
\- Давай на этот раз полчаса, я попытаюсь ему всё рассказать. И чуть ниже, ты перестраховалась с запасом по высоте.  
\- Хорошо. Готов?  
\- Да.  
На этот раз толчок в ноги был несильным, Тэсс выполнила его просьбу и выкинула почти над самым полом. Он устоял, продолжая держать руки в воздухе и рассматривая владельца корабля, который явно с нетерпением поджидал его - тот сидел в кресле, демонстративно держа на коленях парализатор. Рядом с ним к пульту была прислонена солидных размеров дубинка, правда, из полимера, так что не очень тяжёлая, но получить такой по голове всё равно будет больно. Ник кивнул на неё и начал разговор:  
\- Надеюсь, мы обойдёмся без неё.  
\- Если ты всё мне объяснишь.  
\- Я здесь именно для этого! Могу я опустить руки?  
Прошлый Ник прищурился и пристально его оглядел снизу доверху.  
\- Тэсс, он вооружён?  
\- Нет, я не фиксирую ничего, что можно использовать как оружие. Однако в кармане на груди находится информационный накопитель.  
\- Спасибо, Тэсс. Ладно, можешь опустить руки. Но никаких лишних движений. Садись вон туда.  
Со вздохом облегчения Ник опустил руки и сел в указанное кресло. Оставалось надеяться, что худшее позади.  
\- Ну? - поторопил его собеседник, и Ник подавил волну раздражения. Иногда он просто невыносим, как Макс вообще его столько лет терпит?  
\- На этот раз у меня полчаса, и я постараюсь успеть всё рассказать. Начну издалека, но поверь, это имеет отношение к делу.   
Дождавшись поощрительного кивка, Ник приступил к рассказу с момента начала существования Гостя где-то там, в далёком недостижимом мире. Добравшись до появления в истории транглов, вовремя остановился и решил не называть этого слова. Никто не знает их самоназвания, потому что они не выходили на контакт, так что нельзя, чтобы он случайно проболтался. Насколько он мог судить, пришельцев так никаким именем и не обозвали, остановившись на термине "агрессоры".  
С лица слушателя не сходило скептическое выражение. Ник гадал, в какой момент он сам бы поверил, если бы ему такое рассказали?   
Рассказав про почти одновременное появление агрессоров и Гостя в их мире, Ник очень общими словами описал опасность, исходящую от них. Что они не остановятся, пока не уничтожат всех людей, что не будет никаких переговоров, и что если ничего не делать, то флот Империи ничего не сможет им противопоставить. Пока что он не стал говорить про то, что победа состоится в один конкретный день, и пока ещё до него очень далеко.  
Прошлый Ник хмуро смотрел на него, пытаясь усвоить все дурные новости. Через несколько минут он задал вопрос:  
\- Но мы ведь победили?  
\- Да, победили.  
\- Как?  
\- Прости, но это является будущим для тебя, я не могу сказать, - Ник решил воспользоваться отмазкой Гостя, тем более подробностей того дня он и сам не знал.  
\- Ладно, допустим, теоретически, что всё это правда. Как я узнаю, что мне надо делать? Как понять, что я всё делаю верно?..  
\- Я буду сообщать тебе. Буду периодически появляться и давать нужные данные, чтобы ты помог спасти людей, которые могут оказаться под ударом. Сейчас, первым делом, тебе нужно найти Макса. Он поможет.   
На мгновение лицо Ника из прошлого прояснилось, он улыбнулся при словах о друге. Он никогда не сомневался в том, что Макс обязательно придёт на выручку в любой ситуации, не усомнился и в этот момент.  
\- Кроме него, есть ещё несколько человек, которых тебе надо найти. Они станут тебе хорошими друзьями и помогут выполнить задачу. Это Тони, Агнес и Джек.  
У Ника сжалось внутри, когда он произнёс последнее имя. О том, что случится с ним, тоже никоим образом нельзя сообщать. Как это могло бы выглядеть? "Хэй, найди вот этого парня... Он станет для тебя самым важным человеком на свете, а потом погибнет по твоей вине. Но всё нормально! Таковы законы путешествий во времени!"   
Ник изо всех сил сохранял невозмутимый вид, хотя ощущал себя последним подлецом.  
\- На этом носителе записана вся необходимая информация. Полные имена, места, где их можно найти. Но ты должен изобразить всё так, будто наткнулся на них случайно. Они все сейчас не в самом лучшем финансовом положении, находятся на распутье, и ты должен убедить их пойти за тобой.  
Ник протянул на ладони этот накопитель, и собеседник заколебался на пару секунд, а потом взял его.  
\- И запомни, никто ни в коем случае не должен узнать обо мне. Никто! Это недопустимо. Ты не можешь рассказать об этом даже Максу, или кому-то из этого списка. Всё будет выглядеть, будто ты сам умеешь предугадывать действия агрессора и пытаешься спасти людей. Если хоть кто-то узнает обо мне, то машина времени может попасть к Роберту, и это будет таить большую опасность для всей нашей реальности. Никому. Никогда. Ни слова! - с нажимом повторил Ник, подаваясь вперёд и глядя прямо в глаза прошлому себе. Он не должен позволить недооценить опасность разоблачения.   
\- Роберту? - переспросил прошлый Ник, выделив в его речи не совсем то, на что он пытался сделать акцент. - Ты имеешь в виду принца Роберта?  
\- Ага, его. Он на самом деле неплохой человек, но власть...  
\- Ты что, встречался с принцем? - бесцеремонно перебил прошлый Ник, в изумлении раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот.   
Ник улыбнулся, вспоминая свою недавнюю реакцию на такую же новость. Мда, выглядит он совершенно по-дурацки.  
\- Да, мы общались. Тебе это только предстоит, поэтому деталей я раскрывать не буду, - Ник пытался выкрутиться из ситуации и не выдать своего незнания о подробностях того периода, который он не помнил.   
\- Тэсс, ты можешь себе представить? Я смогу лично поговорить с самим принцем... Невероятно.  
\- Я рада за тебя, Ник.  
\- Кроме списка людей, там находится и информация о передвижениях флота, которую ты должен использовать. Свяжись со всеми, с кем сможешь, предупреди их.  
\- Хорошо, я сделаю это. Не будь на границе нашей Империи этого взявшегося ниоткуда флота, я бы тебя послал... Но он там есть. Когда ты следующий раз появишься? - спросил прошлый Ник, кинув взгляд на таймер на мониторе, предусмотрительно запущенный Тэсс сразу после второго появления визитёра. Таймер показывал, что прошло уже двадцать восемь минут.  
Ник поднялся и встал на то же место, в котором появился, затем ответил:  
\- Через неделю. Тэсс будет выбирать для перемещения моменты, когда ты будешь один, поэтому... - Ник из прошлого озадаченно поднял брови, и пришлось пояснить: - Моя Тэсс, из будущего. Так вот, пожалуйста, не издавай каких-либо звуков при моём появлении, и вообще не шуми. На корабле к этому времени ты будешь уже не один, а нам нельзя вызвать ни у кого подозрений.  
\- Я постараюсь. А чем ты будешь заниматься эту неделю? Или, постой, у тебя же машина времени?..  
\- Верно. Сейчас я вернусь на свой корабль, Тэсс выберет новую точку назначения, и сразу...  
Ник замолчал, потому что фразу он договаривал уже в пустоту. Время вышло, и он вернулся в исходную точку.  
\- На этот раз ты стоишь вертикально, это хороший знак, - констатировала очевидное его ИИ. - Получилось поговорить?  
\- Да, со второго раза всё прошло нормально. Он взял информацию, обещал начать действовать.  
Ник безуспешно старался не думать о ещё одном обмане. Вернее, он просто снова не сообщил всю информацию. Можно ли это считать обманом? Он не забыл, что в первую неделю войны были уничтожены три населённые планеты, и это свершившийся факт, с которым он ничего не может поделать.


	4. Chapter 4

Полёт до следующей запланированной точки контакта занял всего пару часов, и Нику было непривычно, что новые движки так быстро пожирают расстояние. Он был бы в восторге от этого, если б не был так занят мыслями о том, что он делает. Правильно ли это, слепо следовать указаниям Гостя? Стоило ли попытаться вмешаться, чтобы спасти этих людей? Это же всё гражданские лица - женщины, дети... Но если он попытается, случится временной парадокс, это вызовет искажения в пространственно-временном континууме, которые могут привести ко всеобщей гибели. Он слишком мало знал и понимал, чтобы точно представлять последствия и уверенно принимать решения. С одной стороны хотелось позвать Гостя и расспросить его, но с другой - Ник был рад, что его здесь нет.  
Ожидая отчёта Тэсс, он просто полулежал в удобном кресле в рубке и бесцельно пялился в потолок, пытаясь понять, какое решение считать верным, если оба ведут к гибели людей? Он пожалел, что именно ему не повезло тогда пролетать мимо той жалкой планетки, на которую упал Гость. Такие сложные решения - это слишком тяжело для него, хотелось спихнуть их на кого-нибудь другого.  
Но никого другого не было.  
Ник ощутил, что маршевые двигатели отключились, но Тэсс молчала. Она взяла на себя управление и расчёт прыжка в прошлое, не требуя его вмешательства и не нарушая тишину отчётами. Внутри затеплилась благодарность и нежность к ней. Да, он знал, что это просто ИИ, которая хорошо успела изучить его за эти годы и действовала так, чтобы он чувствовал себя максимально комфортно... Это заложено в её программе. Но всё равно, это не отменяло факта, что он считал её своим другом, который всегда поддержит и поможет.  
Ещё некоторое время заняло выравнивание курса, Ник чувствовал, как корабль каждые десять-пятнадцать секунд едва ощутимо дёргается от работы маневровых движков. Ему не хотелось подниматься из кресла и отправляться на следующую встречу с собой. У него там прошла неделя, и должно было много чего произойти.  
\- Ник? - позвала его Тэсс, когда прошло уже несколько минут после последнего толчка от двигателей. Корабль лёг на требуемый курс, расчёты окончены, можно отправляться, но Ник не шевелился и ждал непонятно чего.  
\- Что, пора? - спросил он.  
\- Если хочешь, то можешь отдохнуть. Этот момент времени в прошлом зафиксирован, мы сможем совершить прыжок туда в любой момент.  
\- Нет смысла затягивать.  
С тяжёлым сердцем Ник поднялся на ноги. Нужно это сделать, значит, он это сделает.  
\- Я готов, давай.  
Успевший стать привычным толчок в стопы, и вот он снова оказался на своём корабле в прошлом. Владелец корабля сидел в кресле, спиной к нему, и что-то изучал на мониторе. На шум он обернулся, отреагировав на этот раз без удивлённых возгласов, как они и договаривались.  
\- Тэсс, заблокируй рубку, пожалуйста. И звукоизолируй.  
\- Хорошо, Ник.  
Переборка, ведущая в рубку, тихо закрылась. Ник стоял молча и ждал, что скажет ему этот человек. Взгляд был тяжёлым, и Ник понял, что если в прошлый раз они были почти одинаковыми, с этим своим неверием в неожиданные изменения в привычном и понятном мире, и нежеланием сходу вляпываться во что-то странное и непонятное, то теперь они заметно различались.  
Прошлый Ник поднялся из кресла, подошёл и сходу заехал кулаком в лицо. Ника отбросило к стене, он попытался сгруппироваться, чтобы отразить следующий удар, но его не последовало. В голове звенело, боль пульсировала в левой половине лица. Он смотрел, как мужчина вернулся к креслу и сел в него, склонившись и поставив локти на колени, затем взлохматил волосы - совсем как он сам всего несколько часов назад, во время разговора с Гостем.   
\- Как ты можешь просто вот так появиться после того, случилось? - с болью в голосе произнёс он. - Ты же ведь знаешь, что случилось? - спросил он, приподнимая голову и глядя Нику в глаза. - Не можешь не знать, ты же из грёбаного будущего.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Ник. - Читал об этом в хронике военных действий.  
Ник из прошлого кивнул, а потом замер, нахмурившись.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Читал? Зачем тебе читать об этом, если это твоё прошлое?  
Поняв, что прокололся, Ник мысленно крепко выругался. Он ведь не собирался и на этот раз говорить о том, что ничего не помнит.  
\- Ответь мне! - резко сказал прошлый Ник, снова поднимаясь. - Чего ты мне ещё не сказал в прошлый раз?  
\- Да, я сообщил тебе не всё. Я уже объяснил, это твоё будущее, я не мог просто пересказать тебе его по порядку. Ты должен сам его прожить. Я и сейчас скажу тебе не всё, и можешь думать обо мне что хочешь, - отбросив наконец апатию, решительно ответил Ник. Удар привёл его в чувство, помог в какой-то степени справиться с самобичеванием.  
Прошлый Ник сжал кулаки, сверля его взглядом, затем выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
\- Ладно, расскажи, что можешь. Что значат твои слова? Зачем ты читал об этом? Ты разве не помнишь этих событий?  
Ник помедлил с ответом, не решаясь сообщить подобное самому себе. Он будет знать, что через какое-то время забудет обо всем, что с ним произойдёт, потеряет всё, что найдёт... в каком-то смысле это сравни смерти.  
\- Гость стёр мне память. Я не помню ничего о событиях с одиннадцатого марта и вплоть до того дня, когда флот агрессора был уничтожен. Это плата за саму возможность вернуться назад и попытаться спасти людей.  
Глядя в лицо самому себе, Ник не мог описать его выражения лица. Они одинаково думали, значит, в эту минуту он тоже пришёл в выходу, что впереди его ожидает исчезновение, такое похожее на смерть. Прошла всего неделя, которую он знал, что забудет, но впереди ещё предстоит долгий путь... Который закончится пустотой.  
У Ника сдавило горло. Вина перед этим человеком напротив мешала дышать.  
\- Прости, - хрипло произнёс он. - Мне очень жаль. Но это уже случилось. Я проснулся на следующий день после победы, думая, что никакой войны не было, и при этом украл все твои заслуги.  
\- Значит, ты меня не помнишь?  
\- Нет. Прости, - повторил он снова.  
\- Значит, ты не помнишь и то, как пытался спасти людей с трёх ближних к флоту планет?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но ты ведь знал, что у меня не получится?  
Ник промолчал.  
\- Ты знал. Да... Для тебя это просто цифры статистики, может быть, пара фотографий... Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне сейчас? Я ведь поверил тебе. Ты появился... Рассказал об этом всём... Ник, ты должен стать героем, пойди и спаси людей! И я кинулся делать всё, о чём ты сказал. Нашёл Джека и Агнес. Только до Тони не успел добраться, потому что пытался объяснить людям, что надо объявлять эвакуацию, что надо бежать прямо сейчас, что имперский флот не сможет ничего сделать... Я доставал их всех, дозвонился до каждого человека, который обладал хоть какой-то властью, пытался убедить их спасать людей. Но мне никто не верил. Первые несколько дней флот просто неподвижно висел на месте, никто не ждал, что они начнут внезапно действовать... Я сумел пустить призыв к эвакуации в местную сеть телевещания, но спаслось всего двадцать три тысячи человек, те, кто решился сорваться с насиженных мест неизвестно куда... А остальные... - Прошлый Ник говорил всё быстрее и быстрее, а здесь замолчал, закрыл лицо руками и всхлипнул. - У меня не получилось. Остальные погибли, потому что мне не удалось правильно использовать имеющуюся информацию. - В нём клокотала горечь и ярость одновременно, он вытер слезу с щеки, а затем со всей силы ударил ногой по стоявшему рядом с ним сиденью, затем ещё раз, и ещё. - Какой, к чертям собачьим, вообще смысл в этой проклятой информации из будущего, если она не дала мне спасти их всех?!  
\- Ты не можешь спасти всех, - тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Ник. Он понимал чувства этого человека, хоть люди на тех планетах так и остались для него всего лишь цифрами. После этих слов прошлый Ник резко к нему повернулся и сжал кулаки, явно собираясь ответить что-то резкое. - Ты не можешь спасти всех! - повторил громче Ник. - Сейчас ты в ярости, но после ты поймёшь, что выбор стоит лишь между смертью части людей и уничтожением всего человечества вообще. Поверь мне, я понимаю, о чём говорю. Можешь ненавидеть меня так сильно, как хочешь, но рано или поздно тебе придётся смириться с этим.  
Несколько минут они сверлили друг друга взглядами, затем Ник из прошлого скривился в презрительной гримасе:  
\- Самое худшее в том, что я всё забуду - это то, что я стану тобой.  
Это больно задело Ника, но он ничего не ответил.   
Всё это время Тэсс молчала, не вмешиваясь в разговор. Нику хотелось бы знать, что она думает об этом. Она ведь всегда остаётся в рамках логики, значит, должна понимать причины его действий, верно?   
Во время паузы в их диалоге Тэсс наконец заговорила:  
\- Джек заметил, что ты заперся, Ник. Он хочет узнать, не случилось ли чего-нибудь.  
Владелец корабля бросил испуганный взгляд на входную переборку, потом на Ника. До момента отправки Ника обратно оставалось ещё прилично времени, а спрятаться в рубке было негде.   
\- Тэсс, включи только аудио-связь.  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась ИИ, после этого в помещении раздался голос, который Ник уже слышал в записи.   
\- Ник, ты в порядке? - обладатель голоса явно был встревожен, хотя пытался скрыть это.   
\- Всё хорошо, Джек, - ровным голосом ответил Ник из прошлого, пока его визитёр из будущего стоял, демонстративно прикрыв рот ладонью. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, я просто хотел поговорить с тобой, но увидел, что вход заблокирован. После того, что случилось... Я волнуюсь. Не хочу оставлять тебе одного, - на последних словах голос Джека смягчился, в нём послышалась забота. Ник из прошлого напрягся и настороженно покосился на неподвижного гостя.   
\- Я в норме, правда. Просто мне нужно побыть одному немного. Позже поговорим, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо. Приходи, если что, на ужин, мы будем в столовой. Агнес тоже за тебя волнуется.  
\- Приду, чуть позже.  
\- Ладно, до встречи.  
Джек вздохнул и отключился.  
Ник удивлённо покачал головой. Он не думал, что умудрится так быстро замутить с этим парнем. Судя по голосу Джека и по реакции его самого, между ними явно что-то есть, либо только наклёвывается. Решив не заострять на этом внимания, он спросил:  
\- А где Макс? Ты же должен был найти его первым делом.  
\- Я и нашёл. Он сейчас с родственниками, которых ему чуть ли не силой удалось вывезти на безопасную планету. Они ему не верили и не хотели никуда лететь, а теперь обвиняют, что он не спас всех их знакомых... Ему нелегко, но он всё равно попросил пару дней, чтобы побыть с ними.  
Услышав это, Ник ощутил укол вины. Он ведь даже не знал, что у Макса была там родня. И, если быть честным с собой, он не знает, дожили ли они вообще до конца войны. Похоже, Ник из прошлого не зря презирает его.  
\- Так, давай, что у тебя на этот раз? Не хочу засиживаться здесь и вызывать подозрения. Я пойду к ним, как только ты свалишь.  
\- Теперь тебе надо найти Тони. Тони сам по себе простой парень, механик, но он является дальним родственником кое-кого из не самых видных представителей Императорской семьи. Используешь его, чтобы попасть во Дворец. Нужно будет убедить Роберта накрыть щитом столицу, чтобы от неё не осталась горстка пепла.  
\- Они нацелились на Гиберру? - охнул прошлый Ник.  
\- Да. И тебе придётся постараться. Во Дворец ты попадёшь, но Роберт с кем попало не общается. Тебе придётся быть очень упрямым, чтобы добиться своего. Убеди его, что ты знаешь о грядущей атаке, но не говори откуда. Думаю, ему доложат о человеке, который знал заранее о действиях противника и пытался хоть что-то сделать. Не уходи из Дворца, пока он не согласится накрыть город щитом.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что сейчас ты не лжёшь. - Ник из прошлого подошёл ближе и угрожающе взял будущего себя за грудки. - Клянусь, если ты меня обманул, и мои действия снова не принесут успеха, то в следующий раз я тебя убью.  
\- Тебе не придётся. Всё получится, обещаю.  
Их глаза находились на одном уровне, лица были близко, и Ник смотрел на него как на своё отражение, которое всё-таки от отражения немного отличалось. К тому же, он сейчас был на взводе, быстро дышал, сжимая воротник Ника из будущего, бурлила и требовала выхода ярость и боль. Ник вскользь подумал, что в таком состоянии он выглядит весьма сексуально, его взгляд очертил такое знакомое лицо - он был так близко, что мог разглядеть все реснички - затем переместился ниже, на губы.   
Ник из прошлого, казалось, перестал дышать, потом между губ мелькнул кончик языка, и то ли ему показалось, то ли его правда потянули за воротник вперёд. Это всё длилось всего несколько секунд, и как знать, чем бы обернулось, но на этот раз таймер машины времени сработал как нельзя кстати. Ник очутился на своём корабле, осознавая, что и сам тяжело дышит и у него немного дрожат пальцы рук. Что это за грёбаная хренотень вообще сейчас была?..   
Ладно, об этом он подумает потом. Или нет. Важнее другое, что ему удалось объяснить, что делать дальше... Вот только... Ник резко хлопнул себя по нагрудному карману.  
\- Твою мать! - заорал он в полный голос, доставая из кармана цифровой носитель с данными, который он забыл отдать прошлому себе. - Тэсс, давай сейчас же обратно.  
\- Ник, что случилось?  
\- Потом! Давай, срочно! На тридцать секунд, этого хватит, - добавил он, вовремя сообразив, что не хочет оставаться с собой наедине ещё на полчаса.  
\- Хорошо. Выполняю.  
В рубке ничего не изменилось, Ник из прошлого стоял на месте с немного ошарашенным видом. Он отступил на шаг и недоумённо уставился на вернувшегося визитёра.  
\- Я забыл отдать данные, - пояснил Ник, показывая носитель информации на ладони и ощущая себя идиотом. От сложившейся ситуации было неловко.   
Секунды убегали, и Ник протянул руку, чтобы отдать то, ради чего вернулся. Прошлый Ник протянул раскрытую ладонь, и он осторожно опустил на неё носитель, стараясь не коснуться кожи.  
Оставшиеся мгновения показались слишком долгими, пока он пялился на прошлого себя и не знал, что сказать, но наконец он вновь оказался на своём родном борту и с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Ник, что случилось? - заботливо спросила Тэсс. - Ты цел? Сканирование показывает, что повреждений кроме гематомы на лице нет, но я рекомендую посетить медотсек.  
\- Само пройдёт, - отмахнулся Ник. Синяк на лице сейчас заботил его меньше всего. - И всё нормально, правда. Он злился, потому что я обманул его с первой порцией информации.  
\- Ты не обманывал его, Ник, - поправила его ИИ.  
\- Технически нет, но ты же понимаешь, о чём я говорю.  
\- Понимаю. Мне жаль.  
\- Спасибо, Тэсс. Сколько до следующей точки?  
\- Чуть меньше четырёх часов. После этого прыжка нам понадобится получить новые данные от Гостя.  
\- Хорошо. Я пока отдохну. Если усну, не буди.  
\- Приятного отдыха, Ник, - пожелала ему Тэсс, когда он направился в свою каюту.   
Скинув ботинки, Ник завалился на койку. Конечно, она не шла ни в какое сравнение с той постелью, на которой он почивал во Дворце, но была удобной и привычной, так что он с удовольствием на ней растянулся. Потом до него дошло - пусть он этого и не помнит, но вполне возможно, что именно здесь они занимались с Джеком сексом, и ему захотелось перестелить её. Потом он решил забить на это, потому что слишком устал. День был очень долгий, короткий сон в кресле не особо помог, нормально спал он последний раз во дворце, ещё до похорон...  
Да. Похороны. Рано или поздно ему придётся сказать об этом прошлому себе. Или не говорить? Просто до последнего делать вид, что он ничего не знает? От одной только мысли об этом становилось больно. Хотелось спасти этого человека, но этого делать нельзя. К тому же это будет нечестно по отношению ко всем тем мирным жителям, которых он обрёк на смерть. Почему именно этот человек может стоить того, чтобы рисковать целым миром? Он даже ни разу ещё с ним не виделся и не общался - сегодняшняя ситуация не в счёт, Джек ведь обращался не к нему.   
Думать обо всём этом было тяжело, поэтому Ник попросил ИИ включить "колыбельную" и с облегчением провалился в сон.   
Следующий выход, по словам Тэсс, ожидался не на корабль, а на поверхность планеты, что усложнит ей расчёты, поскольку кроме движения в пространстве придётся учитывать вращение планеты. Ник в любом случае никак не мог ей помочь, поэтому ему оставалось лишь довериться ей и надеяться, что после обратного перехода он окажется там, где надо.  
Нику удалось проспать почти шесть часов, пока его снова не разбудили кошмары, которых он почти не помнил, чему был только рад. Приведя себя в порядок, он без особого энтузиазма притащился в рубку, которую уже условно считал стартовой площадкой, хотя Тэсс и говорила, что может отправить его в прошлое с любого места в их корабле.  
Тэсс приготовила ему новый носитель, забитый нужной информацией. Ник вскользь подумал, что забыл сказать себе прошлому, чтобы после использования он их уничтожал. Оставалось надеяться, что тот и так догадался об этом.  
\- Куда ты меня отправишь? - спросил Ник.  
\- Для того тебя прошло две недели с вашей последней встречи. В момент, являющийся нашей целью, вы все находитесь в одном из отелей столицы, а примерно за сутки до этого щит защитил город от атаки. Тебе удалось добиться цели, однако о вас ещё никто не знает.   
\- А сможешь на этот раз отправить меня на несколько часов?   
Нику стало интересно посмотреть на то, как выглядит город в этот момент. Он по-прежнему сам не принимал никакого участия во всех этих событиях, поэтому хотелось хотя бы побродить среди людей, которые живут там, в это время.  
\- Теоретически время твоего пребывания в прошлом не ограничено, но на практике погрешности расчётов будут накапливаться и могут привести к критической ошибке. Я могу дать гарантию лишь на четыре часа, рекомендую же не больше трёх. Если будет необходим повторный визит, я произведу новый расчёт и снова отправлю тебя туда.  
\- Ясно. Давай тогда три часа, а там поглядим.   
Ник понятия не имел, как его встретит прошлая его версия. В последний раз всё было слишком странно и непредсказуемо. Сначала они подрались, а в конце едва не поцеловались. Ник пытался убедить себя, что ему это лишь показалось, но получалось плохо. Он не рассказал об этом Тэсс, потому что казалось странным озвучивать это вслух, даже перед ИИ.  
\- Можешь выбрать момент, когда в его номере никого нет? Перемести меня туда, я хочу сначала выйти и оглядеться.  
Какое-то время Тэсс молчала, анализируя имеющиеся у неё данные.   
\- Понадобятся дополнительные манёвры, Ник. Могу предложить оптимальный вариант с минимальными затратами топлива и ближайший по времени к первоначальному моменту. Прошлый ты в этот момент находится в душе, он не услышит, как ты появишься и выйдешь за дверь. В коридор тебе перенести нельзя, это будет видно на камерах.   
\- Ладно, пойдёт.   
\- Прошу немного подождать. Мне нужно шесть с половиной минут на манёвры и повторный расчёт.  
Ощущая себя лишним на своём же корабле, Ник стоял на месте и ждал. Потом встрепенулся и направился к шкафчику в стене, в котором хранилось всякое редко используемое барахло. Он помнил, что там валялся и совершенно бесполезный блокнот, не бумажный конечно, сейчас никто таких не делал. Он был сделан из синтетических материалов, но оформлен как когда-то популярные бумажные блокноты, одно время была мода на такие, и один как-то оказался у него. Кажется, подарок от одной из его девушек, но он даже не мог вспомнить, как она выглядела. Быстро начиркав пару фраз карандашом, который нашёлся там же, он вырвал страницу и вернулся на исходную позицию в центр рубки. Пришлось поскучать ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Тэсс объявила, что всё готово, и отправила его в прошлое.  
Ник замер, приземлившись почти идеально на мягкое покрытие пола, надеясь, что его не слышно. Из-за двери, ведущей в ванную комнату, раздавался шум воды, на широкой постели валялась его одежда. Сам номерок был небольшим и казался почти уютным в приглушённом освещении, за окном же царила ночь.  
Стараясь ступать неслышно, Ник положил на лежащие на кровати штаны носитель с информацией и листок с надписью, которая гласила "Пожалуйста, дождись меня в номере, я вернусь через пару часов". Затем, включив маскировку на максимум, чтобы его не узнал вообще никто, даже друзья, тихо вышел за дверь. В таких отелях замок настраивался на генетический код постояльца, поэтому проблем с попаданием внутрь на обратном пути не должно быть.   
Ник не знал, чего ожидать в такое время. Всего сутки назад все жители и гости столицы были в смертельной опасности... Они празднуют? Испуганы? Убегают прочь, или наоборот, все сейчас решат, что это самое безопасное место в Империи? Спускаясь вниз - с третьего этажа - Ник убедился, что скорее, верно последнее предположение. Отель совершенно точно не выглядел пустым, множество людей сновали туда-сюда и говорили, создавая шумную оживлённую обстановку. В просторном баре внизу было ещё более шумно, такую толпу народу этот отелишко не видел, наверное, уже очень давно, и там громко играла музыка. Встав около барной стойки, Ник с любопытством рассматривал этих людей, прислушивался к обрывкам разговоров. Никто не обращал внимания на ещё одного посетителя, поэтому он спокойно огляделся, выискивая свободное место. Заметив вдруг Макса, а рядом с ним Агнес, Джека и Тони, сидящих за столиком поодаль, Ник чуть было не помахал рукой по привычке. Нельзя выдавать себя и общаться ни с кем из них. Пусть он и под маскировкой, но может случайно как-то себя выдать, а рисковать нельзя. Он твёрдо решил не подходить к ним, а лучше и вовсе уйти из этого бара, когда Джек поднялся из-за столика и не вполне твёрдой походкой направился к стойке. Он был взъерошен и улыбался чуточку сумасшедшей улыбкой. Впервые Ник отметил про себя, что этот парень действительно очень красив, и не мог отвести взгляда от его лица, от улыбки. Почему он так улыбается? Рад, что удалось спасти людей, или дело в Нике?  
Подходя ближе, Джек заметил столь пристальное внимание. Улыбнувшись ещё шире, он подмигнул Нику и опёрся на стойку рядом, махая рукой бармену, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
\- Привет, - беззаботно поздоровался Джек, ожидая своей очереди среди наплыва посетителей, которые тоже жаждали алкоголя. Он развернулся всем корпусом к Нику, локтём оперевшись на стойку, и пристально заглянул в глаза своему новому знакомому.  
\- Привет, - автоматически ответил Ник. Что он вообще делает? Он ведь уже почти ушёл отсюда.  
\- Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел, - склонившись чуть ближе, произнёс Джек так, чтобы его было слышно несмотря на шум. - Ты вроде ничего... Раньше я бы с радостью познакомился поближе, но извини, приятель. У меня кое-кто есть. Без обид?  
\- Да, конечно, без обид, - Ник кивнул и невольно улыбнулся. Почему-то ему стало приятно от такого внезапного проявления верности.   
Джек дождался своей очереди и прокричал бармену заказ, склонившись через стойку.   
\- Ты здесь один? - спросил Джек, почему-то оставшись у стойки вместо того, чтобы вернуться к друзьям.  
\- Да, - ответил Ник, а затем пояснил: - Я должен кое с кем встретиться через пару часов.  
Оглянувшись на свой столик, Джек с колебанием вновь взглянул на него:  
\- Хочешь посидеть с нами? У нас весёлая компания. Правда, мы сейчас не в полном составе, Ник отдыхает. Он бы тебе понравился.  
После этих слов на лице Джека вновь появилась улыбка, на этот раз полная нежности.  
\- Уверен, что так и есть. Твой парень, должно быть, классный.  
\- Да, именно! Самый лучший, - рассмеялся Джек. - Ну так что, посидишь с нами?  
Ник немного поколебался, покосившись в сторону столика, где Макс с Агнес над чем-то от души хохотали, даже вечно невозмутимый Тони веселился. Это - не его друзья, и ему нет места рядом с ними.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, но нет. Я лучше пройдусь.  
\- Ну, как хочешь, - пожал плечами Джек. - Давай, удачи!   
Похлопав Ника по плечу, он удалился к своей компашке. Ник смотрел ему вслед с сожалением. Ему было жаль, что он не помнит этого парня, такого весёлого и явно влюблённого в него. Но гораздо сильнее ранило осознание того, что совсем скоро Джек умрёт. Для него оставались впереди ещё несколько месяцев, но Ник доберётся до момента его смерти гораздо быстрее, и от этого хотелось выть и биться головой о стену. На середине пути Джек вдруг обернулся, и Ник вздрогнул, когда они встретились глазами. Что Джек сможет понять по его отчаянному взгляду? Развернувшись, он быстро выбрался из бара наружу. На улице было свежо, и Ник с облегчением несколько раз глубоко вдохнул прохладный чистый воздух.  
Посмотрев вверх, он увидел на ясном небе множество звёзд, а среди них мигающие светящиеся точки. Это корабли, которые удалось привести в боевое состояние, и с их помощью уничтожить противника.  
Хотелось пройтись и проветрить голову, поэтому он выбрал наугад направление и пошёл по одной из улиц, что были полны людей. Многим не сиделось дома, хотя было уже довольно поздно.   
Просто идти по улице куда глаза глядят и ни о чём не думать было хорошо. Он смотрел, слушал, и это позволяло отвлечься от своих мыслей. Пара часов пролетела незаметно, и он направился обратно к отелю. Ему не хотелось возвращаться туда, не хотелось говорить с прошлым собой, всё равно данные он уже отдал. Но если он останется дожидаться истечения трёх часов здесь, то обратно его выбросит в вакуум.   
К его удивлению, отель нисколько не поутих за прошедшее время. В баре было всё так же шумно, и Ник, стоя у входа, убедился, что компания друзей до сих пор гуляла. По всей видимости, они действительно очень любили позависать в шумных местах.   
Поднявшись наверх, он приложил ладонь к сканеру и без проблем попал внутрь номера. Приоткрыв дверь, он убедился, что внутри темно, лишь слабо светилась одна стеновая панель в углу. Ник осторожно прошёл внутрь, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Прошлый Ник, полностью одетый, лежал на постели и спал на боку. Появился соблазн не будить его и просто тихо дождаться истечения времени, но исчезнуть вот так, без разговора, было довольно трусливо. К тому же они не виделись две недели, вдруг у него есть что сказать?  
Ник опустился на край постели, и лежащий на ней человек проснулся. Посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, а затем заморгал и подтянулся, садясь и опёршись на подушку.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Ник, разглядывая прошлого себя. Он выглядел довольно утомлённым, мешки под глазами выдавали усталость. - Извини, что разбудил.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Ник из прошлого хриплым после сна голосом, затем прокашлялся. - Я хотел тебя увидеть. Твёрдо решил дождаться тебя, но... - с усмешкой он похлопал по мягкой постели.  
\- А что случилось? Почему ты не вместе со всеми внизу? Тони тоже с ними. Где ты был, ведь щит был использован вчера?  
\- Во Дворце и был. Сначала мы там проторчали больше суток с Тони, потом его вежливо выпроводили. Мне удалось убедить Роберта сделать, как я говорю, не раскрывая источника информации. Однако он очень сильно хочет знать этот источник. Очень сильно! - повторил прошлый Ник, скривившись и потирая шею ладонью. - После того, как сработал щит, и удалось отбить атаку, он взял меня в оборот. Пытался вытрясти информацию. Но я ничего не сказал, как ты и велел.  
Ник одобрительно кивнул, и он продолжил:   
\- Он сказал, что пока что оставит всё как есть, потому что спасение Империи это важнейший приоритет. На этот раз он меня отпустил, я только недавно вернулся сюда, в отель. Ребята ждали и волновались, а теперь пошли отмечать, что я вообще живой вернулся. Однако потом Роберта вряд ли что-то остановит, так что тебе надо быть осторожнее. Он пытался давить на тебя?  
\- Да, пытался. Однако сканирование мозга показало, что все воспоминания удалены начисто, поэтому он оставил меня в покое.   
\- Хорошо. Но всё равно берегись, он не выпустит тебя из клещей, если хотя бы заподозрит, что ты знаешь, что происходит.  
\- Я буду осторожен.  
Прошлый Ник наконец спустил ноги на пол и отдал команду добавить света, чтобы хотя бы различать лицо собеседника. Только тогда он увидел, что огромный синяк до сих пор красуется под левым глазом его визитёра из будущего. Маскировка действовала на всех людей, искажая внешность, кроме самого носителя. Но поскольку они были одним и тем же человеком, то на Ника из прошлого она тоже не действовала, и он видел настоящее лицо. Его взгляд замер на этом синяке, и он закусил губу.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста.   
\- Ничего, всё в порядке. Я заслужил, - криво улыбнулся Ник.  
\- Нет, не заслужил. Я был не прав тогда. Ты всё делаешь правильно.   
\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что в этот раз всё сработало.   
Ник из прошлого упрямо покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Он продолжал разглядывать синяк.   
\- С ума сойти... Это всё так странно. Прошло две недели, но для тебя ведь это случилось только что. В голове не укладывается.   
\- Верно. Прошло несколько часов, я успел поспать, пока мы с Тэсс летели к новой точке назначения.  
Неуверенно прошлый Ник приподнял руку и легко коснулся пальцами гематомы вокруг глаза.  
\- Почему не вылечил? - спросил он почему-то шёпотом.  
\- Он не мешает, - также шёпотом ответил Ник, вызвав насмешливое хмыканье собеседника.  
Отняв руку, Ник из прошлого уселся на постели так, чтобы оказаться ближе к гостю. Затем опять поднял руку и очертил пальцами силуэт гематомы, другой рукой опираясь на кровать.  
\- Болит? - снова шёпотом.  
\- Нет.  
\- Врёшь.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Ник, потому что пальцы прошлого него опустились по щеке к подбородку, едва ощутимо касаясь кожи, а лицо его оказалось ещё ближе.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Кончики пальцев скользнули по шее вниз, потом вернулись к подбородку, замерли за щеке.  
\- Зачем?  
\- А почему нет? - выдохнул прошлый Ник, его глаза светились отчаянной решимостью. - Меня всё равно считай уже нет. Это освобождает, знаешь ли. Многое из того, что боишься делать, потому что опасаешься последствий, уже не пугает. Потому что последствий не будет. Или я про них забуду. Так что какая разница?  
\- Мне так жаль, - прошептал Ник.   
Он уже почти начал воспринимать этого Ника как другого человека, с каждой встречей они различались всё сильнее. Но ничто не отменит того факта, что совсем скоро его просто сотрут, и он исчезнет навсегда, - это уже случилось, он уже исчез. Он не помнил ничего из этого периода, даже во снах не являлось ничего, что могло бы остаться обрывками где-то в глубинах подсознания.  
\- Мне очень, очень жаль, - повторил он, не в силах выразить всего, что чувствует.  
\- Не надо. Всё нормально, я живу сегодняшним днём, ничего не боюсь, и я счастлив. Пусть ты всего этого не помнишь, надеюсь, ты запомнишь меня хотя бы так, - закончил Ник из прошлого совсем тихо, и затем преодолел разделявшие их губы сантиметры. На несколько секунд Ник замер, пытаясь понять, как реагировать на происходящее. Ощущать на губах касание губ, зная, что они принадлежат ему же из прошлого - это было, пожалуй, самым странным из случившегося за последнее время. Прошлый Ник прервал касание, перевёл дыхание, склонил голову и снова прижался к его рту, и в этот момент он подался назад.  
\- Нет. Прости, я не могу.  
\- Почему?! - в глазах мелькнула злость, Ник из прошлого облизал губы и уставился на него.  
\- Это неправильно, и ты знаешь это.  
\- Потому что мы один человек? - презрительно скривился прошлый Ник.  
\- Нет, потому что у тебя есть Джек.   
Он нахмурился, собираясь что-то ответить, но в этот момент его взгляд переместился на дверь, которая оставалась за спиной Ника.   
Ник не видел, кто вошёл, но затем раздался удивлённый голос Джека:  
\- Ник? Кто это?  
Взгляд прошлого Ника метался от вошедшего к сидящему напротив мужчине. Нельзя было, чтобы Джек увидел их обоих сразу. Ник указал пальцем на браслет на своей левой руке, давая понять, что включена маскировка.  
\- Какого хрена? - Джек успел разглядеть, что они по-прежнему сидели на постели очень близко друг к другу, и надо было быть идиотом, чтобы не оценить верно ситуацию.   
Ник судорожно пытался придумать, как выкрутиться. Как Джек вообще зашёл? Наверное, они сразу при заселении настроили сканер на них обоих. Но это всё мелочи, надо было что-то придумать. Совсем скоро машина времени выдернет его отсюда, и нельзя, чтобы это увидел Джек.  
\- Ник? - ледяной голос таил ярость, и Ник поразился тому, как он отличался от того весёлого голоса, что он слышал пару часов назад.  
\- Я всё могу объяснить, - отмер наконец прошлый Ник и поднялся с кровати.  
\- Ну? Я слушаю.  
Джек захлопнул дверь и подошёл ближе. Рано или поздно всё равно придётся обернуться, поэтому Ник поднялся и встал лицом к нежданному гостю. Тот поначалу даже не повернул головы в его сторону, но спустя пару мгновений заметил знакомое лицо, которое видел в баре.  
\- Ты! - его палец ткнул в направлении Ника. - Но... Ты же... - Он растерялся, пытаясь собрать в голове картину происходящего. - Так когда ты говорил, что ждёшь встречи с кем-то, ты говорил о нём? - теперь его палец указывал на прошлого Ника, тот же стоял и недоумённо взирал на них обоих по очереди, не понимая, когда и где они могли успеть встретиться.  
Джек кивнул сам себе, потом засучил рукава и бросился на Ника. Он был чертовски зол, поэтому сходу сбил Ника с ног и повалил на кровать, которая весьма кстати оказалась за его спиной. Он пытался сопротивляться, закрыть хотя бы лицо руками, но пропустил удар в живот, от которого перехватило дух, а потом и удар в лицо, как раз туда, где и без того красовался синяк.   
\- Ах ты сука! - прорычал Джек, не обращая внимания на то, как взвыл Ник от удара в больное место.  
\- Стой! Стой же! - наконец вышел из ступора Ник из прошлого, пытаясь оттащить Джека. Пока он безуспешно старался схватить Джека за руку, Ник пропустил ещё несколько ударов, но смог собраться и оттолкнуть нападавшего ногами, и тогда уже его поймал и оттеснил на другой конец комнаты прошлый Ник.  
\- Успокойся! Стой здесь! - скомандовал он Джеку и вернулся к Нику, который лежал на кровати, держась за лицо и пытаясь не поскуливать. Было очень больно. - Как ты? - заботливо спросил он, ставя колено на постель и отводя его руки от лица, чтобы оценить ущерб.   
\- Не надо, я в порядке, - отмахнулся от заботы Ник, потому что она могла ещё сильнее взбесить парня, который пока что замер неподвижно, но он чувствовал, как тот сверлит его взглядом. - Просто дай мне аптечку.  
Сдерживая оханье на каждом движении, Ник приподнялся и сел, держась за живот, и лишь через несколько мгновений заметил, что кое-что изменилось. Джек продолжал смотреть на него, но теперь на его лице читалось изумление. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Ник проверил браслет и убедился, что во время драки тот вышел из строя, и маскировка перестала работать.   
Ника охватила паника. Он всё испортил. Чёрт возьми, всего лишь нужно было убедиться, что никто его не увидит. Что теперь делать?   
\- Маскировка накрылась, - сказал Ник вернувшемуся из ванной комнаты прошлому себе, и Джек вздрогнул, услышав настоящий голос Ника, не изменяемый маскировкой.  
\- Твою мать! - он быстро обернулся к Джеку, тоже не зная, что теперь делать. - Джек. Джек!  
После повторного окрика Джек отмер и повернулся к говорившему.   
\- Что? Может быть, ты всё-таки хочешь мне объяснить, что происходит? - он всё ещё был зол, но уже мог контролировать себя. - Я очень хочу знать. Кто это? - он указал на Ника, который открывал аптечку, чтобы достать анестетик и приложить его к лицу.  
Ник из прошлого замялся, всё ещё не зная, имеет ли право говорить правду про путешествия во времени.  
\- Это что, твой брат-близнец? Но, знаешь ли, учитывая увиденное, мне бы не хотелось услышать подобное.  
Лишь после утвердительного кивка Ника он ответил Джеку:  
\- Это я. Из будущего.  
Джек нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Что за бред? Ты думаешь, я поверю?  
\- Это правда. И мы можем доказать. Сколько осталось времени до возвращения?  
\- Примерно десять-пятнадцать минут. Браслет сломан, без таймера не могу сказать точнее, - ответил Ник, с наслаждением ощущая, как небольшая прохладная подушечка из аптечки, приложенная к синяку, приносит приятное облегчение, и боль уходит.  
\- Я всё объясню, правда, - вновь повторил прошлый Ник, подходя к Джеку. - Пожалуйста, только не уходи. И прошу, не говори никому. Это очень важно, мы все окажемся в опасности, если кто-то узнает про него. Никому ни слова! Можешь ненавидеть меня, но дай всё объяснить.  
\- Хорошо, - процедил Джек. - Про будущее, отлично, можешь объяснять. То, чем вы занимались, когда я вошёл, тоже объяснишь?  
\- Да, - после паузы ответил Ник из прошлого, и Джек наигранно приподнял в удивлении бровь.   
\- Ну, давай, вперёд.  
Поднявшись кровати, чтобы после перемещения обратно не грохнуться на пятую точку, Ник в этот раз со стороны наблюдал, как человек пытается объяснить весь происходящий бред. Звучало не слишком убедительно... Но, опять же, Джек не понаслышке знал, что пришельцы не выдумка, что они действительно существуют, и уже принесли много горя людям. Ему хотелось знать, откуда они взялись, и он получил объяснение, пусть и не укладывающееся в привычные рамки мировоззрения. Прошлый Ник объяснял быстро, только главное, чтобы успеть, пока время не истекло.  
\- И что, ты ничего не помнишь? - спросил Джек у Ника. Он выглядел сбитым с толку, и явно до сих не был убеждён. Ник покачал головой. - И меня тоже не помнишь? - Ещё одно покачивание головой. - И сейчас ты вернёшься обратно, в своё будущее? - продолжал дотошно расспрашивать Джек, и Ник так же молча кивнул, подозревая, что скоро может последовать логичный вопрос, на который он не знает, как ответить. Как он может не помнить Джека, если тот сейчас, наверное, ждёт его там?..   
Ник смотрел на него и мысленно отсчитывал секунды, умоляя Тэсс забрать его отсюда сейчас же. Пока Джек пытался разобраться, как конкретно работает эта система перемещения, время его пребывания наконец закончилось, и он с облегчением выдохнул и поплёлся в медотсек, не отвечая на вопросы Тэсс. Всё потом.  
Спустя час с небольшим он снова почувствовал себя человеком. Сканирование не показало серьёзных повреждений, так что Тэсс при помощи имеющегося на борту современного медицинского оборудования быстро вернула его в норму. На этот раз он не сопротивлялся лечению гематомы на лице, и теперь снова выглядел прилично.   
\- Тэсс, сделай мне какой-нибудь тонизирующий коктейль.   
\- Хорошо, Ник, - послушно согласилась Тэсс. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Уже лучше, спасибо.  
Поднявшись с кушетки, Ник потянулся и помахал руками, с удовольствием убеждаясь, что боль прошла.   
\- Теперь ты расскажешь, что случилось?  
Ник хмыкнул, забирая с подноса уже поданный ему роботом коктейль, а затем снова опустился на мягкую кушетку. Он до сих пор не был уверен, рассказывать ли Тэсс. С другой стороны, с кем ещё он может поделиться?  
\- Если не хочешь, можешь ничего не говорить, Ник, - голос ИИ смягчился.   
\- А какие у тебя есть версии?  
\- Полагаю, это был не Ник. На этот раз ты дал ему данные, которые привели к положительному результату. Но я не обладаю информацией, кто на тебя напал, поэтому не могу строить версий, какова была причина.  
\- Это был Джек, - подсказал Ник.  
\- Джек? Но ты же знаешь, что необходимо соблюдать секретность, Ник. Как ты это допустил? - Ник неопределённо пожал плечами. Он был немного отвлечён от своей миссии в той момент. - Что послужило причиной нападения? Ты рассказал ему о его будущем? - предположила Тэсс.  
\- Нет, причиной послужило то, что он увидел, как прошлый Ник целует меня.  
\- Человеческие взаимоотношения романтического рода мне непонятны, поэтому я никак не могу это прокомментировать.   
\- Спасибо, Тэсс, - искренне поблагодарил её Ник. Так даже лучше, он отлично обойдётся без чьих-либо оценок этой ситуации. - А где Гость?  
\- Я не фиксирую его присутствия на корабле, но он говорил тебе, что достаточно его позвать, и он услышит. Попробуй сделать это.  
Чувствуя себя немного глупо, Ник произнёс в никуда:  
\- Гость? Вы здесь?  
\- Теперь да. Здравствуй, Ник, - раздался сбоку голос, и, повернув голову, Ник увидел высокого тощего светловолосого юношу с яркими синими глазами.  
\- Привет, - ответил он, гадая, как к нему теперь обращаться, на ты или на вы? Это немного сбивало с толку. Почему он всё время меняет свой внешний вид? А впрочем, какая разница.  
\- Рад снова тебя видеть, - улыбнулся юноша, он казался искренним.  
\- Да, я тоже, - ответил Ник, с удивлением понимая, что это в какой-то мере правда.   
Гость был самым странным знакомцем в его жизни, но и самым интересным. Ник не мог даже предположить, что творилось в голове... в несуществующей голове этого странного существа, но он точно знал, что Гость хочет спасти людей и делает всё для этого. Было бы интересно узнать о нём побольше, и Ник надеялся, что когда всё закончится, у них будет шанс спокойно поговорить, и он услышит про жизнь в другом мире.   
\- Где ты был?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду настоящее время? - уточнил Гость, поднимая брови. Затем присел на кушетку рядом с Ником и пожал плечами. - Ждал. Общался с тобой.   
\- Со мной?.. А, ты имеешь в виду прошлого меня.   
Гость кивнул, и до Ника медленно дошло то, о чём Гость говорил ему при первой встрече. Лишь в самом начале он не мог сам как-то влиять на реальность, а с некоторого момента уже набрал достаточно сил для этого. Сейчас же они находятся в начале июля, и очевидно, здесь Гость уже может делать почти всё, что захочет.  
\- Получается, я скоро окажусь бесполезен? Тебе больше не нужен посредник.  
Ник криво улыбнулся, озадаченный тем, что огорчён этим фактом. Визиты в прошлое оказались невероятно трудным делом, однако мысль о том, что он больше не увидит ни прошлого себя, ни Джека, оставляла тяжёлое чувство в груди.  
\- Не говори так, Ник. Ты не бесполезен, - склонившись ближе к нему и заглянув в глаза, ответил Гость. - Без тебя ничего бы не получилось. Ты сделал очень многое, не обесценивай свои действия. - Ник покачал головой, и юноша легко толкнул его плечом. - Ну же, не раскисай. Мы ещё не сделали всего, что должно быть сделано.  
\- И что же именно? Ты ведь знаешь всё, что случится дальше?  
Гость посмотрел на Ника и грустно улыбнулся, не отвечая, но этого и не требовалось. Ник и без того знал, что ему всё известно, но он в любом случае ничего не скажет.  
\- И что теперь? Куда надо отправиться?  
\- Прямо сейчас? Может, ты хочешь отдохнуть?  
\- К чёрту отдых, - отмахнулся Ник. - Сначала разделаюсь со всем этим, а потом нормально отдохну.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Гость. - Остался всего один необходимый визит, дальше я уже справлюсь сам. Но ты можешь отправиться по своему желанию в любой момент, я дам Тэсс всю необходимую информацию.  
Раз уж Гость собирается поделиться данными, значит, он знает, что Ник действительно отправится туда просто так, без необходимости. Но зачем ему это делать? Гораздо проще покончить со всем этим и постараться поскорее забыть.  
\- В этот раз твоя цель спустя месяц после последней встречи. Ты уже знаешь, что делать, поэтому нет нужды появляться часто и уговаривать действовать.   
\- А где он находится в этот момент?  
\- На корабле. А что?  
\- Ничего, просто надоело, что нас прерывают постоянно. Тэсс, можешь настроить время моего пребывания там так, чтобы никто не помешал?  
Хватит с них и того, что Джек теперь всё знает. С другой стороны, Гость ничего об этом не сказал, значит, это событие тоже из разряда тех, что должны были случиться?..  
\- Я постараюсь, Ник, - послушно согласилась Тэсс. - Может быть, ты съешь что-нибудь? Мы будем в пути ещё больше часа.  
Ник улыбнулся заботе ИИ. Она помнила о разных мелочах, важных для человеческого тела, лучше, чем он сам.  
\- Спасибо, Тэсс, я в норме.   
Покосившись на сидевшего рядом Гостя, Ник подумал, стоило ли проявить гостеприимство и спросить, нужно ли чего. Но что может быть нужно такому созданию?  
Дорога до новой точки назначения пролетела почти незаметно, Ник расслабился и просто болтал со своим необычным собеседником обо всякой ерунде. Умом он понимал, что каждый раз это было одно и то же существо, но внешний вид непроизвольно заставлял срабатывать стереотипы, и Нику было легко общаться с беззаботным молодым человеком.


	5. Chapter 5

На этот раз перед перемещением он уже вовсе почти перестал переживать насчёт вакуума, поджидающего его в случае ошибки Тэсс, гадая, каким окажется прошлый он при новой встрече. После перемещения он оказался в медотсеке, яркий свет заливал до боли знакомое небольшое помещение. На кушетке под капельницей лежал Ник из прошлого, с закрытыми глазами. Вид у него был измождённый, под глазами мешки, он даже, кажется, похудел слегка.   
Пока Ник стоял неподвижно, размышляя, стоит ли будить настолько вымотанного человека, как тот открыл глаза и заметил его. Узнав визитёра, он широко распахнул глаза и рывком приподнялся, затем выдернул из руки иглу и отбросил её.  
\- Наконец-то!   
\- Привет, - Ник помахал ему, всё ещё не уверенный, чего ожидать.  
\- Почему так долго? Я ждал, и ждал, и ждал... Почему ты не появлялся? - требовательно спросил прошлый Ник, а затем хлопнул по кушетке рядом с собой. - Садись! Тэсс, заблокируй дверь.  
\- Хорошо, Ник.  
\- А что такое? Случилось что-то незапланированное? - спросил Ник, послушно садясь на указанное место.  
\- Нет, всё происходило в соответствии с теми данными, что ты мне дал. Но... Ты ведь вначале появлялся чаще. Почему перестал?   
\- В этом отпала необходимость. Вначале тебя требовалось направлять, теперь же ты знаешь, как действовать. Зачем я здесь нужен?  
Прошлый Ник остро взглянул на него, потом нерадостно усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, - произнёс он после паузы уже другим тоном, тише. - Ты хоть представляешь, как это тяжело? Одному отвечать за это всё? Я надеялся, ты будешь приходить и, я не знаю, хотя бы подбадривать. Мне было бы легче, знай я, что не один. К тому же, время шло, приближался тот момент, когда я не буду знать, что делать. Я не знал, что и думать. А вдруг ты больше никогда не появишься? Вдруг что-то произошло, о чём я даже не узнаю, и всё покатится к чертям, и мы не сможем победить? У меня начали сдавать нервы, я даже спать нормально не могу, к тому же столько всего нужно сделать... - он устало потёр лицо руками, и Ник ощутил укол стыда. Он даже не рассматривал ситуацию с этой точки зрения, слишком далеко оставаясь от всего происходящего, с этими своими скоротечными набегами.  
\- Прости. Гость даёт необходимую информацию, так что я даже сам не выбираю, куда мне отправляться. Я просто посыльный. К тому же, чем больше раз я путешествую во времени, тем сильнее это вредит самой нашей реальности. Я не могу просто так каждый день к тебе заявляться, - Ник пожал плечами, понимая, что эти оправдания звучат жалко.  
\- А этот Гость, он какой вообще? Ты толком даже о нём не рассказал.  
\- А ты сам скоро узнаешь.   
\- В смысле?  
\- В ближайшее время он уже сможет общаться с тобой сам, лично. Помнишь, я объяснял про его силы?  
\- Ага. Помню. Ясно.  
Прошлый Ник опустил голову и нахмурился, не глядя на визитёра, что сидел совсем рядом.  
\- Значит, ты больше не появишься? Раз ты руководствуешься только необходимостью... Тебе больше нечего здесь делать? Можешь послать нафиг вот это всё и вернуться в своё будущее, после победы, где всё хорошо, - в голосе его слышалась боль и злость.  
\- А ты хотел бы, чтобы я приходил? - тихо спросил Ник, понимая, что этого всё равно не произойдёт.  
Прошлый Ник сгорбился, прикрыв лицо руками, и невнятно выругался. Потом объяснил:  
\- Я просто не хочу быть один. Мне нужен хоть кто-то рядом, кто поможет и подскажет, что делать, потому что мне страшно отвечать за всё одному. Ведь я это ты, неужели ты меня не понимаешь? Ты должен понимать, даже сейчас ты ведь не запчастями торгуешь, чёрт побери!  
\- Прости, - извинился Ник, кладя руку ему на спину. - Я идиот.  
\- Я знаю, - хмыкнул в ответ прошлый Ник, не отнимая рук от лица.  
\- А где Джек? Я не думал, что ты будешь один, ведь у тебя есть он. И он всё знает, значит, может тебя поддержать?  
В ответ раздался тяжкий вздох.   
\- Нет, не может. Вернее, не хочет.  
\- Но почему? Он что, не простил тебя за тот... поцелуй?  
Ник был удивлён. Ему показалось, что Джек очень влюблён в его прошлую версию, и он полагал, что весь этот период они были вместе.  
\- Да нет, не в этом дело. Я ему пытался объяснить вот это всё, - прошлый Ник выпрямился и неопределённо помахал руками в воздухе. - Рассказал всё по порядку, что случилось. А ты знаешь, я поначалу и не думал заводить отношений с парнем, с чего бы вдруг менять свои привычки и образ жизни?  
Ник согласно покивал, его это тоже крайне удивляло поначалу.  
\- Когда я его нашёл, он почти сразу ко мне подкатил, но я, конечно, отказал. Следующие несколько дней всё было довольно странно... А потом снова появился ты, рассказал, что я всё забуду... И я решил, а пошло оно всё нахрен. Рядом есть человек, которому я нравлюсь, вот он, смотрит влюблёнными глазами... Так что какая разница, раз в любом случае всё забудется?   
\- И ты ему об этом рассказал?  
\- Да. Мне хотелось быть честным. Может, и не стоило. Я не знаю... Мне сразу хотелось ему всё рассказать, но ты запретил. Так что, когда он узнал, я был даже рад. Но потом он ушёл... Он не оставил команду, продолжает действовать с нами, но общается со мной только по делу и ничего лишнего. Я могу его понять, кому понравится узнать, что тобой воспользовались от безысходности...  
\- Но всё успело измениться, пока вы были вместе? - предположил Ник, рассматривая усталое и отчаянное лицо прошлого себя. - Ты в него влюбился, верно?  
\- Да, влюбился, - признался прошлый Ник. - Правда, сам понял это не сразу.  
\- А ему ты говорил?  
\- Говорил. Он не верит. Или просто не хочет простить, не знаю. Я не могу с ним нормально поговорить, да и война с этими проклятыми пришельцами для нас всех стоит на первом месте.  
\- Возможно, я смогу помочь? - предложил Ник, сам не зная, как сможет уговорить Джека простить его.  
В глазах прошлого Ника появилась надежда.  
\- Правда, ты поможешь?  
\- Ничего не обещаю! Переговорщик из меня так себе. Но я постараюсь.  
\- Спасибо, - он подался вперёд, крепко обнял Ника и замер так на несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем отпустить. - Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы он вернулся. У тебя же хренова машина времени, не должно быть ничего, что у тебя не получится.  
\- Хорошо, я верну его, - ответил Ник.   
В конце концов, от всего лишь одного дополнительного прыжка в прошлое ничего кардинально не поменяется, верно?   
\- Где он сейчас?  
\- Внизу, на планете, на орбите которой мы сейчас находимся. Сможешь его найти?  
\- Да, конечно, Тэсс вычислит его местоположение и закинет меня туда. А, снова чуть не забыл! - Ник полез в карман и достал носитель информации. - Здесь всё, что тебе нужно прямо сейчас, а затем появится Гость, и станет легче. Держись. Я не могу тебе сказать, как скоро это случится, но мы победим. Не забывай об этом.  
\- Не забуду. Спасибо, - наконец на лице прошлого Ника появилась слабая улыбка. - Я так рад, что ты наконец появился.  
\- Я тоже рад, - искренне ответил Ник. Это была их первая встреча, которая прошла нормально, без драк и недоразумений.   
Прошлый Ник протянул руку к браслету на руке Ника, чтобы посмотреть на таймер. Тот показывал, что осталось ещё тридцать восемь минут, и он расслабился.   
\- Хорошо, что ты пока ещё не исчезаешь. Не против, если я прилягу? - извиняющимся тоном спросил он, укладываясь обратно на кушетку. Ник подвинулся, а затем снова уселся рядом с ногами лежащего. - Я так уста-а-а-а-л.  
\- Пожалуйста, береги себя, и отдыхай хотя бы иногда. Мне ведь ещё понадобится это тело, - Ник похлопал его по колену.  
\- Это уж как получится. Жив до сих пор, и за это скажи спасибо, - ухмыльнулся Ник из прошлого.   
\- Спасибо!  
Оставшееся время они проболтали ни о чём, и Нику было впервые за последнее время относительно спокойно. Наконец они оба разобрались со всем этим странным и непонятным между ними, и могли вести себя просто как друзья, которые хорошо друг друга знают. Ник не следил за временем, поэтому, когда оно истекло, внезапно свалился на пол рубки своего корабля, больно стукнувшись задницей.   
\- Твою мать! - взвыл он, катаясь по полу. - Да какого хрена каждый раз это заканчивается травмой!  
\- Не зря же Гость предупреждал, что путешествия во времени очень опасны.  
Тэсс что, шутит? Нашла время.  
\- Ник, ты в порядке? Как прошло на этот раз?  
\- Прошло-то нормально, но я забыл про время, - простонал он, сдерживая ругательства.   
Ничего особенного, он просто заболтался сам с собой, с кем не бывает.  
\- А где Гость? - лёжа на полу, Ник приподнял голову и огляделся.   
\- Исчез, когда ты отправился в прошлое.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Отправь меня к Джеку. В то же самое время, только он на планете, совсем рядом с предыдущей точкой. Куда-нибудь, где меня никто не увидит, кроме него. Сможешь?  
\- Да, конечно. Прямо сейчас?  
\- Прямо сейчас!  
\- Ты уверен, Ник?  
\- Уверен!  
С кряхтением Ник поднялся с пола, проклиная свою рассеянность. Почему именно такому идиоту, как он, выпал жребий стать спасителем всего человечества?  
\- Тогда подожди немного, нужно выполнить расчёт и выйти на требуемую позицию.  
\- Хорошо, я подожду.  
Ожидая результатов расчёта, Ник ходил кругами по рубке, садиться на отшибленный тыл ему не хотелось. Корабль время от времени едва заметно подрагивал, реагируя на маневрирование двигателями, но он не боялся упасть, давно привыкнув к подобному. Он размышлял, насколько правильно или неправильно вот это его вмешательство, не одобренное Гостем. Этот прыжок не является необходимым... Но в случае, если он может оказаться опасен, Гость бы наверное вмешался?.. Но он молчит. Он наверняка знает о замысле Ника. Или не знает?..  
Наконец Тэсс объявила, что готова отправить его, и Ник решительно задвинул колебания и сомнения подальше.  
Он появился в середине довольно просторного номера отеля. Похоже, это заведение было поприличней, чем в прошлый раз. Прямо перед ним стоял Джек, одетый лишь в штаны, с поднятыми вверх руками, надевая чёрную футболку. Увидев Ника, он не сдержал возгласа и вздрогнул, а затем от души покрыл вторженца матом, опустив руки, на которых так и висела скомканная чёрная футболка.  
\- Привет, Джек, - ответил ему Ник.  
\- Какого хрена так пугать? Так и обделаться можно.  
Джек не сдерживался, его явно выбило из колеи такое внезапное появление пришельца из будущего.  
\- Прости, но оно так работает, я ничего не могу сделать.  
\- Представляю, каково было Нику при твоём первом появлении, - покачал головой Джек, быстрым движением надевая и оправляя майку. Волосы его блестели от влаги, видимо, он только что из душа.  
\- Он не испугался. Вырубил меня из парализатора, - улыбнулся Ник.  
\- Да, он рассказывал, - коротко улыбнулся в ответ Джек, но затем снова нахмурился. - Чего тебе надо?  
\- Я только что был у него.   
\- Ясно, - кивнув, Джек отвернулся к одежде, лежавшей на кровати.  
\- Джек, - позвал Ник, но тот делал вид, что не слышит. - Ты понимаешь, как ему сейчас тяжело? Одному?  
\- Мне всё равно!  
\- Это не так. Ты это знаешь, я и тоже. Ты же его любишь.   
\- Да, люблю! - Джек резко швырнул куртку, что держал в руках, обратно на постель, и развернулся к Нику. - А толку с этого? Он меня не любит.   
\- Это не так, - повторил Ник. - Он тебя любит. Пусть началось всё из-за его отчаяния, но потом он в тебя влюбился. Почему ты не хочешь в это поверить и простить его?  
\- Откуда тебе знать? Да чёрт возьми, кто ты такой вообще, откуда? Заявился откуда-то из будущего... Говоришь, что не помнишь. Ты, он... Вы один человек, или как? Если я люблю его, что мне делать с тобой?! - проговорил Джек в гневе, его кулаки сжимались и разжимались. - Почему я вообще впутался в это всё? Ник сказал, что нашёл меня по указке какой-то непонятной хрени, прилетевшей из другого мира... Да мне срать на эту хрень! - не сдержавшись, заорал он. - Я не хочу быть пешкой в какой-то большой игре, которой не понимаю!  
\- Я тоже не хочу, Джек. Поверь, ни я, ни твой Ник - мы не понимаем в происходящем ни на гран больше твоего. Знаешь, по какой причине я вообще вот так взял и появился из будущего?  
\- По какой? - настороженно спросил Джек. Он всё ещё был зол, но хотел знать ответ.  
\- Я просто случайно пролетал мимо той планеты, на которую упала эта, как ты сказал, хрень. И она решила использовать меня, чтобы попытаться спасти как можно больше людей, чтобы спасти нас всех. Я хочу её ненавидеть за то, что стало с моей жизнью, но не могу. А ты? - Ник подошёл ближе и заглянул в его светлые глаза.   
Джек открыл рот, но ничего не ответил. Впервые увидев Джека на видео, Ник решил, что тот чуть выше его. Однако сейчас их глаза были примерно на одном уровне.   
\- Я не знаю, - после паузы ответил Джек. - Что мне делать теперь? Скажи мне.  
\- А чего ты хочешь сам?  
\- Хочу быть рядом с Ником.   
\- Так в чём же дело? Иди к нему.  
\- А ты там, в своём будущем, знаешь, что я выбрал в этот момент?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Ник.  
\- Почему? - спросил Джек, взгляд его стал острым. - Почему ты не знаешь? Где я там, в твоём будущем?  
Ник опасался, что этот вопрос рано или поздно всплывёт, ждал его, но всё равно не был к нему готов. Что ответить? Или лучше промолчать?  
\- Знаешь, я ведь не дурак. Тогда, при первой встрече... Ты её помнишь? Я обернулся и увидел, как ты на меня смотришь. Как на приговорённого. Тогда я не придал этому значения, но позже до меня дошло. - Ник молчал, поэтому Джек повысил голос: - Ответь мне!  
Не дождавшись ответа, Джек неожиданно подался вперёд, схватил Ника за плечи и быстро поцеловал. Ник инстинктивно отшатнулся и отвернул голову, так что губы Джека лишь слегка скользнули по его губам.  
\- Значит, так и есть. Меня там нет, в этом твоём будущем, после победы, - глухо подытожил Джек. - Я подозревал нечто такое, но знать точно...  
\- И что ты теперь будешь делать? - прокашлявшись, спросил Ник. В горле засел ком, мешая говорить.  
\- А что я могу сделать? Вернусь к Нику и буду делать всё, что в моих силах. В конце концов, мы все сейчас на войне, и когда он собрал нас, мы знали, на что идём.  
\- Только не говори ему, пожалуйста, - попросил Ник. Такой обман был жестоким, но было бы ещё хуже, знай они оба, что обречены. Хотя, разве не так дела и обстоят?  
\- Хорошо, не скажу.  
Джек только теперь отпустил плечи Ника, но тот не отступил. Тогда Джек поднял руки и обхватил ладонями лицо Ника.  
\- Мне жаль, что меня нет рядом с тобой там, в будущем. Прости меня, - тихо проговорил он, а затем мягко коснулся губами губ Ника, и на этот раз тот не отшатнулся.   
Короткое нежное касание, и Джек отстранился, но Ник не отпустил его, притянул к себе и крепко обнял, зарывшись лицом ему куда-то в шею.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста. Прости, - сдавленно сказал он. Как может вообще Джек извиняться за то, что его не будет рядом, если это он виноват во всём? - Прости...  
\- Перестань. Всё в порядке, - Джек обнимал его в ответ, поглаживая по спине. - Ты меня даже не знаешь, не помнишь ничего обо мне, а значит, ничего не потерял.  
\- Неправда. Ничего не в порядке! Я не хочу тебя терять. Снова!  
\- Я тоже этого не хочу. Но ты лучше меня разбираешься во всей этой временной фигне, верно? Есть то, чего нельзя изменить.  
Прежде чем Ник что-то ответил, в дверь постучали.  
\- Да? - отозвался Джек, стараясь держать голос ровным, и отстранился от Ника.  
\- Джек, ты готов? - раздался голос Агнес. - Нас уже ждут.  
\- Почти. Дай мне пару минут.   
\- Хорошо. Мы будем внизу, поторопись, - сказала Агнес и ушла.  
\- Извини, мне надо идти, - объяснил Джек Нику.  
Он быстро расчесался и полностью оделся, обходя Ника, столбом застывшего на одном месте и следившего взглядом за всеми его перемещениями.  
\- Ты вернёшься к нему?  
\- Да, - уверенно ответил Джек, уже полностью собранный и уверенный в себе. - Я сейчас свяжусь с ним, а после переговоров вернусь на корабль.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Ник. Он был рад, что теперь прошлый он будет не один.  
На прощание Джек порывисто обнял его ещё раз, а затем вышел из номера не оборачиваясь.  
Оставшиеся десять минут Ник так и простоял неподвижно, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь и ожидая своего возвращения. Желание действовать и сделать хоть что-то зрело внутри и не желало уходить. Он не может просто так взять и позволить погибнуть этому человеку. Если с потерей собственной памяти он не в силах что-то поделать, то для Джека ещё можно что-то изменить.   
Готов ли он пойти на это?  
Вернувшись на корабль, он с облегчением убедился, что Гостя там по-прежнему нет. Не уверенный до конца, что конкретно собирается делать, он велел Тэсс рассчитать прыжок в седьмое июля, в день гибели Джека. ИИ сообщила ему, что в этот момент они находятся на флагманском корабле флота Империи, - Ник, Джек и Тони, остальные на других кораблях.   
\- А где же ты в этот момент? - спросил Ник, усаживаясь в кресло для двухчасового ожидания ещё одного перелёта.  
\- Корабль пребывает в космопорту на Гиберре. Весь последний месяц он находился там, поскольку ты руководил действиями флота. Лишь тринадцатого июля ты вернулся на Гиберру и улетел на корабле, никому не известно, куда.  
\- Почему я это сделал?  
\- Причина также неизвестна.   
Нику было интересно, что заставило его сорваться неизвестно куда, и что вообще случилось тогда, за день до того, как он всё забыл. Узнает ли он об этом? Пока что ничего не закончилось, может ли так статься, что он даже поучаствует в этом?..   
В этот раз ожидание длилось особенно долго и мучительно. Если раньше он плыл по течению и следовал указаниям Гостя, то теперь он решил действовать по своей инициативе. Страх перед возможными последствиями боролся с желанием что-то сделать и не дать Джеку умереть, и Ник проклинал собственную нерешительность. Проблему представляло и само перемещение на корабль. Это был флагманский линкор, на котором находилось множество людей, и Ник почти никогда не находился где-то один, чтобы его никто не тревожил. Перебрав все варианты, Тэсс предложила выбросить его в одном из редко используемых подсобных помещений, за которыми не велось видеонаблюдения, в тот момент, когда Джек ещё находился на этом корабле. В этот день прошлый Ник отправил его в другую звёздную систему, осуществлять руководство местной линией обороны, но он не достиг цели - сразу после выхода из гипера его корабль попал под огонь противника и был уничтожен.  
Перед перемещением Ник включил маскировку на максимум, чтобы никто его не узнал в тот момент, когда настоящий для этого времени Ник находится на том же самом корабле. Маскировка включала в себя и военную форму, потому что посторонним гражданским нечего было делать на военном корабле. Спустя секунду после его появления в небольшой каморке включился свет, и он увидел, что находится в зарядной кладовой для роботов-уборщиков. Они никак на него не отреагировали, и Ник выбрался наружу, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что коридор пуст. Сверяясь с планом корабля, что создала для него Тэсс, он быстро достиг мостика, где сейчас находилась его цель. Он старался вести себя естественно и не выдавать волнения, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.   
В довольно просторном помещении - Нику было странно видеть такое на космическом корабле - было много людей. На небольшом возвышении возле выполненного полукругом большого пульта управления стоял Ник из прошлого, и по бокам от него Джек и Тони. Для прошлого Ника с момента последней их встречи прошло примерно два месяца, и он выглядел совсем иначе. Сейчас он больше всего походил на того Ника, который был на так сильно поразившей его видеозаписи, когда он решил узнать о своих потерянных четырёх месяцах жизни. Он уверенно смотрел на людей, что подчинялись ему, и ничто в его облике или голосе не выдавало страха или волнения. Ник замер на месте, поражённый этой метаморфозой, которой не мог даже предполагать, зная свой характер. Прошлый Ник произнёс небольшую вдохновляющую речь, а затем чётко изложил план ближайших действий. Люди, что стояли рядом, и те, что смотрели на него с экранов, присутствуя на брифинге лишь виртуально, казалось, ловили каждое его слово. У Ника пробежали мурашки по коже, когда он представил, каково бы было ему, выстави его кто-нибудь прямо сейчас под такое количество внимательных взглядов... Как тогда он с этим справлялся?  
Стоявшего справа от него Тони он знал слишком плохо, чтобы заметить разницу, да он почти и не смотрел на него - его взгляд притягивал к себе Джек. Ник смотрел на него и пытался понять, что вообще творилось у него в голове эти два месяца. Сейчас он выглядел спокойным и сосредоточенным, лишь казался немного усталым. Маскировка Ника использовала ту же внешность, что и во время их первой встречи, поэтому спустя какое-то время Джек заметил его и сразу узнал. Как только это стало возможным, Джек покинул своё место и направился к нему, тихо что-то сказав Нику из прошлого на ухо, который только теперь увидел визитёра из будущего и коротко кивнул. Он остался на месте и продолжил разговор с тремя офицерами, поэтому Нику выпала возможность поговорить с Джеком, можно сказать, наедине. Это было очень кстати, потому что он толком не продумал плана действий после попадания на корабль.  
Джек отвёл его в сторону, где никто не помешает разговору.   
\- Привет, давно не виделись, - поздоровался Джек, внимательно его разглядывая.  
\- Для меня - всего лишь пару часов назад, - ответил Ник.  
\- Это так странно, - проговорил Джек, и Ник был с ним полностью согласен. - Ты быстро привык к этому?  
\- К этому невозможно привыкнуть. К тому же всё происходит так быстро... Ещё вчера я понятия не имел о существовании машины времени, и вот я здесь.  
\- Почему ты здесь? - резко спросил Джек, взгляд его сделался жёстким. - Два месяца ты не появлялся. С Ником тоже не общался, я знаю. Он подружился с Гостем, - Джек слегка поморщился. Похоже, по какой-то причине пришелец из другого мира ему не очень-то нравился. - Тебе незачем быть тут, однако ты пришёл.   
У Ника пересохло в горле. Он боялся признаваться в причине своего визита, но Джек, похоже, и сам всё понял.   
\- Отмени этот полёт, - попросил он.  
Джек отвёл взгляд, нахмурившись. Некоторое время он о чём-то размышлял, а после твёрдо взглянул Нику в глаза:  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?! - изумлённо воскликнул Ник. Он не ожидал такого быстрого и категоричного отказа. Джек не ответил, и Ник подошёл ближе, повторив вопрос: - Почему? Объясни!  
\- Ты правда не понимаешь? Если для тебя война заняла всего один день, то ты и не поймёшь. Ты скачешь туда-сюда, видишь только нас... Ты хоть представляешь, что творилось все эти месяцы? У нас есть цель. Победа. Мы живём только ради неё. И вот ты появляешься и предлагаешь нарушить ход событий... Не знаю, какова моя роль во всём этом, но ты... другой ты сам мне объяснял, что порядок уже свершившихся событий менять нельзя, иначе всё полетит к чертям. Если так должно случиться, то пусть. Одни вещи всегда более важны, чем другие, и я не позволю, чтобы из-за моего страха пострадали другие люди. Мне неизвестно, что я значу для тебя. Но, наверное, что-то значу, раз ты здесь, верно? - Джек грустно улыбнулся и коснулся рукой плеча Ника, большего он не мог себе позволить при множестве свидетелей. - Ты не знал меня вчера, и меня уже не будет завтра. Просто смирись с этим и сделай то, что должен.  
\- Я не хочу, - выдавил Ник, ощущая кошмарное чувство беспомощности, которое, казалось, душило его.   
Что ему остаётся? Напасть на Джека? В этом случае его быстро обезвредят, а в процессе могут обнаружить его настоящую личность, и тогда конец всему.   
Сказать прошлому себе?..  
\- Даже не думай! - приказал ему Джек, заметив взгляд, что он кинул на прошлого Ника, который по-прежнему был занят и не смотрел на них. - Он не знает. И я не позволю ему узнать!  
\- Попробуй! - с вызовом ответил Ник, намереваясь несмотря ни на что пробиться к прошлому себе и поговорить.   
Джек жестом подозвал одного из сержантов, стоявших в карауле у входа на мостик, и, когда тот очень быстро подбежал к ним, скомандовал:  
\- Задержите этого человека.  
\- Есть, сэр!  
Не успел Ник опомниться, как его руки оказались скованы за спиной.  
\- Что ты?..  
\- Изолируйте его где-нибудь на... - Джек на мгновение замялся, пытаясь определиться со временем. Ему нужно успеть отправиться в полёт без чьего-либо вмешательства, но если срок окажется дольше, чем рассчитанное Тэсс время пребывания в прошлом, то Ник в момент возвращения окажется в другой точке пространства, и его выбросит в открытый космос. - На полчаса. Затем освободите. Выполнять!  
\- Подожди! Не делай этого, пожалуйста!.. - Ник пытался остановить Джека, но его очень оперативно и жёстко вывели из помещения, и он даже не успел оглянуться, чтобы понять, видел ли прошлый он происходящее.   
Он пытался спорить и ругаться, пока его быстро вели по коридорам, но это было бесполезно. Сержант исполнил приказ, затолкав его в небольшую пустующую каюту, и запер, оставшись стоять на страже. Ник пару раз пнул дверь ногой, руки всё равно оставались скованы, так что он ничего не мог поделать. За себя он не волновался - он попросил Тэсс отправить его на два часа, и времени ещё оставалось достаточно. Но Джек сейчас улетит, и он не сможет его остановить. Он знал точное время взрыва корабля Джека, и до него оставалось ещё примерно сорок минут, поэтому он не намеревался сдаваться.   
Какое-то время он размышлял, что делать, а затем как можно спокойнее обратился к сержанту, попросив его связаться с Ником и попросить о встрече. Тот, конечно же, лишь фыркнул на эту просьбу, и не подумав её выполнять. Ник потратил драгоценное время на препирания с ним, однако тот был непреклонен. Тогда Ник, отчаявшись, попросил сержанта зайти внутрь и использовать глушилку маскировки, которая, он знал, должна у него быть. Сержант не желал совершать действий, не озвученных в чётком и конкретном приказе, однако в конце концов сдался. Ник отошёл к дальней стене каюты, стараясь ничем не спровоцировать своего стража, что вошёл внутрь, держа наготове оружие - всего лишь парализатор, но Нику не хотелось вновь испытывать его действие на себе. Не сводя прицела с Ника, сержант поднял левую руку с браслетом, нажал на нём что-то, и спустя мгновение его лицо удивлённо вытянулось, когда он увидел Ника, но не в форме, а в гражданской одежде.  
\- Сэр?.. - он растерялся и опустил оружие, затем снова поднял его, нахмурившись. - Я не понимаю. Я же видел вас на мостике, когда... Что за?.. - Ник пошевелился, и сержант прикрикнул на него: - Не двигаться! Что происходит? Объяснитесь!  
\- Я не могу. Но пожалуйста, свяжитесь с Ником, попросите его прийти сюда. Только не говорите обо мне кому-либо ещё. Это правда очень важно!   
Какое-то время сержант колебался, попав в нестандартную ситуацию, для которой не имелось инструкций. Ник смотрел на него и ждал, хотя внутри кипел от злости и отчаяния. Почему всё сложилось именно так? Почему у него ни разу не получилось сделать что-то нормально? Да и можно ли вообще добиться чего-то, действуя вот так, вслепую? Гость был прав, когда говорил, что материальные разумные существа не предназначены для подобного.   
В конце концов сержант принял решение. Велев ждать, он вышел за дверь, снова его запер и вызвал руководство. Нику не всё было слышно через дверь, но, похоже, сержанту не сразу удалось удалось связаться с командующим. Время шло, Ник не знал, что происходит, чем занят прошлый он, и с кем в данный момент общается сержант за дверью. Он не мог даже оценить, сколько времени прошло, не видя браслета. Когда по его ощущениям прошло примерно полчаса, он снова пнул дверь ногой.  
\- Время вышло! Выпусти меня, я сам его найду!  
\- Простите, я не могу. Ситуация нестандартная, я вынужден задержать вас до нового приказа от командующего.  
\- И где он? - в отчаянии спросил Ник, прислоняясь лбом к двери и закрывая глаза.   
Похоже, все его метания напрасны, и то, что должно случиться - действительно случится, а он просто идиот. Гость наверное потому и не вмешивался, он знал, что у Ника ничего не получится. Секунды убегали одна за другой, и в одну из них где-то там случился взрыв. Он так и стоял, прислонившись лбом к двери, понимая, что не успел.   
Когда за дверью раздался приглушённый, но знакомый - его же - голос, ему было уже всё равно.  
\- Что случилось? Только быстро, у меня мало времени.  
\- Арестованный, сэр! Прошу, взгляните сами.  
Сержант открыл дверь, пропуская вперёд прошлого Ника, затем вошёл сам и запер её. Увидев арестованного, прошлый Ник вздрогнул и бросил взгляд на сержанта, пытаясь понять, каким выглядит визитёр из будущего для него.  
\- Я использовал глушилку, сэр, - объяснил сержант, - и вызвал вас.  
\- Ясно. Сержант, никому об этом ни слова, это приказ!  
\- Есть, сэр!   
\- Снимите с него наручники и ждите за дверью.  
Выполнив приказ, сержант отдал честь и удалился, и Ник мог лишь гадать, что творится у него в голове. Может быть, он решит, что у их командующего есть тайный брат-близнец, которого по какой-то причине держат в секрете?  
\- С ума сойти... Сейчас творится чёрт знает что, с этим брифингом я умудрился забыть, что видел тебя на мостике, - прошлый Ник устало взлохматил волосы обеими руками. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя ведь очень давно не было. Почему тебя вообще задержали?  
\- Я хотел кое-что изменить. Но у меня не вышло, - ответил Ник, гадая, как скоро станет известно об уничтожении корабля.  
\- Что именно? И зачем? Ты же сам знаешь, что нельзя изменять события, которые уже стали для тебя прошлым, - почти равнодушно спросил Ник из прошлого, похоже, он успел нахвататься от Гостя теоретических знаний про временные парадоксы и уже привык ко всему этому. - О чём ты разговаривал с Джеком? - Он нахмурился. Похоже, до него начало доходить, что что-то не так. - Почему с ним, а не со мной?  
Прежде чем Нику пришлось ответить, браслет прошлого Ника издал сигнал о срочном сообщении. Тот не хотел отвечать, но Ник сказал:  
\- Ответь.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Сэр, восемнадцать минут назад, сразу после выхода из гипера, был уничтожен корабль Три-эс-двенадцать-эм, - доложил ровным голосом кто-то по аудио-связи, видео прошлый Ник включать не стал. - Сканеры не фиксируют признаков жизни в районе взрыва.  
После этих слов он бросил полный паники взгляд на Ника, сопоставив все факты. Не отвечая, он прервал связь и замер на месте, только пальцы начали заметно дрожать.  
\- Ты знал? - спросил он резко, и ему, казалось, стало не хватать дыхания. - Ты знал, да?!   
\- Да, знал. За пару часов до нашей с тобой первой встречи я был на его похоронах, - признался Ник. Скрывать правду больше не имело смысла.  
\- На похоронах... - простонал прошлый Ник, взгляд его был диким и метался из стороны в сторону. - Нахрен похороны, ты должен его спасти. У тебя грёбная машина времени, ты можешь это сделать! Ты должен! - почти проорал он последние слова, схватившись за голову. - Это не может быть правдой. Нет, нет, нет... Только не он... Погоди! - он широко распахнул глаза и ткнул пальцем в сторону Ника. - Ты сказал, на похоронах?.. Но раз ты был на его похоронах, значит, до победы остались считанные дни... Это так?  
\- Да. Осталась неделя.  
Прошлый Ник отчаянно рассмеялся.  
\- Неделя... Меня тоже не станет через неделю. Но это не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет значения, если он мёртв. Это не должно случиться! Ты должен всё исправить! - он подошёл и схватил Ника за грудки, его лицо было искажено болью и безумной надеждой. - Ты должен, понимаешь? Даже если он тебе безразличен, пожалуйста, спаси его, я тебя умоляю. Пожалуйста! - прошептал он севшим голосом.  
\- Он мне не безразличен, - возразил Ник. - Поэтому я пытался его остановить. Но у меня не получилось. Прости.  
\- Нет. Нет! Ты не можешь просто сказать "прости" и исчезнуть, и оставить меня со всем этим... Я тебе не позволю! - прошлый Ник встряхнул визитёра из будущего. - Должен быть способ. Что тебе известно о его смерти?  
Он сверлил Ника взглядом, в глазах светилась надежда и решительность, он не подпускал к себе мысль о том, что случившееся непоправимо.  
\- Мне лишь сказали, что корабль был атакован, взорвался и разлетелся на космическую пыль.   
\- Значит, тела не нашли? - уточнил очевидное Ник из прошлого.  
\- Нет, не нашли. На похоронах был пустой гроб.  
\- Значит, ты можешь его вытащить!   
\- Но...  
Ник не договорил и задумался. Эти слова имели смысл - в его уже случившемся прошлом тела Джека не нашли. Значит, ничего не изменится, если перед взрывом тот просто исчезнет с корабля?..   
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу вернуть его сюда? Для всех он мёртв. И мне говорили, что после его смерти я был в трауре. Ты скорее всего его больше не увидишь, - договорил Ник, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул.  
\- Это неважно, главное, чтобы он остался жив. Делай всё, что нужно, только вытащи его оттуда. Прошу тебя, сделай это, - прошлый Ник наконец отпустил его ворот и отступил на шаг. - Ты спасёшь его?  
\- Сделаю всё, что смогу. Прости...  
\- Нет, не извиняйся! - он выбросил вперёд руку. - Ничего не говори, просто сделай это.   
\- Я не могу исчезнуть по своей воле. Надо дождаться, пока Тэсс вытащит меня.  
\- Сколько ещё осталось?   
\- Совсем немного. Но мне надо вернуться в точку перемещения.  
\- Конечно. Включай маскировку обратно, и я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя туда без помех доставили.  
\- Прикажи ИИ корабля удалить записи, на которых меня видно.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнув, прошлый Ник несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы внешнее спокойствие, и открыл дверь. В паре метров от двери по струнке стоял всё тот же сержант, и Ник не мог знать, что он слышал или не слышал. Утечка информации может стать проблемой, но он не знал, что можно предпринять прямо сейчас.   
Повторив для убедительности приказ молчать об увиденном, прошлый Ник велел сержанту проводить странного гостя туда, куда ему нужно, и ушёл. Ник не хотел даже представлять, каково ему сейчас будет. Нужно собраться и вернуться к координированию военных действий, не зная, что на самом деле случилось с любимым человеком. Он шёл следом за совершенно невозмутимым сержантом, которого, казалось, нисколько не удивляло происходящее. Сержанта, казалось, не удивило даже то, что Ник отпустил его посреди длинного коридора, рядом с дверью, ведущей в техническое помещение.   
Вернувшись на корабль, Ник торопливо объяснил Тэсс её следующую задачу. Она пыталась возражать, но Ник не слушал, и поскольку она была всего лишь ИИ на его корабле и выполняла его приказы, ей пришлось подчиниться. Время перелёта до точки назначения - те же самые полчаса - пролетели незаметно, за это время Тэсс объяснила ему, как пользоваться машиной времени. Эта машина не могла вытащить кого-то из другого времени, не находясь там, поэтому Нику нужно будет взять её с собой, так что он мимолётно порадовался, что пришельцы из другого мира создали этот аппарат таким компактным и удобным, к тому же очень простым. Однако Тэсс сообщила, что это она упросила управление, добавив в приборчик большую удобную кнопку. Нику нужно будет добраться до Джека, встать рядом так, чтобы он оказался в пределах метра от него, и нажать на ту самую одну-единственную кнопку. Проблема была лишь в том, что во время гипера переместиться на корабль было невозможно, и у Ника оставалось лишь окно в двадцать шесть секунд до момента взрыва, а значит, если Ник не успеет нажать кнопку, то и сам погибнет.  
Перед отправкой в прошлое Ника стало снова потряхивать, как перед самым первым прыжком, но он не был намерен отступать. Даже если бы прошлый Ник не умолял его спасти Джека, он и сам бы это сделал, потому что не мог иначе.  
\- Ник, ты уверен, что осознаёшь риск? - попыталась Тэсс ещё раз. В её обязанности входила и забота о безопасности хозяина, а в данный момент этот самый хозяин собирался недвусмысленно рискнуть жизнью, оказавшись там, где Тэсс будет бессильна, оставшись к тому же без возможности управлять машиной времени.  
\- Да, Тэсс. Не трать время на болтовню, лучше выполняй расчёт.  
\- Я могу выполнять несколько задач параллельно, и ты об этом знаешь, - напомнила Тэсс, и Ник вздохнул. Надо будет, когда он вернётся, поменять её настройки и снизить уровень назойливости, если такой вообще существует. - Расчёт завершён, - доложила ИИ через некоторое время, и Ник нервно потёр ладони, затем схватил компактный приборчик, от которого так много зависело. - Ты готов?  
\- Да.  
\- Не забудь про лимит времени, - снова взялась за своё Тэсс, и Ник закатил глаза. - Я установила звуковой сигнал. За десять секунд до взрыва он начнёт издавать звук каждую секунду, за три - звук станет непрерывным.   
\- Хорошо, я понял, - кивнул Ник, глядя на прибор в руках.   
На этот раз команду на отправку нужно подать ему самому, и, помедлив пару мгновений, он глубоко вдохнул и нажал на кнопку. Сразу же он грохнулся на пол, поскольку оказался выше него примерно на сорок сантиметров. После этого корабль ещё несколько раз ощутимо дёрнулся, и Ник понял, что Тэсс не учла иногда случающихся рывков после выхода из гипера, видимо, их сложно предсказать из-за хаотичности. Но ему не было особого дела до этих рывков, потому что его прошиб холодный пот, когда он понял, что прибор выскочил из его руки во время падения. Быстро вскочив, он огляделся и увидел его совсем рядом и подобрал, пальцы немного подрагивали. Он почти физически ощущал, как одна за другой уходят секунды. Джек, к счастью, находился рядом - он сидел в капитанском кресле, управляя полётом - и хмуро смотрел на хаотичные действия своего внезапного гостя.   
\- Встань! - Ник подскочил к нему и потянул за руку, побуждая подняться.  
\- Что?.. Какого хрена ты делаешь?   
Поддавшись, Джек позволил вытянуть себя из кресла, но затем отступил, выставив вперёд руки. Ник вынужден был наступать на него, чтобы оказаться рядом.  
\- Ну нет, я вижу, что ты что-то задумал. Я не позволю тебе этого сделать, что бы это ни было!  
\- Заткнись! Я потом всё объясню.  
\- Иди к чёрту! Я уже сказал, что...  
\- На это нет времени!  
Прибор издал резкий короткий звук, и Ник ощутил, как скручивается всё внутри от страха. Тут же раздался громкий сигнал сирены, сообщающий об обнаруженной угрозе кораблю. Джек бросил взгляд на главный экран, и после того, как машина времени пискнула ещё раз, Ник воспользовался возможностью и бросился вперёд. Он прижал Джека спиной к пульту управления кораблём, одной рукой приобняв его за спину, а в другой был прибор. Одной рукой действовать было не очень удобно, и каждый следующий писк прибора бил по нервам, но Нику удалось дотянуться и нажать на кнопку в тот момент, когда Джек начал вырываться. Так они и вывалились в его корабле, борясь друг с другом, а вместе с ними и пластиковый кусок корпуса пульта, который попал в зону действия аппарата.  
\- Я рада, что ты вернулся, Ник, - невозмутимо поприветствовала его Тэсс, в то время как Ник пытался слезть с Джека, на которого упал после перемещения. Тот, в свою очередь, громко матерился, то ли из-за того, что ушибся о жёсткий кусок корпуса, то ли из-за того, что Ник вытащил его против воли.   
Отползя на пару шагов, Ник уселся на полу и потёр лицо ладонями, а затем нервно рассмеялся. Сил встать на ноги не было, он всё ещё не отошёл от выброса адреналина.   
\- Что ты ржёшь? Что ты вообще наделал, мудила? - Джек по-прежнему не стеснялся в выражениях. Похоже, он был самым большим любителем ругаться среди всех знакомых Ника.  
\- Твой корабль через пару секунд после нашего исчезновения разнесли на атомы, придурок, - объяснил Ник, не в силах сдержать дурацкой улыбки. У него получилось. Он спас его, действительно спас! Хоть что-то он смог сделать как надо. - Не переживай, история не поменялась, ничего плохого не произойдёт. Твоего тела не нашли - поэтому не имеет значения, что в момент взрыва его на корабле и вовсе не было. Но до семнадцатого числа тебе нельзя появляться в реальности, так что...  
\- Семнадцатого? Чего? Июля? - поднявшись на колени, Джек резко повернул к нему голову, позабыв про отшибленную спину, в глазах его начала появляться надежда.  
\- Да, июля.  
\- Значит, победа уже близка? Раз ты из будущего после победы, то значит...  
\- Да, ты прав. Мы победили четырнадцатого июля.   
\- Всего через неделю! Наконец-то...  
Лицо Джека осветилось радостью, он широко улыбнулся, и затем наконец поднялся на ноги. После такой долгой борьбы подобная новость очень многое значила для него, но Ник не мог разделить эту радость. Для него победа уже случилась, так и оставшись в одном из забытых вчерашних дней, поэтому он просто смотрел на улыбающегося парня и наслаждался коротким моментом эйфории и счастья, зная, что долго он всё равно не продлится.  
\- Я рад это слышать, но ты действительно уверен, что моё спасение ничему не навредит? - Джек не мог так просто выбросить из головы мысли о последствиях.   
\- Уверен, - соврал Ник, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты станешь так хорошо разбираться в вопросах изменения временных линий, - раздался насмешливый женский голос, и Ника словно подбросило. В одно мгновение он подскочил и встал на ноги, повернувшись лицом к высокой стройной светловолосой женщине в довольно неуместном здесь чёрном вечернем платье. Лицо её было Нику незнакомо, но он, разумеется, сразу понял, что это Гость, с очередным новым обликом, и ему как обычно было совершенно неважно, подходил ли он ситуации.  
Панические мысли хаотично пронеслись в голове Ника, и он сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы оказаться между Гостем и Джеком, пытаясь загородить его.  
\- Ты не можешь вернуть его обратно!  
\- Могу, - ответила женщина, внимательно изучив Джека, затем взглянула Нику в глаза. - Но не стану. Его дальнейшее существование не причинит вреда, если он не появится в реальности раньше момента твоей отправки в прошлое. - Ник выдохнул с облегчением. Он уже успел решить, что Гость вмешается и отнимет у него человека, ради которого он готов был рискнуть всем, не только своей жизнью. - Кроме того, моё прямое вмешательство в действия людей сведено к необходимому минимуму, чтобы я не нанесла ещё больше вреда, чем уже причинила, появившись здесь вместе с транглами. Мы живём в слишком разных аспектах реальности, чужеродных друг другу, поэтому любое моё воздействие с высокой долей вероятности может нанести вред, - с тенью печали в глазах объяснила она, и если в первый подобный разговор Ник пропустил всё мимо ушей, то теперь уже примерно понимал, что она имеет в виду.  
\- И что со мной теперь будет? - раздался настороженный голос Джека. Отодвинув Ника, он вышел вперёд и встал рядом с ним.  
\- Ник доставит тебя в семнадцатое июля, а дальнейшее уже зависит от тебя.   
\- Значит, на этом всё? Моя задача выполнена, и это наша последняя встреча? - спросил Ник, не уверенный, что почувствует, если ответ окажется утвердительным. Эта задача оказалась для него слишком тяжёлой, и он хотел, чтобы всё закончилось, но вот так внезапно прощаться с Гостем было странно.  
\- Нет, не последняя. Мы ещё встретимся, Ник, - ответила женщина всё с той же тенью печали, и у Ника заныло внутри от тяжёлого предчувствия. Ничего ещё не закончилось, и похоже, предстоит что-то трудное. - Но твоя задача в прошлом выполнена, более я не могу вынуждать тебя действовать против воли. Прошу прощения, что мне пришлось сделать это, - склонив голову, извинилась женщина, а Ник в очередной раз подумал, что никогда не поймёт это существо. При всём его могуществе, при всей его очень, очень долгой жизни... Как оно могло оставаться столь гуманным и просить прощения за губительное вмешательство в одну конкретную жизнь ради спасения многих?  
\- Не надо, не извиняйся. Я всё понимаю, - Ник коснулся её плеча, вполне материального, как и в прошлый раз, и она улыбнулась.  
\- Я рада, что тогда мимо меня пролетал именно ты. Ты отлично справился.  
Ник криво усмехнулся, услышав похвалу. Отлично? Он бы подобрал другое слово... Хотя он же не помнит ту часть, где у него получалось чуть-чуть получше.  
\- До встречи, Ник.   
Женщина исчезла, и Ник озадаченно нахмурился. Зачем Гость вообще появлялся? Просто сказать, что его миссия завершена, и он теперь свободен в своих действиях, или было что-то ещё?  
\- Так вот он какой... Вернее, она. Или он? И он что, всегда так появляется и исчезает? - спросил Джек, кивая на пустое место, где только что стояла женщина.  
\- Э-э-э... У него нет пола, вроде как. Он такой один в своей реальности, и не имеет материального тела, и при каждой нашей встрече выглядит по-разному. И подожди, ты что, никогда с ним не общался? Насколько мне известно, последние два месяца он часто ко мне приходил.  
\- Ну да, приходил, - Джек скривился на этих словах. - Но я об этом только слышал от тебя. Видимо, мы, простые смертные, недостойны его внимания.  
Ник покачал головой, но не стал объяснять, что дело скорее всего не в этом - Гость старался свести к минимуму своё общение с людьми, чтобы не навредить им, так что игнорирование Джека было ему только на пользу.   
\- Тэсс, найди ближайшую к нам планету на момент возвращения в семнадцатое число.  
\- Хорошо, Ник, - послушно ответила ИИ и погрузилась в молчание, приступив к нужным расчётам.  
\- Зачем? - нахмурился Джек. - Что ты собираешься сделать?  
\- Я собираюсь высадить тебя там, а сам вернусь туда, откуда исчез - на Гиберру.   
\- То есть ты уже всё решил? А меня спросить не надо? - резко спросил он, явно недовольный таким раскладом.  
\- Тебе нельзя со мной, а что ещё остаётся? В момент исчезновения я был на корабле один, и появление кого-то ещё обязательно заметят. Всё, что я могу сделать - высадить тебя подальше от глаз ИСБ. Нельзя, чтобы тебя узнали, так что не забывай о маскировке. Мне надо вернуться во Дворец, а потом я что-нибудь придумаю.   
\- То есть ты меня спас, чтобы тут же бросить? Какого чёрта?  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь? - Ник стал раздражаться на упёртость Джека. - Нельзя, чтобы тебя нашли. Как ты объяснишь своё спасение с уничтоженного корабля? Мы не можем допустить, чтобы принц узнал про машину времени, и тем более заполучил её! Это важнее всего остального, важнее нас с тобой. Пожалуйста, Джек. Я тебя найду, обещаю.   
\- С чего мне верить твоим словам? Тебе даже нет дела до меня, - с горечью произнёс Джек.  
\- Это не так, - возразил Ник.  
Джек с сомнением приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Чушь. Ты знаешь меня... сколько, пару дней? При нашей первой встрече ты целую неделю даже не смотрел на меня, пока не решил пойти наперекор самому себе, узнав, что всё забудешь. Я уже не юнец, я не поверю в бред про любовь с первого... Со второго первого взгляда, - с кривым смешком поправил Джек сам себя. - Ты не такой, как прежде. Я это понимаю. Я тебя люблю, - тихо, с ноткой отчаяния в голосе произнёс он, - но я знаю, что ты ничего не помнишь. И это нормально. Переживу.  
\- Знаешь что, иди-ка ты нахрен! - яростно воскликнул Ник, которого всё это достало. Он сделал шаг вперёд и легонько толкнул Джека раскрытой ладонью в грудь. - Ты думаешь, что всё знаешь, да? Думаешь, ты один весь из себя герой, которому пришлось чем-то пожертвовать? Думаешь, тебе одному тяжело? - Ещё один толчок, уже сильнее. - У меня забрали четыре лучших месяца в моей жизни, и я никогда не смогу их вернуть. Но я не полный идиот, чтобы просто так разбрасываться людьми, которым я небезразличен, и которые небезразличны мне. Может, я и не помню ничего, но знаю, что ты мне нужен. Так что перестань корчить из себя чёрт знает что и позволь мне помочь. Между прочим, мог бы и спасибо сказать за спасение жизни, тупой придурок.  
На лице Джека медленно появилась улыбка.  
\- Что?   
\- Наконец-то ты похож на самого себя, - внимательно разглядывая его лицо, ответил Джек. Затем добавил уже серьёзно: - Я знаю, ты рискнул ради меня, Ник. Спасибо.   
\- Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.  
\- Сделал бы, - кивнул Джек.  
Ник промолчал, и образовавшейся паузой воспользовалась Тэсс:  
\- Ник, если ты не передумал, то ближайшая к нам планета это Фардария. Мы окажемся довольно близко к ней, поэтому уже через пятнадцать минут я смогу выпустить посадочную шлюпку с человеком на борту, а затем вернуть её обратно. Приступать к выполнению? - Да, - без колебаний ответил Ник. Ему не хотелось отпускать Джека, но выбора в данной ситуации не оставалось.  
Корабль едва ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Тэсс запустила двигатели. Ник уже почти привык к тому, что его участие в управлении практически не требуется.   
\- Как-то быстро всё происходит, тебе не кажется? - спросил его задумчиво Джек. - Только что я сел на корабль, думая, что всё скоро закончится... И вот я здесь, и сейчас высажусь на планету, которая, наверное, до сих пор празднует победу. Это странно.  
\- Для меня всё кажется ещё более странным. Главное, что угрозы больше нет, война позади.  
\- Да, я этому рад. Просто... - Джек замялся, но закончил мысль: - Жаль, что мне не удалось попрощаться с прошлым тобой. - Похоже, это вправду удручало Джека, но он старался не показывать вида. - Но это ничего, главное, что ты жив. Ладно, Тэсс, покажи мне мою шлюпку, - обратился Джек к Тэсс и, обойдя Ника, направился к выходу.  
Ник смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь разобраться в собственных чувствах. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то вот прямо сейчас... Но, похоже, Джек провёл слишком заметную черту между ним прошлым и ним настоящим. Будь у него сейчас выбор, он бы, без сомнений, выбрал прошлого Ника. Вот только прошлого Ника нет, и больше никогда не будет.  
Усевшись в кресло, Ник в лёгкой апатии следил за выполняемыми Тэсс действиями. Его участия не требовалось, так что он просто устало откинулся в кресле, пытаясь осознать мысль, что его миссия завершена. Он вдруг понял, что голоден, да и действие тонизирующих коктейлей не бесконечно. Приземлившись, Джек связался с ним, и они попрощались. Затем Тэсс при помощи дистанционного управления вернула шлюпку на корабль, а после направила корабль к точке выхода, которая позволит им вернуться в тот момент, из которого они провалились в прошлое, только предварительно им ещё предстояло сделать небольшой крюк до космической станции, на которой можно заправиться - вес корабля и количество топлива должны совпадать с теми, что были на момент их исчезновения. Отложив на потом все мысли о грядущем, Ник поплёлся на камбуз, чтобы провести с пользой время перелёта.


	6. Chapter 6

Как и в самый первый раз, Ник не ощутил момента перемещения. Оставалось надеяться, что Тэсс рассчитала всё точно, и перерыв в пребывании корабля на взлётном поле останется никем не замеченным. Внизу терпеливо дожидался флаер, доставивший его сюда. Гость никак не проявил себя, ни на корабле, ни во время долгого пути обратно во Дворец, и Нику немного не хватало того мальчишки, что молчаливо сопровождал его в путешествии в прошлый раз.  
Было довольно странно после всего случившегося возвращаться в Императорский Дворец. Теперь он хотя бы примерно представлял, что ему пришлось пережить и сделать, чтобы заслужить все эти почести, и уже не ощущал, будто украл что-то чужое. Пусть он не помнит, но теперь знает, что произошло. К моменту его возвращения ночь добралась и до столицы, однако у неё не было ни единого шанса против яркого освещения, которое, казалось, заливало весь Дворец и прилегающую территорию. Встречал его, разумеется, Мартин. Вежливо поприветствовал и спросил, не желает ли он отужинать, и не нужно ли ему чего. Ник отказался, поскольку успел перекусить на корабле, и попросил отвести в отведённые ему покои. Он слишком устал, и хотел просто завалиться в мягкую кровать и забыться сном, и уже почти добрался до вожделенной постели, когда в дверь постучал Макс.  
\- Ты ещё не спишь?  
\- Нет, заходи, - с тяжким вздохом ответил Ник. Макс был его старым другом, поэтому он постарался подавить раздражение.  
\- Тебя долго не было, - извиняющимся тоном объяснил свой визит Макс. - Я просто хотел узнать, как ты, с учётом того, что было днём.  
\- В смысле? - непроизвольно напрягся Ник. Он устал и слишком туго соображал, чтобы понять, куда клонит Макс. Он же не может намекать на его визиты в прошлое?..  
\- Похороны Джека, - пояснил Макс с удивлённым видом.   
\- А, ты об этом, - с облегчением выдохнул Ник, и Макс нахмурился. Ник про себя выругался. Нельзя терять концентрацию, иначе он проколется в первые же пару часов. - Я в порядке, не переживай.  
Как ему вообще теперь себя вести? Он знает, что Джек жив, так что придётся постараться и изобразить скорбь, а актёр из него так себе, в чём он уже не раз убеждался.  
Макс подошёл ближе и стал внимательно его рассматривать, не прекращая хмуриться.  
\- Что с тобой произошло? Не могу понять, в чём дело, но ты выглядишь иначе... Взгляд у тебя другой. Почти как тогда, раньше... - Макс широко распахнул глаза и спросил, схватив Ника за плечи: - Ты что, всё вспомнил?!  
\- Нет, не вспомнил, - честно ответил Ник, прямо глядя в глаза Максу. Технически он не врёт, тогда почему ему стыдно? Мысленно он извинился перед другом за то, что не может сказать ему правду. - Хватит придумывать всякую ерунду, ничего не случилось, я просто устал и хочу, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось.   
Широко зевнув, Ник демонстративно потёр лицо, показывая, как сильно устал, но Макс не повёлся на это дешёвое представление. В его глазах явно светилась настороженность, но он решил пока что оставить всё как есть, и отпустил Ника.  
\- Ладно, устал так устал. Как там корабль? Нравятся новые движки?  
Макс решил сменить тему на нейтральную, и Ник был ему благодарен. На этот раз он думал прежде чем говорить, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то вроде "отличные движки, очень быстрые, мне понравилось."  
\- Выглядят очень неплохо! Жажду опробовать их в действии. И Тэсс в восторге от новых мощностей, ей есть где разгуляться. Я очень благодарен за эти новшества.  
\- Ты ведь можешь и ещё что-нибудь попросить, тебе не откажут, - с усмешкой сказал Макс.  
\- Но мне больше ничего не нужно, - искренне удивился Ник.  
\- Вот за это я тебя и люблю! - Макс внезапно схватил его за шею и заставил согнуться, растрепав ему волосы. - Ты не жадный, и даже внезапный статус героя тебя не испортил.  
Ник начал бороться, пытаясь вырваться, Макс не выпускал, и какое-то время они шутливо возились, пиная друг друга. В конце концов Ник высвободился, запыхавшись, и ощутил, что тяжесть на душе уменьшилась. Макс хороший друг, и Ник снова ощутил укол совести. Но с этим придётся смириться, он не может ему ничего рассказать, в первую очередь ради его же безопасности.  
\- Как там Агнес и Тони?  
\- Тони вроде нормально, - Макс пожал плечами. - Но он всегда выглядит спокойным, по нему не поймёшь, переживает он или нет. А вот Агнес этот день дался тяжело. Она плакала, когда мы вернулись, я её еле успокоил. Сейчас она спит.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Ник, повторяя себе, что он не может ничего им рассказать ради их же блага, но всё равно от обмана друзей на душе было тяжело. Однако присутствие Макса всё равно его взбодрило, и они ещё какое-то время разговаривали, прежде чем Макс ушёл к себе. Он больше никак не дал понять, что подозревает что-то, и Ник был ему благодарен.   
Наутро его уже привычным образом разбудил стуком в дверь Мартин. Вставать и идти куда-то не хотелось, но выбора не было. Приводя себя в порядок, он размышлял, каким образом ему снова выглядеть как раньше? Первые пару дней во Дворце он выглядел офигевшим придурком, так что ему надо вернуться к этому состоянию, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, а Макс со временем решит, что ему показалось.  
Возможно.  
Ник тяжело вздохнул. Макс умный. Умнее, чем хотелось бы в подобной ситуации. Ладно, он потом разберётся с этим, сейчас надо решить, что делать с тем сержантом, видевшим их обоих. Проще всего было бы попросить Гостя о помощи, но его не было рядом, и Ник не мог позвать его, находясь во Дворце.  
Провожая Ника на завтрак, Мартин кратко изложил планы на этот день, включающие несколько визитов и встреч в разных городах. Также Ник согласился на следующий день посетить и две другие планеты, теперь не было смысла от этого отказываться. Ему казалось, что прошла уже целая вечность, но на самом деле здесь минуло только три дня с момента его пробуждения в новом статусе, и вряд ли стоило ожидать, что его оставят в покое так быстро.  
Перед встречей с друзьями Ник попытался выбросить мысли из головы и выглядеть максимально беззаботно. Старательно игнорируя подозрительный взгляд Макса, он поздоровался с Агнес, на этот раз сменившую платье на свою привычную удобную форму, а также с Тони, который невнятно что-то промычал в ответ. В глазах Агнес видна была грусть, но держалась она хорошо.  
Завтрак прошёл спокойно, вроде бы никто не заметил в нём ничего необычного. Ник исподволь поглядывал по сторонам, невольно ища присутствие Гостя, но напрасно. Ему хотелось поговорить с ним, обсудить всё, что произошло, спросить кое о чём, а также попросить помощи. Почему он не показывается? Неужели теперь, когда Ник выполнил свою роль, Гостю больше нет дела до него?..  
Пока он размышлял об этом, двери в столовую распахнулись, внутрь вошёл Мартин и посторонился, пропуская несколько вооружённых человек в форме штурмовиков. За зеркально блестящими щитками чёрных шлемов не было видно лиц, они молча выстроились по трое справа и слева от дверей, держа оружие направленным в пол. Затем вошёл ещё один человек, и с одного взгляда Ник узнал в нём иэсбэшника. Он был невысокого роста, сух, немолод, одет в обычный строгий серый костюм, и было в нём что-то, что безошибочно выдавало дух верного служаки Империи.   
Увидев их, Ник постарался подавить вспыхнувшую панику. Случилось то, чего он опасался, но он не знал, что делать. Не бросаться же с голыми руками на вооружённых профи? Для начала стоит попытаться сыграть невинность и удивление.   
\- Ник, ты знаешь, в чём дело? - наклонился к нему сидящий слева Макс, и Ник покачал головой.  
Агнес переводила испуганный взгляд с Ника на вошедших и обратно. Даже Тони перестал жевать и следил за вошедшими.  
\- Доброе утро, Ник. Простите за излишний драматизм, - человек скупым движением указал на бойцов и улыбнулся одними губами, его тёмные глаза оставались холодными. - Однако я всегда стараюсь подходить к делу со всем тщанием. Мы не знаем, чего от вас ожидать, поэтому перестраховались. Будьте любезны пройти с нами.  
От его взгляда у Ника по спине пробежали мурашки. Явно это не рядовой работник ИСБ. Главу этой службы никто не знал в лицо, но вероятно, ради его персоны могли прислать и кого-то важного.  
\- Да, конечно, - вежливо улыбнулся Ник, стараясь, чтобы его задрожавшие руки остались незамеченными. Где Гость? Почему он не вмешивается? Почему он, в конце концов, не сделал ничего, чтобы это предотвратить?   
Макс вскочил, с грохотом отодвинув тяжёлый стул с высокой спинкой.   
\- Объяснитесь! Почему вы делаете это?  
\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, - ещё одна холодная улыбка на невозмутимом лице. - Это пока что не арест, мы просто приглашаем господина Ника на беседу. У нас появилось несколько вопросов, и мы очень хотели бы узнать ответы на них.  
Ник медленно поднялся, похлопал по плечу Макса, который отчаянно смотрел на него, в бессилии сжимая кулаки.  
\- Не переживай, всё нормально. Скоро увидимся. Ребята, не волнуйтесь, - обратился он к Агнес и Тони. Агнес явно ему не поверила.   
Когда Ник двинулся в сторону выхода, Макс схватил его за рукав, но он высвободил руку, ободряюще улыбнувшись. В глазах Макса явно читался страх, он не забыл то, что увидел вчера, встретив Ника вечером, и мог сложить два и два.  
Стараясь держать спину прямо и сохранять невозмутимый вид, он направился к человеку, который его пока что не арестовал. Стоявший рядом с ним Мартин склонил голову:  
\- Простите, сэр.   
\- Ничего, Мартин, всё в порядке, - в очередной раз повторил Ник эти бессмысленные слова, которые вряд ли являлись правдой. Но Мартин действительно ни в чём не был виноват, он просто исполнял свои обязанности - и ранее, и сейчас.   
Мужчина в костюме попросил его снять браслет, он подчинился и отдал устройство, без которого не сможет даже связаться с Тэсс.  
Не оглядываясь, Ник вышел из столовой и увидел снаружи ещё бойцов, больше десятка. В какой-то степени это даже льстило, хотя больше нервировало. Интересно, какие меры против него ещё предприняты? И что им известно, если они выбрали такой способ его задержать? Пока они шли по долгим коридорам, ведомые Мартином, Ник заметил, что им никто не встретился. Видимо, Катрина предусмотрительно заблокировала доступ сюда, чтобы дать возможность вывести его без лишних свидетелей. Зачем тогда было тянуть до утра? Его могли забрать посреди ночи, и никто ничего не увидел бы.  
Снаружи их уже ждал летательный аппарат, на котором его доставили в главный офис ИСБ. Он никогда даже не думал, что удостоится такой сомнительной чести, однако судьба продолжала подбрасывать не самые приятные сюрпризы. Вся дорога проходила в молчании, и также молча его провели в медицинский отдел, где стояло оборудование, аналогичное тому, на котором совсем недавно проверяли состояние его мозга. Что ж, понятно, они видимо решили, что он и правда всё вспомнил, и теперь намерены узнать, что случилось во время того взрыва, когда все транглы оказались уничтожены. Какая ирония - ведь именно этого он до сих пор не знает.   
Пока его подключали к оборудованию, на этот раз зафиксировав руки и ноги имеющимися на кушетке браслетами, Ник старался убедить себя, что рано отчаиваться. Гость пообещал, что они ещё встретятся, - и неважно, что сейчас его не видно, этому должна быть причина, - значит, его не похоронят в этих застенках. Вряд ли его просто так отпустят, когда убедятся, что память не вернулась, но можно надеяться на то, что не в их интересах разбрасываться жизнью человека, которого они сами сделали национальным героем. В этот раз доктор, что руководил процессом, был совсем не похож на прошлого. Высокий крупный мужчина с равнодушным лицом, он даже не смотрел на самого Ника, занятый исключительно данными, что показывало сканирование. После его завершения кушетку привели в сидячее положение, не расстегнув браслетов, и доктор стал задавать вопросы, теперь удостоив пациента пристальным колючим взглядом.  
\- Как ваше имя?  
\- Ник.  
\- На какой планете вы сейчас находитесь?  
\- На Гиберре.  
Доктор кивнул, изучая данные на планшете. Видимо, двух вопросов для калибровки было достаточно, потому что далее он спросил:  
\- Вы помните последние четыре месяца своей жизни?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что случилось четырнадцатого июля?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Как вам удалось уже дважды обмануть сканер и детектор лжи?  
\- Что? - искренне удивился Ник. Они что, правда думают, что это возможно?  
\- Отвечайте на вопрос.  
\- Я не обманываю их, и мне неизвестен способ сделать это.  
\- Вступали ли вы в контакт с представителями флота агрессоров?  
\- Нет, - ответил Ник, вскользь радуясь, что вопрос сформулирован таким образом, что он может ответить честно.  
\- Обладаете ли вы какими-либо сверхъестественными способностями, которых нет у прочих людей?  
\- Нет, - Ник был поражён набором вопросов. Что они вообще думают о нём, если спрашивают нечто подобное?  
\- Знакомы ли вы с человеком или людьми, обладающими такими способностями?  
С человеком? Что ж, именно человека, умеющего управлять временем, он не знает, так что и здесь можно ответить правдиво.  
\- Нет.  
\- Имеется ли у вас какой-либо предмет, оборудование, прибор, механизм, позволяющий совершать действия, классифицируемые как сверхъестественные?  
\- Нет, - теперь Нику пришлось солгать, и, судя по лицу доктора, следившему за данными на планшете, он это понял. Что ж, вопросы не такие уж и дурацкие, раз они добрались-таки до сути. И что теперь будет?  
\- Откуда у вас появился этот предмет?  
\- У меня нет ничего такого.  
\- Известно ли вам, кто или что стёрло вашу память?  
\- Нет, - ещё одна ложь.  
Кинув ещё один взгляд на данные, доктор кивнул сам себе.  
\- Что ж, с этим будут разбираться уже другие люди. Пока что моя работа завершена. Отсоедините оборудование! - приказал доктор ассистентам, а затем, когда Ник встал на ноги, потирая запястья, добавил с неприятной улыбкой: - До встречи. Вероятно, мы ещё увидимся.  
Ник ничего не ответил, но ему бы этого совсем не хотелось.  
Охрана, состоящая на этот раз из нескольких мужчин, похожих на тех, что забрали его с друзьями из паба, проводила его в допросную, которая больше не оставляла сомнений в его статусе, если они и были. Небольшая комнатка с серыми стенами, стол в центре, два стула. Его ни к чему не приковали, но в этом не было необходимости - скорее всего, в стенах было скрыто оружие типа парализаторов, или чего похуже, так что ему не стоит совершать необдуманных движений. Примерно на полчаса его оставили одного, и Ник гадал, это из-за занятости верных подданных Империи, или ему специально дали помариноваться наедине со своими мыслями? Наконец появился тот немолодой человек, которого язык всё равно не поворачивался назвать стариком, и уселся напротив Ника.  
\- Здравствуйте ещё раз, Ник. Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства, но уверен, вы понимаете, что это всё ради блага нашей Империи.  
\- Конечно, понимаю, - фальшиво улыбнулся Ник.  
\- Прекрасно. Тогда, полагаю, вы согласитесь сотрудничать? Как только мы во всём разберёмся, вы вернётесь к своим друзьям и продолжите наслаждаться заслуженным статусом и всеми сопутствующими благами, - не менее фальшиво улыбнулся его собеседник. - Я возглавляю ИСБ, вы можете обращаться ко мне по имени, меня зовут Альфред. Что ж, давайте поговорим.   
\- Давайте. Только вряд ли я смогу чем-то помочь, я ведь ничего не помню.   
\- У меня есть причины в этом сомневаться. Но даже если это так, есть вопросы, на которые вы можете ответить. ИИ дворца доложила принцу Роберту о вашем странном поведении в последние дни, и он попросил меня обратить на это внимание. Вы можете его объяснить?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы. Не помню ничего странного, - пожал плечами Ник, решив изображать невинность столько, сколько получится.  
\- Елена, изображение на стену.  
\- Да, Альфред, - ответила местная ИИ, и на стене развернулась запись с одной из камер наблюдения в столовой. Похоже, это тот самый момент, когда он увидел, как девушка в платье проходит сквозь человека. Друзья на него в этот момент не смотрели и ничего не заметили, но со стороны было видно, что он был сильно чем-то удивлён и несколько секунд пристально пялился в пустое место на стене.  
\- Что с вашим лицом? Что случилось тогда?  
\- Я не помню. Должно быть, показалось что-то. Или задумался о чём-то. Это какой день вообще?..  
\- Елена, дальше.  
Теперь на записи был его разговор с той женщиной в сером, с блокнотом в руках. То есть женщины на записи не было, а вот он выглядел полным идиотом, безмолвно общаясь с пустым местом. Это выглядело действительно подозрительно, и если б сам он, увидь такое, решил бы просто, что человек - псих, то у иэсбэшников это лишь пробудило желание разобраться. Ник вздохнул про себя, не зная, как объяснить это представление за ширмой, в тот момент скрывавшей его от церемониймейстера.  
\- Что скажете?  
\- Ничего. Я не делаю на этой записи ничего плохого, так что мне не за что оправдываться.  
Альфред кивнул, являя собой образец терпеливости человека, вынужденного общаться с упрямыми изменниками родины.  
\- Формально это так, но вы же понимаете, что это не всё? Вы выдали себя перед своим другом Максом, когда были слишком усталым, чтобы притворяться. Он понял, что вы всё помните, по вашему взгляду. Что он там увидел?  
\- Ему просто показалось, освещение было плохое, - очередная глупая отмазка. А что ещё ему делать?  
\- Ну хорошо, как хотите. Пока оставим это. Меня больше интересует, каким образом у вас получилось быть одновременно сразу в двух местах. Не поясните? Если принять показания детектора за достоверные, то у вас есть какой-то предмет или прибор, который может... Что именно?  
\- Вы ошибаетесь. У меня ничего нет.   
\- Мне устроить вам очную ставку с тем сержантом? Мы вышли на него в ходе расследования, и он рассказал нам о том, что седьмого июля видел сразу двоих Ников. Вы ведь его помните? - Альфред, слегка подавшись вперёд, пристально всмотрелся в его лицо, изучая реакцию. - Если помните его, значит, помните и всё остальное? Почему вы лжёте?   
\- Я не лгу. Должно быть, этому сержанту показалось, или он всё выдумал.  
\- Возможно, он выдумал или солгал. Но записи вызовов через гипер не лгут. У нас есть данные, доказывающие, что спустя примерно неделю, тринадцатого числа, поступил вызов одновременно на два одинаковых - ваших - устройства связи. Мы не можем узнать, о чем был разговор, либо разговоры, лишь факт вызова на идентичные устройства, находящиеся в разных точках пространства. Как вы это объясните?  
\- Какой-то случайный сбой? - наугад предположил Ник, не понимая, о чём речь.  
Альфред откинулся на стуле и постучал пальцами по столу, сделав короткую паузу, а затем продолжил:  
\- Вы ведь осознаёте, что это измена Империи? Зачем вам это?   
\- Я всегда оставался верен Империи и действовал только в её интересах. Не пытайтесь приписать мне то, чего я не делал, - нахмурился Ник. Грустная ирония состояла в том, что его могут действительно обвинить в измене и казнить, из-за того, что он скрывает информацию, которая может погубить и Империю, и всех людей, и вообще саму реальность... Но у него нет выбора, он не может им рассказать. Проблема в том, что с машиной времени надо что-то сделать, пока не стало поздно, её нужно уничтожить. Почему он не сделал этого сразу? Идиот, он просто оставил её на борту и вернулся во Дворец, наивно веря, что всё будет как и прежде, и он успеет разобраться потом.  
\- Что это за предмет? Как он действует? Где он сейчас? Я знаю, что вы его где-то прячете, потому что на вашем корабле его нет.  
\- Что?.. Вы обыскивали корабль?.. - Ник не смог скрыть испуг после услышанных слов, и это не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда Альфреда.  
\- Разумеется. Мы давно следим за вами и вашей деятельностью. Принц передал вам большую власть и полномочия на время ведения военных действий, отведя максимальный приоритет победе, однако это не значит, что ему - а следовательно, и нам - не было интересно, откуда вы получаете информацию. Теперь, после победы, приоритет сменился, и наша цель - разобраться в происходящем. Если бы не потеря памяти, мы бы с вами встретились гораздо раньше, вы же это понимаете, верно?  
Ник лишь растерянно покачал головой. Он и не думал, что за него так плотно взялись, причём очень давно. Получается, ему ещё повезло, что Гость стёр ему память?  
\- Однако кроме вас имеется ещё и корабль, который может сообщить нечто важное. Весьма кстати вы попросили обновить оборудование корабля, так что нам не пришлось придумывать повод для обыска. К сожалению, в памяти ИИ не осталось ни байта информации касательно интересующего нас периода, и на корабле нет ничего, что может оказаться искомым предметом. Почему же вы так отреагировали на его упоминание?  
Ник промолчал, разглядывая сидящего напротив человека. Его прижали, и он ничего не может сделать. Его не отпустят просто так, и он не может сказать правду. Что хуже всего, рано или поздно они наверняка решат заново перетрясти корабль до последнего атома, и тогда точно найдут машину. Теоретически Тэсс может использовать её и сбежать в другое время, исчезнув со взлётного поля верфи, но догадается ли она сама, не имея связи с хозяином? Примет ли самостоятельно такое решение, ведь она просто ИИ?  
\- Так вы скажете что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Ник.   
Какое-то время глава ИСБ сверлил его взглядом, затем демонстративно печально вздохнул и поднялся.  
\- Мне искренне жаль, что вы добровольно не пошли на сотрудничество. Пока что я, учитывая прошлые ваши заслуги, просто спрашиваю. Но если это станет необходимо, я пойду и на более неприятные для вас меры.   
\- Какие именно? - задал Ник вопрос, который явно от него ожидали.  
\- Существуют экспериментальные методики, позволяющие извлечь информацию из мозга человека. К сожалению, память и сознание не всегда остаются целыми после подобной процедуры, - равнодушно объяснил Альфред, и было ясно видно, что ему совершенно не жаль из-за этого. - Всего вам хорошего. Подумайте как следует, Ник, у вас будет время на размышления.  
Он вышел из допросной, а затем и Ника отвели в другое помещение - в довольно прилично выглядящую камеру. Она скорее напоминала скромный по размерам номер небогатого отеля, но от этого не переставала быть камерой. Осмотревшись, Ник приглушил свет и лёг на постель, потому что больше заняться всё равно было нечем. Спать не хотелось, поэтому он просто смотрел в тёмный потолок, стараясь не думать о будущем, но получалось плохо.   
Над его мозгом уже и без того достаточно поиздевались, не хотелось даже представлять, что будет после второго, куда более топорного, вмешательства. Он может снова всё забыть... Часть событий, или даже всю свою жизнь. И он даже не поймёт - если останется жив - отчего всё покатится к чертям, когда ИСБ доберётся до машины времени и отдаст её принцу. Конечно, он не мог не думать и о Джеке. Что с ним будет, когда они всё узнают? Он выжил после уничтожения корабля - значит, ИСБ обязательно захочет узнать, каким образом. Станут ли они искать Джека после того, как распотрошат ему мозг? Или, возможно, уже ищут? Расследование ведётся давно, и не прекращалось ни на минуту, раз они нашли и допросили свидетеля, видевшего его встречу с прошлым собой. Есть ли у них причины предполагать, что Джек жив?.. Ник понимал, что знает слишком мало о реальной ситуации, чтобы делать выводы, и это пугало. Можно ли всерьёз надеяться на помощь Гостя? Что значили его слова про ещё одну встречу? Потому что если отбросить необоснованные надежды, то ему отсюда не выбраться, а значит, единственный способ не дать им вытащить правду из его головы - это умереть. Но как это сделать? Он не сможет силой воли остановить своё сердце или что-то в этом роде, оружия у него нет, и вряд ли здесь найдётся что-то, что можно использовать в качестве быстрого способа умерщвления. А долго пытаться ему всё равно не позволят. Не уверенный, смог ли бы он в самом деле решиться на подобное, Ник всё-таки поднялся и детально изучил все предметы, имеющиеся в комнате и крохотной ванной. Ни утопиться, ни повеситься, ни зарезаться у него точно не получится. Самым опасным предметом оказалась подушка, которой ему, возможно, удалось бы задушить кого-нибудь другого, но себя - вряд ли. Было любопытно, что думают наблюдатели, следящие за его действиями. С сомнением поглядев на подушку, он снова улёгся на спину и закрыл глаза. Хотелось уснуть и ни о чём не думать, но не получалось. Снова ужасно не хватало возможности поболтать с Тэсс, но с этим он тоже ничего не мог поделать.  
В комнате царила полная тишина, звукоизоляция не пропускала никаких звуков снаружи, он даже не мог судить, есть ли живая охрана за дверью или всё доверено ИИ? Единственным звуком было лишь его собственное дыхание, и он неподвижно лежал и ждал, когда случится что-нибудь ещё.  
Ник не знал, сколько времени прошло - возможно, около часа или больше, он почти успел задремать - когда услышал знакомый голос.   
\- Здравствуй, Ник.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он распахнул глава и обвёл глазами помещение, но никого не увидел. Было непонятно, из какой точки идёт голос. Однако он точно узнал его - этот голос принадлежал Гостю, когда тот выглядел как немолодой мужчина с усталым лицом.  
\- Они меня не слышат. Сделай вид, что просто проснулся от кошмара, и снова закрывай глаза. Нам надо поговорить. То есть говорить буду я, - поправил он сам себя. - Постарайся не выдать своей реакции на разговор. Они пытаются разобраться в происходящем, учитывая лишь людей и транглов, но не знают о третьей силе. Так и должно оставаться.  
Стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж неестественно, Ник потёр лицо руками, тяжко вздохнул и перевернулся на правый бок, спрятав по возможности лицо в подушку, и снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и выровнять дыхание и сердцебиение. Ему было жаль, что он не может сказать Гостю, как рад его снова видеть - вернее, слышать.  
\- Прости, что не предупредил об этом. Все события, твои действия и решения, и других людей, уже свершились определённым образом, с учётом моего появления в вашей реальности. Ещё большее моё вмешательство могло лишь всё ухудшить. С самого моего появления в этой реальности мне не было в ней места, я слишком чужд ей, и пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы уменьшить неизбежный вред, причиняемый в том числе и действиями, направленными на ограничение воздействия транглов на время в вашем мире. Я делал всё что мог, чтобы сдерживать их теми силами, что у меня имелись, но и это оставляло следы на ткани пространства-времени.   
Гость замолк на какое-то время, а Ник пытался представить, каково это быть разумным созданием, которое вредит самой реальности одним фактом своего существования. Подобно слону - разумному слону - из старинной поговорки, который боялся бы шевелиться и даже дышать, чтобы не разбить ещё больше маленьких глупых тарелочек, что уже разбил.   
\- Мне печально от мысли, что я никогда не смогу вернуться в свой родной мир, где я был счастлив. Но я могу уйти в другую реальность, которых существует ещё множество.  
Ник оставался лежать неподвижно, подавляя любопытство и рвущиеся с языка вопросы. Оказывается, есть и другие миры! Гость это всегда знал? Очевидно, что да, но молчал, а он сам даже не подумал о подобном, слишком поглощённый своими проблемами.  
\- Я не могу их изучить и выбрать до перемещения, поэтому могу лишь надеяться, что смогу найти мир, похожий на мой родной. Если получится победить транглов и остаться целым, то я продолжу поиски. Поэтому я пришёл попрощаться, Ник, - голос Гостя стал тихим и печальным. - Я могу уйти в другую реальность, забрав с собой и всех транглов из каждой точки пространства и времени, до которой они успели добраться, несмотря на моё противодействие. Могу, и поэтому я сделал это, как только достиг пика своей силы. Знаю, о чём ты хочешь спросить, поэтому отвечу - я ушёл в другую реальность четырнадцатого июля. Мне неизвестно, что случилось или случится дальше там с настоящим мной, и никогда уже не узнаю. Я - лишь проекция с запасом сил на несколько дней, эхо, которое может говорить с тобой и направлять, а также передать необходимые данные Тэсс. Наконец я могу поближе познакомиться с концепцией смерти, которая долго оставалась для меня неизведанной, однако не смогу поделиться этим уникальным опытом с остальным мной, что переместился в другой мир. На этом мои возможности исчерпываются, все силы мне понадобились для перехода вместе с транглами - их едва хватило, даже с учётом взрыва.  
Нику хотелось задать вопрос "какого взрыва?", но он и так хорошо знал, что ответит Гость. У него появилась и окрепла уверенность, что он в этой истории до самого конца, и зря он боялся, что Гость его просто так оставит.  
\- Всё верно, - произнёс голос, будто услышав его мысли, но зачем это существу, которое просто знает всё, что случилось и случится? - Это пока что твоё будущее, но оно совсем близко, и ты скоро всё узнаешь. Я уже поговорил с Тэсс, она в курсе, что делать. По приказу принца ИСБ собирается снова заняться кораблём, но пока он просто находится под охраной. Когда придёт пора, Тэсс переместит корабль в прошлое, в тринадцатое число, потому что в этот день у меня достаточно сил, чтобы обеспечить кораблю невидимость, и оттуда вытащит вас обоих. Да, они нашли Джека, - ответил Гость на ещё один безмолвный вопрос Ника. - Сейчас его везут сюда. Как только вы оба окажетесь недалеко друг от друга, Тэсс переместит вас.  
На несколько минут Гость замолчал, и Ник лежал и с закрытыми глазами слушал тишину, ожидая, что ещё скажет бестелесный голос, и опасаясь услышать его слова.  
\- Вот и всё. Моя задача выполнена, я окончательно растворюсь через несколько часов, - прошелестел тихий, едва слышный голос. - Но меня уже сейчас почти что и нет, так что я не смогу больше с тобой разговаривать. Я был рад узнать тебя, Ник. Прощай.  
В комнате снова воцарилась тишина, Ник лежал в оцепенении, не имея возможности как-то выразить свои чувства. Слова Гостя произвели ошеломительный эффект. Всё это время он считал пришельца практически всемогущим, и был уверен, что ничего плохого с ним не случится, и он останется в их мире, и возможно, они даже смогут иногда общаться и дальше, если он не наскучит этому невероятному созданию. Но Гость опять смог его удивить. Ради их спасения он рискнул всем и вновь вслепую отправился в неведомый ему мир, откуда уже не вернётся больше никогда. И этот образ, это эхо... Нику было больно думать об этом. Вероятно, он оставался рядом с ним, просто наблюдая и не имея возможности быть услышанным... С этим ничего нельзя поделать, и Нику было невыносимо лежать неподвижно, поэтому, достигнув точки кипения, он вскочил с постели, закатал рукава и, схватив нетяжёлую прикроватную тумбочку из синтетического полимера, швырнул со всей силы её в стену. Плевать, что они подумают, в конце концов, он имеет право на небольшую истерику, верно? С тумбочкой, конечно, ничего не случилось, лишь вывалились от удара выдвижные ящички. На стене осталась небольшая вмятина, как с удовлетворением заметил Ник. Не успокоившись на этом, он от души попинал ногами кровать, никак не повредив, а лишь сдвинув с места, затем входную дверь, и пошвырял в стены всё, что можно было поднять. До конца разломать не получилось ничего - весь интерьер был продуман на случай чего-то подобного - но всё равно Ник устроил приличный разгром, и ему немного полегчало. Физическое насилие отлично отвлекало от мыслей. Он ничего не может сделать с тем, что Гость скоро исчезнет, с этим надо просто смириться. А вот с Джеком всё может быть в порядке, если всё пойдёт по плану, озвученному Гостем. Голова прочистилась, и до Ника с запозданием дошло, что Гость специально решил дождаться, когда сюда доставят Джека, чтобы Тэсс могла вытащить их обоих, потому что вытащить его одного можно было в любой момент из проведённых здесь часов. Нику хотелось сказать спасибо за это, но он не мог. Оставалось надеяться, что шанс сделать это ещё представится, когда они окажутся в прошлом.   
Отдышавшись и немного успокоившись, он уселся на стоявшую теперь криво постель и решил просто ждать того, что случится дальше.   
Примерно через полчаса тишину нарушил звук открывающейся двери, включился полный свет, и в комнатку вошёл принц Роберт. Его царственный вид не соответствовал обстановке этой жалкой комнатки настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Едва заметно приподняв одну бровь, он оглядел бардак, царящий вокруг, но никак это не прокомментировал. Повернув голову к двери, Ник неподвижно следил за вошедшим. Сам он сидел на постели, кроме неё из мебели в помещении было только лёгкое кресло, и оно сейчас валялось перевёрнутое на полу. Ему было любопытно, что станет делать принц, прикажет ли кому-нибудь поднять кресло или принести другое? Однако Роберт невозмутимо поднял его и поставил напротив Ника одним плавным движением и уселся, вперив свой пронзительный взгляд в пленника.  
\- Здравствуй, Ник, - поздоровался Роберт с тем же выражением, что и при первой их встрече, словно он не допрашивал сейчас подозреваемого в измене Империи, а обсуждал блюда, поданные на обед.  
\- Привет, Роб, - фамильярно ответил Ник, чувствуя некоторый азарт от предчувствия скорого побега отсюда, и не смог устоять против желания ответить не по протоколу. Он не знал, что будет дальше, но надеялся, Гость подскажет, куда сбежать, чтобы принц не мог их достать. Понятно, что здесь, в этом времени, ему оставаться нельзя.  
Роберт никак не отреагировал на такое обращение, продолжив разговор:  
\- Ответь честно, в нашу прошлую встречу ты меня обманывал, делая вид, что ничего не помнишь?  
\- Нет, не обманывал. Я и сейчас ничего не помню.  
\- Но ты что-то знаешь, - внимательно разглядывая Ника, утвердительно заключил Роберт.  
\- Возможно, - Ник не стал отрицать очевидное.   
\- Тогда, может быть, ты расскажешь мне обо всём?  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что эта информация в ваших руках принесёт непоправимый вред Империи и всем людям вообще.  
Роберт нахмурился, явно не согласный с мыслью, что такое в принципе возможно.   
\- Почему ты так думаешь? Ты же понимаешь, что процветания Империи - это смысл моей жизни.  
\- Понимаю. Однако у меня есть основания считать, что, исходя из благих намерений, вы всё-таки причините вред.   
Принц на некоторое время задумался, и Ник мельком порадовался, что будущий правитель Империи действительно умный человек, и неприятные слуху версии не отметает сразу, а рассматривает со всех сторон. Если не давать ему того, с чем он не сможет справиться - потому что ни один человек с этим не справится - то он отлично будет править их Империей. Жаль, что он не может честно обрисовать всю картину, возможно, Роберт бы согласился и отказался от поисков машины времени... Но шансы на это невелики, так что рисковать нельзя.  
\- Прости, Ник, но я считаю, что обязан знать всё о случившемся. Вопрос касается самого факта выживания человечества, и мы должны обладать полной информацией на случай повторения вторжения.   
Ник понимал, что не может даже возненавидеть Роберта. Он разумно подходит к ситуации, и с позиций тех знаний, которыми обладает, действует совершенно верно. Его обязанность - предусмотреть любую опасность и найти способ предотвратить её, если это возможно. Он не может знать, что средство, которым он хочет обладать ради защиты от потенциальных внешних врагов, несёт гораздо большую опасность.   
\- Я понимаю, Роберт. Печально, что мы оба хотим лучшего для Империи, но понимаем это "лучшее" по-разному. Делайте, что считаете нужным.  
\- Про этот предмет, которым ты обладаешь, как я понимаю, ты тоже ничего не расскажешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что мы его найдём? Чем бы оно ни было, рано или поздно мы выясним, что это и как действует.  
\- Я уничтожу его раньше.  
\- Как? - почти искренне удивился Роберт. Обведя рукой комнату, он спросил: - Ты сделаешь это отсюда?  
\- Может, это сделает другой я, - решил сблефовать Ник. Они до сих пор не знают, что именно он умеет, так что возможно они думают, что он умеет клонировать себя и быть в нескольких местах одновременно.  
\- Это ложь, - заявил Роберт, но уже немного менее уверенно, чем ранее. - Ты существуешь в единственном экземпляре. Поиск показал, что нигде нет второго тебя.   
\- Поиск? - переспросил Ник.  
\- С момента допроса сержанта, видевшего двух тебя, мы проводили масштабный поиск по всей Империи. У нас есть возможность найти человека по его ДНК, где бы он ни прятался. Поиск недавно завершился, и мы точно знаем, что ты - лишь один. Как ты планируешь уничтожить этот предмет?  
Ник лишь криво улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами, потому что вряд ли Роберт был так наивен, чтобы вправду ждать ответа на вопрос.  
\- Ладно, - принц постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. - Можешь не говорить, мы всё равно узнаем. По крайней мере, поиск был проведён не зря. На Фардарии мы случайно нашли кое-кого интересного. Ты знаешь, кого я имею в виду, верно?  
\- Знаю. Но он вам тоже ничего не скажет.  
\- Ты не удивлён этим, - снова нахмурился Роберт. - Почему? Как ты узнал, что мы его найдём?  
\- Вы же только что сказали, что проверяли ДНК всех людей. Я велел Джеку использовать маскировку, но против проверки ДНК она бессильна. Нетрудно догадаться, что вы легко смогли его обнаружить, - быстро придумал объяснение Ник, надеясь, что оно прокатит. По лицу принца трудно было судить, поверил он или нет.  
\- Допустим. Значит, Джек жив, и он наверняка что-то знает. А что насчёт остальных? Тони, Агнес? А Макс? Он ведь твой лучший друг.  
\- Они ничего не знают. Я им ни о чём не говорил, для их же безопасности.  
\- Что ж, это разумно. Возможно даже, это сохранит их в целости и сохранности. А Джек? Разве его безопасность тебя не волнует? Или ты рассказал ему, потому что вы вместе?  
\- Я не собирался. Но он... увидел то, чего не должен был видеть, и мне пришлось всё объяснить, - ответил Ник, не вдаваясь в подробности. Почему бы и нет? Всё равно Джек уже в их руках. Ненадолго, хотелось надеяться.  
Роберт понимающе кивнул. После небольшой паузы он сказал:  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что ты меня поймёшь. Я не маньяк, жаждущий распотрошить мозги каждому встречному, кто откажется ответить на вопрос. Ты спас людей, спас нас всех, и я об этом помню. Я благодарен за это. Спасибо, Ник, - тихим убедительным голосом проговорил Роберт, и Ник был удивлён, подобного он от принца не ждал. - Именно поэтому мы всё ещё разговариваем. Но ты не оставляешь мне выбора, - тяжкий вздох. - Это трудное решение, но мне нужны ответы. И я их получу. Есть вероятность, что твой мозг не пострадает после процедуры, и я буду рад, если ты останешься в здравом уме. Но если нет, я не буду страдать муками совести до конца своих дней. Ты сделал всё самое сложное, и теперь мы можем тебя заменить. Найдётся человек, который будет вместо тебя махать рукой восхищённым поклонникам.  
Ник непроизвольно представил эту картину - кто-то незнакомый ему, наверное один из служащих ИСБ, улыбаясь поднимется на трибуну, встанет рядом с его друзьями, которые тоже будут улыбаться, понимая, что у них нет выбора. Надев его лицо, он будет отвечать на вопросы и купаться в лучах народного обожания. Нику было плевать на народное обожание, оно ему и без того тяжело далось, но вот друзей было жаль. Он ведь скоро исчезнет отсюда, и наверняка Роберту придётся делать нечто подобное, чтобы люди не спрашивали, куда делся внезапно воскресший герой. Ник ощутил укол вины перед Максом и остальными. Но их он знал всего несколько дней, а Макс много лет был ему другом. Снова он поступает с ним по-свински, уже не первый раз.  
\- Да, я понимаю, - ответил Ник. У него самого за плечами было несколько трудных решений, и поэтому не получалось ненавидеть Роберта за подобное, оставалось лишь лёгкое сожаление, что всё не сложилось иначе, и они смогли бы остаться друзьями, насколько это вообще возможно с принцем огромной империи.  
\- Мне жаль, - коротко сказал принц и поднялся, похлопав Ника по плечу. Уже у двери он обернулся и добавил: - Я попросил их быть как можно аккуратнее с твоим мозгом. Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо. Но если нет, то... прощай.  
Он вышел, а Ник остался неподвижен, пялясь на оставленную брошенным креслом вмятину в стене. Многовато прощаний для одного дня, разве нет?  
Снова потянулось ожидание. С каждым разом оно давалось всё тяжелее, просто сидеть и ждать было невыносимо. Джека везут сюда, и когда доставят, то что? Снова заставят ждать? Сразу потащат потрошить мозги? Только ему, или им обоим сразу?


	7. Chapter 7

Спустя ещё, наверное, полтора часа за ним наконец пришли, и Ник был этому даже рад. Он не знал, чего точно ждать, но всё что угодно лучше, чем это выматывающее ожидание. Надев наручники, его отвели в тот же медицинский кабинет, что и раньше, только теперь там красовалось две кушетки с оборудованием для сканирования мозга. Старая терпеливо дожидалась Ника, а вот к новой уже был пристёгнут Джек. Спинка была поднята, он сидел и с угрюмым видом следил, как застёгивают браслеты на ногах, руки уже были зафиксированы. Двое бойцов сопровождения вышли за дверь, как только пленник оказался прикован. Увидев Ника, Джек оживился.  
\- Привет, Ник! Я так рад тебя видеть, - несмотря на ситуацию, похоже, он был совершенно искренен, радостно улыбаясь Нику.   
\- Я тоже рад, - улыбнулся Ник в ответ. - Прости, что так вышло. Я не предполагал, что тебя так быстро найдут.  
\- Ничего, зато я не успел разозлиться, что ты меня бросил, и изменить с каким-нибудь красавчиком. Ты вообще заметил, что выбросил меня на планету-курорт?  
\- Да как-то не до того было, знаешь ли.  
Было так хорошо просто увидеть Джека вновь и поговорить с ним. Ник смотрел на него и не мог отвести глаза, с неотвратимостью осознавая, что умудрился влюбиться в этого человека всего за несколько дней, притом что им даже не удалось нормально в правильном порядке встретиться и познакомиться. А может, того и не требовалось? Гость стёр из его памяти всё, но возможно, кое-что всё-таки осталось.  
Охрана, что привела Ника, топталась за его спиной, около входа, а знакомый ему высокий доктор жестом велел Нику двигаться к пустой кушетке. В помещении кроме доктора, пары ассистентов и охранников никого не было, хотя Ник в какой-то мере ожидал увидеть здесь Альфреда.   
Вспомнив слова Гостя о том, что им надо оказаться рядом друг с другом, он обратился к доктору:  
\- Прошу, дайте нам пару минут. Пожалуйста.  
Поколебавшись пару мгновений, доктор кивнул.  
\- Могу я подойти к нему? - Ник указал скованными впереди руками на Джека. Доктор вновь кивнул. - Спасибо.  
Охрана к облегчению Ника осталась на месте, когда он прошёл несколько шагов до кушетки с прикованным к ней человеком. Он ожидал, что вот-вот что-то случится, пульс участился, в горле пересохло. Ему было страшно, что у Тэсс не получится сбежать вовремя, что она ошибётся в расчётах... Что не успеет вытащить их, и они оба превратятся в овощей. Снова, в который уже раз, он оказался в ситуации, в которой от него ничего не зависело, и мог только ждать, пытаясь подавить дрожь в пальцах, когда протянул руки и коснулся ладони Джека. Тому было неудобно, но он провернул руку в туго сжимающем браслете и сжал его ладонь в ответ.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, - прошептал Ник, надеясь, что в этот раз получится сдержать обещание.  
\- Я знаю, - беззаботно ответил Джек. - Ты же здесь. Ты спас меня в прошлый раз, значит, спасёшь и в этот. У тебя есть план?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Ник и услышал, как охрана зашевелилась, доставая оружие. Чего они от него ожидают? У него ведь даже руки скованы.  
\- Отойдите от него! - раздался резкий приказ от двери. Ник не обратил на него внимания - ему нельзя было снова удаляться от Джека, так что он крепче сжал его руку.  
У кого-то из охраны ожило переговорное устройство, раздался голос, невозмутимо сообщающий:  
\- Корабль Ника исчез со стартового поля. Будьте бдительны, не дайте ему что-либо предпринять.  
\- Есть. Прошу последний раз - развернитесь и поднимите руки, иначе я буду вынужден применить оружие!  
Нику пришлось подчиниться, и, выпустив ладонь Джека, он медленно повернулся с поднятыми руками, гадая, как скоро сработает Тэсс. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, быстрее! Ему совсем не хотелось попасть на свой корабль по частям, если его заставят-таки отойти от Джека.   
\- Сделайте два шага в сторону.  
\- Извините, я не могу, - ответил Ник, гадая, станут ли они стрелять на поражение, зная, что именно стоит на кону, и переместился так, чтобы прикрывать собой неподвижного прикованного Джека, на что тот возмущённо воскликнул:  
\- Эй, ты что творишь!  
\- Заткнись! - коротко рявкнул Ник, не намереваясь давать им возможность выстрелить в менее важного в плане получения информации пленника. Не имея возможности что-то предпринять, в бессильной злости Джек подёргал прикованными руками, но браслеты держали крепко.  
\- Я тебя сам убью, чёртов придурок, - прошипел он, но Ник проигнорировал его, следя за противником. У него ведь есть и парализатор, а не только бластеры, и эта мысль, похоже, пришла в голову и ему. Не сводя с Ника взгляда, он потянулся рукой за пояс, чтобы достать менее опасное оружие. Когда Ник уже прикидывал, как ему так удачно упасть, чтобы не оказаться слишком далеко от кушетки, Тэсс наконец выполнила свою задачу, но он даже не сразу понял, где очутился - это был зал для спортивных занятий на его корабле, но он сюда не заходил уже давно, возможно больше года. Помещение было не особенно большим, но точно раза в три больше рубки управления.  
\- Наконец-то! - завопил он с облегчением, оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить Джека. Тот был в порядке, по-прежнему пристёгнутый к кушетке, которая переместилась вместе с ними. - Тэсс, почему так долго!  
\- И это вместо "спасибо, Тэсс, что спасла нам жизнь". Я начинаю подозревать, что ты не самый лучший хозяин на свете, Ник.  
\- Прости, Тэсс. Спасибо! Просто в нас уже почти начали стрелять, и я думал, что не дождусь... Но ты успела! Хорошая работа.  
Кушетка была, само собой, обесточена, поэтому Ник вручную, приложив силу, разомкнул браслеты и освободил пленника.  
\- А почему именно сюда, Тэсс?  
\- Спортивный зал - самое большое помещение на корабле, а поскольку пришлось установить большую зону охвата, то это оптимальный вариант.  
Ник содрогнулся, представив, что в эту зону мог частично попасть кто-нибудь из людей в том помещении, и как вместе с ними сюда переместилась бы чья-нибудь рука, или вовсе половина туловища... Хорошо, что обошлось без этого, кроме того, ему не хотелось омрачать своё исчезновение непреднамеренным убийством.  
Освобождённый Джек со вздохом облегчения потёр запястья, затем спрыгнул с кушетки на пол, и прошёл по залу взад-вперёд, разминая тело. Потом наклонился, издав удивлённый возглас, и достал из-под идущей вдоль стены лавки мятую серую футболку.  
\- Так вот где она! Я думал, потерял.  
\- А как она?.. Погоди, мы что, тут бывали?.. Занимались спортом? - искренне удивился Ник. Он не думал, что кто-то способен затащить его вконец обленившуюся задницу в спортзал.  
\- Ну, не совсем спортом, - с довольной, но смущённой улыбкой ответил Джек, и до Ника дошло, что он в очередной раз феерически стормозил. - То есть сначала мы собирались, да, но потом немного отвлеклись, и...  
\- А, ясно, - ответил он, отводя взгляд и чувствуя себя глупо. С чего ему вообще чувствовать себя неловко, ведь технически он уже много раз спал с Джеком, пусть и не помнит этого.  
\- Где мы сейчас? Вернее, когда? - спросил Джек, меняя тему. Футболку он аккуратно сложил и положил на лавку, решив, видимо, забрать её позже.  
\- Тринадцатое июля. За день до победы.  
\- За день до победы? - переспросил Джек, резко оборачиваясь. - Значит, ты ещё...   
\- Ну да, здесь мне ещё не стёрли память.  
\- Я могу встретиться с... ним?.. То есть, тобой... Твою мать, почему всё так сложно, - выругался Джек.  
\- Возможно. Я не знаю, что происходило в эти дни, и встречались ли вы. Надо спросить у Гостя, он точно знает, что, когда и как должно случиться. Гость?  
\- Привет, Ник, - сбоку от них раздался голос, незнакомый Нику, и он развернулся к Гостю, который сейчас выглядел как высокий крепкий мужчина средних лет, одетый в военную форму без знаков отличия. Что ж, на этот раз Ник хотя бы мог проследить логику выбора внешности, потому что Гость находился на пике своих возможностей, в самом расцвете сил, можно сказать. Хотя на самом деле никакой логики могло и не быть, и это лишь случайный выбор аватара. - Привет, Джек.  
\- А... Привет! - растерялся от неожиданности Джек, он ведь видел пришельца из другого мира всего лишь второй раз.  
Ник промолчал - ему было слишком странно снова здороваться с существом, которое только что с ним попрощалось, поэтому он просто разглядывал его с тягостным предчувствием от грядущего ещё одного прощания. Молчание затянулось, Гость иронично приподнял бровь, и Джеку пришлось пихнуть Ника локтем в бок, чтобы тот очнулся и заговорил.  
\- Где сейчас Ник? - спросил он.  
\- Он на Гиберре.   
\- Во Дворце?  
\- Нет, в городе. Он ведь знает, что скоро для него всё закончится, ему тяжело было эту неделю притворяться и делать вид, что всё как обычно. Он не полетел с друзьями на Шервен, остался там, чтобы побыть одному.  
\- Я могу с ним связаться? - спросил с надеждой Джек.  
\- Да, разумеется. Вы можете и встретиться, Нику больше нет необходимости оставаться на Гиберре.   
\- Тэсс, свяжись с ним.  
\- Сейчас, Ник.  
Спустя пару мгновений браслет Ника пиликнул, и он отключил звук, сообразив, что сигнал вызова пошёл сразу на два идентичных устройства связи двух Ников. Ещё через несколько секунд другой Ник ответил, и Тэсс вывела изображение на свободный участок стены. Стало понятно, что Ник идёт где-то на улице, виднелся кусок неба за его головой и крыши зданий.  
\- Тэсс? Что-то случилось? - спросил он, прикрывая изображение, создаваемое браслетом, от яркого солнца рукой, чтобы можно было что-то рассмотреть.  
\- Это моя Тэсс тебя вызвала, - пояснил Ник, и одновременно с ним Джек воскликнул:  
\- Ник, это я!  
Человек по ту сторону экрана вздрогнул, и лицо его осветилось радостью и облегчением.  
\- Ты жив! Ты и правда жив!  
Оглянувшись по сторонам, он отбежал в ближайшую тень, чтобы рассмотреть собеседников.  
\- Ага, живой. Ты меня спас, даже дважды, - с широкой сумасшедшей улыбкой ответил Джек.  
\- Само собой, я не смог бы поступить иначе, - убеждённо произнёс прошлый Ник, жадно разглядывая его лицо, и лишь мельком глянул на будущего себя. - Где вы сейчас?  
\- Тэсс скинет тебе координаты. Хватай корабль и прилетай сюда, - влез в разговор Ник.   
\- Но за мной же наблюдают, - нахмурился прошлый Ник. - Я не могу просто взять и молча свалить, они проследят, куда я отправился.  
\- Я сделаю так, что никто не сможет проследить твой маршрут, - вмешался и Гость, делая шаг ближе, чтобы оказаться в кадре.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я сейчас же отправлюсь на корабль. Скоро увидимся!  
Он прервал вызов, а Гость похлопал Ника по плечу и показал пальцем в какую-то неопределённую сторону со словами:  
\- Займусь этим. Скоро вернусь! - и исчез.  
Джек резко выдохнул - подобные исчезновения ещё не успели стать ему привычными.  
\- Хоть бы предупреждал! - проворчал он. - Тэсс, как скоро он будет здесь?  
ИИ промолчала, и Ник понял, что до сих пор не добавил в белый список Джека, поэтому Тэсс игнорирует все приказы от него.  
\- Тэсс, добавь Джека в белый список, - приказал он, глядя на озадаченное лицо парня, который привык к тому, что ИИ слушается его.  
\- Сделано, Ник. Джек, отвечаю на вопрос - Ник прибудет через один час десять минут.  
\- Спасибо, Тэсс. Может, перекусим пока? Я ужасно голоден, эти гады схватили меня, когда я ещё не успел позавтракать.  
Ник был не против. Когда они добрались до камбуза, Тэсс уже успела приготовить им сносный перекус, а Ник гадал, чем таким сложным занимается Гость, что всё ещё не вернулся. Или он исчез, чтобы не мешать им побыть наедине? Только какой в этом смысл, всё равно Джек на него почти и не смотрит, весь взволнованный предстоящей встречей со своим любимым.  
\- Эй, что с тобой? - Джек заметил, что Ник слишком уж тихий и хмурый.  
\- Всё нормально.  
\- Вот только не надо держать меня за идиота, - отложив приборы, Джек откинулся на спинку сиденья и скрестил руки. - Тебя что-то тревожит, и я это вижу. Ну?  
Ник покачал головой, гадая, как объяснить то, что он ревнует к самому себе.   
\- Это глупо. И бессмысленно.  
\- Что именно? - стараясь не растерять остатки терпения, уточнил Джек. - Дело в том Нике? Что с ним не так?  
\- С ним всё так, - ответил Ник, потирая лоб рукой. - Просто... Я смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что тебе нужен он, а не я. И это понятно, но... То есть, ведь это его ты любишь, а не меня. Так что, разумеется, я не могу претендовать на что-либо, и понимаю, что ты хочешь встретиться с ним... - Ник совсем запутался в том, что хотел сказать. Он собирался добавить, что всё равно тот, прошлый Ник совсем скоро всё забудет, но это прозвучало бы слишком обречённо.  
Джек замер, хмурясь и пытаясь понять это бессвязное объяснение.  
\- Ты что, совсем идиот? - резко спросил он, а затем осадил себя: - Ладно, может быть, я сам частично виноват. Возможно, ты решил, что я тебя не люблю, потому что я веду себя холодно. Но это не так! Каждый раз, как я тебя вижу, я хочу схватить тебя, поцеловать и заняться любовью, и не отпускать никогда. Но ведь ты ничего не помнишь, а значит, я не имею права так сделать. Поэтому мне приходится сдерживаться и вести себя, словно мы просто знакомые, в лучшем случае друзья. Ну и однажды я не сдержался, неужели ты забыл?  
\- Нет, не забыл, - признался Ник.   
\- Я не знал, кем являюсь для тебя, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. Как я мог вести себя иначе? И если ты мне не скажешь, я и не узнаю.  
Собрав всё своё мужество, Ник произнёс, чувствуя, что в горле пересохло от волнения:  
\- Мне кажется, я тебя люблю.  
Наконец-то он это сказал, и с души свалился огромный камень. Не так уж и страшно признаться в любви человеку, который очень ждал этих слов. Джек протянул руку и взял ладонь Ника в свою.  
\- И я тебя люблю. Не представляю, что творилось у тебя в голове, со всеми этими путешествиями во времени, но ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что в течение этих четырёх месяцев был другим человеком, и я влюбился в этого кого-то, в незнакомца. Это ты, точно такой же, на которого я запал при первой встрече, и с которым был вместе весь этот долгий и трудный путь. Я вижу в твоих глаза то же самое выражение. Ты можешь не помнить некоторых событий, но ты не переставал быть собой ни тогда, ни сейчас. Если ты спросишь, я всё тебе расскажу. Если нет - оставлю в прошлом навсегда. Но я хочу быть с тобой, ты мне веришь?  
\- Верю, - кивнул Ник, поражённый этими словами. Он боялся даже надеяться на нечто подобное.  
\- Но сейчас я должен попрощаться с ним. Уже через день он... ты?.. Ты всё забудешь, но это не имеет значения. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был один в последние часы перед забвением. - Джек сильнее сжал Нику ладонь, глядя на него абсолютно серьёзными глазами. - Не хочу оставлять тебя в такой момент. Ты ведь меня дождёшься? Пообещай, что не исчезнешь куда-нибудь и не бросишь меня! - потребовал он.  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Расслабившись, Джек вздохнул и отпустил его руку, возвращаясь к еде. Ника успокоили его слова, потому что он и не собирался бросать Джека, наоборот, опасался, что Джек оставит его, когда всё закончится.  
Оставшееся время пролетело незаметно, Джек старался выглядеть беззаботным, но Ник всё равно видел, что тот напряжён в ожидании встречи.   
\- Корабль Ника вышел из гипера, - доложила Тэсс.  
\- Свяжись с ним, скажи, что я сейчас прилечу, - велел Джек, вскакивая с места и срываясь в сторону выхода, но тут же остановился, вернулся обратно и наклонился над сидящим Ником, запечатлев короткий поцелуй на его губах.  
\- Я вернусь. Помни, ты обещал меня дождаться.  
Ник кивнул, и Джек умчался, чтобы на шлюпке добраться до корабля, на котором сейчас находился прошлый Ник. Сам он даже не мог предположить, хотел бы ли он, оказавшись с таком положении, общаться с будущим собой, или это оказалось бы просто невыносимо, поэтому не стал сам вызывать другой корабль, оставив право выбора за прошлым собой.  
Вызова так и не последовало, и Ник оставил всё как есть. Он недолго был один - как только добрался до рубки управления кораблём и устало опустился в кресло, появился Гость, всё ещё сохраняя облик мужчины в форме. Гость опустился в соседнее сиденье и задумчиво взглянул на Ника.   
\- Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным? - спросил Ник. - Ведь совсем скоро ты отправишься в другой мир, не зная, что там тебя ожидает. Ты хотя бы уверен, что выживешь после появления в нём?  
\- Нет, - ответил Гость. - Я не могу этого знать, находясь здесь. Как только я появлюсь там, я пойму, погибну через секунду или проживу там сотни лет.  
\- И ты... Ты просто говоришь об этом, так спокойно? Как ты можешь быть готовым к смерти?  
\- Я живу намного дольше, чем ты, и давно готов к прекращению своего существования. Кроме того, ты тоже знаешь, каково это, Ник. Просто ты забыл, - ответил Гость, и Нику вновь увидел выражение вины на его лице. - Я хочу ещё раз попросить прощения за вмешательство в твою жизнь.  
\- Перестань извиняться! - вспылил Ник. - Я знаю, почему ты это сделал, и всё в порядке. Я просто хочу понять, что ты делаешь и почему. Другого способа нет? Ты непременно должен отправиться в другой мир вместе с транглами? Ты не можешь просто, я не знаю, выпихнуть их, и остаться здесь?  
\- Могу, - после небольшой паузы ответил Гость.   
Ник ахнул.  
\- Тогда почему?..  
\- Я уже объяснял. Мне нельзя здесь оставаться, чтобы размер причинённого мною вреда не стал катастрофическим. Чтобы не погубить вас, мне придётся уйти. Кроме того, это уже случилось, и ты уже видел моё эхо, оставленное для общения с тобой.   
\- Мне очень жаль, - сдавленно сказал Ник. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.   
\- Знаю. Спасибо тебе, - Гость потянулся к нему и коснулся рукой плеча. - Я тоже не хочу уходить. Но я должен.  
\- С другим мной ты уже тоже попрощался?  
\- Да. Мы поговорили, пока он летел сюда. Больше я не буду вмешиваться, он хочет побыть с Джеком.  
\- Я ведь хотел сказать тебе спасибо, но не мог там, под арестом. За Джека. За то, что дождался, пока его привезут. За то, что позволил его спасти и не вмешивался. Я очень благодарен за всё.  
\- Я тоже рад, что тебе удалось. Вот видишь, лучше всего получилось то, во что я не вмешивался, - мягко улыбнулся Гость.  
\- Без твоей машины времени я бы не смог этого сделать. Её ведь надо уничтожить, пока снова что-нибудь не произошло. Сделать это сейчас?  
\- Не спеши, Ник. Ты можешь использовать её ещё раз, а потом уже уничтожишь.  
\- Ещё раз? Зачем? Нужно снова вернуться в прошлое? - нахмурился Ник.  
\- Нет, наоборот. Вам с Джеком нельзя оставаться в этом времени, вас найдут и уже не отпустят, пока не вытрясут правду. Сожалею, но вам придётся покинуть это время навсегда и отправиться вперёд на сто пятьдесят, или даже больше, лет. К тому времени о вас забудут, вся эта история будет лишь легендой, одной из многих, и в ней никто не станет копаться. Увы, я не могу сам переместить вас туда, и не могу даже определить самый лучший и спокойный период вам для жизни, вам придётся выбирать вслепую. Я не могу знать точно, поэтому лишь надеюсь, что у вас будет всё хорошо.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Ник. В этой ситуации они оказались на равных - им обоим неизвестно будущее. - Я тоже буду верить, что у тебя всё будет хорошо, насколько это возможно. Может, однажды ты встретишь такого же, как ты.  
\- Я бы очень этого хотел. Наверное, это прекрасно, когда рядом есть кто-то похожий, - задумчиво проговорил Гость. - Нельзя исключать, что однажды это случится. Если выживу, то смогу продолжить путешествовать по новым мирам. Теперь, узнав, каково это - быть не одному, я не хочу возвращаться в прежнее состояние, - с виноватой улыбкой пояснил он. - Надеюсь, мои поиски не причинят кому-либо невосполнимого вреда.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, я это точно знаю, - убеждённо сказал он, пытаясь передать эту уверенность существу, что улыбнулось в ответ.  
\- Существует вероятность, что ты окажешься прав, - ответил Гость.   
Ник в смущении провёл рукой по волосам, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он не мог избавиться от дурацкого ощущения неловкости, и страха, и растерянности - он не знал, как надо прощаться с пришельцами из другого мира, которые уходят навсегда, и неизвестно, удастся ли выжить. Как вести себя в подобной ситуации? Делать вид, что всё в порядке, и они прощаются на пару недель, или биться в истерике и просить не уходить? Собственная беспомощность и невозможность что-то изменить выбивала из колеи.  
\- А как ты вообще собираешься это сделать? Ты вроде собирался что-то взорвать? - меняя тему, спросил Ник. Он помнил слова Роберта о каком-то странном взрыве, и Гость упоминал об этом перед прощанием, но пока что вокруг было спокойно, и ничего не собиралось взрываться.   
\- О, я уже работаю над этим, - кивнул Гость. - Вот, взгляни сюда. Тэсс, покажи нам, пожалуйста, звезду Икс-эс-шестнадцать-пятьдесят семь-эр.  
Тэсс послушалась, выведя на большой экран изображение космоса, на чёрном полотне которого сияли разрозненные звёзды. Ник вскользь подметил, что ИИ даже не запросила подтверждения приказа, видимо, они успели хорошо "подружиться" к этому времени. Одна из звёзд находилась ближе других, но с виду в ней не было ничего особенного, обычный голубой сверхгигант, насколько Ник мог судить по данным рядом с изображением.  
\- И что это значит? - озадаченно спросил Ник, разглядывая звезду.   
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что такие звёзды взрываются сверхновыми в конце своего жизненного цикла?   
\- Конечно. Но это же наверное случится хрен знает когда... Какой тебе толк с неё? Сейчас это просто большая звезда.  
\- В таком состоянии - никакого. Но ей оставалось всего шестьсот тысяч лет до превращения в сверхновую, а затем в чёрную дыру. Однако с моей помощью это время пролетит для неё менее чем за сутки. Я начал уже какое-то время назад, так что осталось около десяти часов.   
\- Ты способен на такое? - потрясённо переспросил Ник, переводя взгляд с совершенно обыкновенной звезды на экране на Гостя и обратно. - И никто не заметил? Это же аномальное поведение для звезды, кто-нибудь бы обратил внимание... Да даже транглы! Они не знают, что ты это делаешь?  
\- Я сокрыл происходящее ото всех, так что никто, кроме тебя - обеих версий тебя - и Джека ничего не знает. Когда звезда достигнет нужной фазы и взорвётся, то я поглощу всю энергию - не останется ничего, даже чёрной дыры. Я украду у транглов одну машину времени, чтобы через три дня отдать её тебе, и уйду из вашего мира, забрав их всех до единого. Обещаю, не останется никого, кто мог бы вам навредить.  
\- Спасибо, - ещё раз повторил Ник, но словами невозможно было выразить его благодарность.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь быть здесь и наблюдать. Тебе больше ничего не нужно делать, так что вы с Джеком можете в любой момент использовать машину времени и переместиться вперёд на сколько хотите времени. Только он не захочет сразу оставить прошлого тебя.   
Ник кивнул, не отвечая. Он старался просто не думать о том, каково сейчас было другому ему, наблюдать за обратным отсчётом, ведущим к такому близкому исчезновению.  
\- Вам надо будет уйти отсюда до взрыва. Здесь в этот момент само пространство и время будет искорёжено и изорвано, находиться рядом живым существам будет опасно.   
\- А как же прошлый я? У него ведь нет машины времени.  
\- Я успею выбросить его из этого момента на сколько смогу - во времени и пространстве, до безопасного места. Именно поэтому твои друзья некоторое время считали тебя мёртвым - несколько часов тебя не существовало в этом мире, и их попытки связаться с тобой были безуспешны.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Ник. Вот значит как всё случилось. Выходит, он даже не спал тогда, а начал приходить в себя сразу после стирания памяти и переброски по времени вперёд. Наверное, и Тэсс поэтому тормозила поначалу, ведь над её памятью тоже изрядно потрудились, стирая данные - Ник ещё тогда удивился, почему Тэсс не доложила ему сразу, что их положение не соответствует последним данным. - Значит, всё что я могу сейчас делать - это ждать, верно?  
\- Да. Как и я.  
Ник опустился обратно в кресло, рассматривая звезду, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то отличие от изображения несколько минут назад, Гость сел рядом.

 

Время шло, Ник ощущал себя словно бы подвешенным в пространстве и времени - вот они сидят, болтают с Гостем обо всём, что взбредёт в голову, следят за изменениями параметров звезды перед ними, и кажется, что всё как обычно, но с каждой секундой всё ближе и ближе становится момент, когда это всё закончится. Случится то, что должно - что уже случилось - и его друг исчезнет в другом мире, без возможности послать хотя бы весточку. Где-то совсем рядом утекали и последние часы его прошлой личности - что бы Джек ни говорил, он знает, что тогда был другим, и этот другой вот-вот исчезнет навсегда. Всё важное будто утекало сквозь пальцы, и он мог лишь оставаться беспомощным наблюдателем, от которого ничего не зависит - впрочем, так же, как и в предыдущие несколько дней.  
Ник слушал истории из другого мира, и в один прекрасный момент осознал, что даже не знает, как выглядят эти самые транглы, про которых ему известно уже, кажется, практически всё. Кроме самого важного - их внешнего вида. Ему было известно, что они, в отличие от гостя, являются вполне материальной формой жизни, но какой именно? Он задал этот вопрос, и к его удивлению Гость опустил взгляд, издав печальный вздох.  
\- Я знал, что ты спросишь об этом, но всё равно не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос.  
\- Почему? - удивился Ник.  
Гость покачал головой:  
\- Ты поймёшь, если увидишь их.  
Ник закатил глаза, поражаясь иногда такой странной логике своего нематериального друга.  
\- Так я увижу или нет? Ты же уже знаешь, показал ли мне их изображение.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Гость. - Ты заслуживаешь знать ответа. Только, если ты не против, не сейчас. Ты согласен?  
\- Не сейчас? Подожди, но... - возразил сбитый с толку Ник, но замолк, увидев, что Гость протягивает ему старомодный бумажный конверт, внутри которого, похоже, было несколько фотографий.  
\- Посмотри их потом, когда всё закончится, и ты уничтожишь машину времени.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Ник. Он всё ещё не понимал причин такого поведения Гостя - пришельцы что, настолько уродливые, что ему станет дурно? Как бы то ни было, он уважает его желание, и откроет конверт, когда всё будет позади. Убирая конверт в карман, он отгонял от себя мысль, что это слишком похоже на передачу завещания.  
Когда до взрыва звезды осталось около часа, Ник задал вопрос ИИ:  
\- Тэсс, ты сможешь сама, без помощи Гостя, рассчитать и выполнить прыжок в будущее?  
\- Полагаю, да, Ник. На этот раз не стоит цель попасть в конкретную точку пространства, нужно лишь не оказаться внутри звезды или планеты. Учитывая огромные расстояния между ними, вероятность этого невелика, однако я выполню расчёт движения звёзд и других объектов, чтобы свести эту вероятность к нулю.  
\- Отлично. Тогда рассчитай прыжок на полгода вперёд.  
\- Ник, ты уверен? - переспросила ИИ. - Этот период времени нельзя назвать безопасным, тебя всё ещё могут искать.  
\- Это совсем ненадолго. Понимаешь, Тэсс, я не могу просто бросить Макса. Он мой лучший друг, - не скрывая печали в голосе, пояснил Ник. - Я оставляю это время навсегда, и всех своих друзей... А Макс даже не знает, жив ли я. Меня арестовали на его глазах, и с тех пор он меня не видел. Возможно, он думает, что я мёртв. Возможно, винит в этом себя. Я обязан сказать ему, что у меня всё хорошо, и попрощаться.  
\- Ты ему что-нибудь расскажешь? - спросил Гость с любопытством. Похоже, задавая этот вопрос, он действительно не знал ответа, поскольку будущее этого мира дальше нескольких дней оставалось для него сокрыто.  
\- Нет, я не буду ему объяснять, что случилось. Просто попрошу не волноваться за меня.  
\- Что ж, надеюсь на твоё благоразумие. Только не подвергай его излишней опасности, возможно, за ним всё ещё будут присматривать.  
\- Я постараюсь, - заверил Ник. Всего один короткий разговор, дать понять что он жив, убедиться что сам Макс и остальные ребята в порядке, и попрощаться - это всё, что ему нужно. Про Агнес и Тони он тоже подумал, но, в конце концов, они не успели стать ему настолько близкими друзьями, чтобы рисковать и собой, и ими, пытаясь встретиться. Он лишь надеялся, что они без потерь выберутся из этой переделки, и проживут свои жизни счастливо.  
Спустя какое-то время Гость внимательно посмотрел на Ника и произнёс:  
\- Пора. Взрыв уже совсем скоро, Джек должен успеть вернуться на этот корабль, и вам надо уходить отсюда до начала активной фазы образования сверхновой.  
Ник кивнул, вызывая Джека по связи, а внутри у него всё заныло от абсурдного чувства вины перед прошлым собой. Он отбирает у него единственное утешение в последние минуты, оставляя в одиночестве, в котором тот совсем скоро очнётся, ничего не помня, мучаясь головной болью и не понимая, что происходит. В отличие от него, прошлый Ник сможет увидеть уникальное явление - ведь никто ещё вблизи не наблюдал сверхновую, это не такое уж частое событие, да и близко находиться опасно, - однако это было сомнительным утешением. Он бы предпочёл сохранить свою память, чем увидеть хоть десять таких взрывов, но уже ничего нельзя изменить.  
Вскоре вернулся Джек и, появившись в рубке, сразу подошёл к Нику и обнял его.  
\- Ты здесь, - произнёс он и сжал ещё крепче.  
\- Да, здесь, куда же я от тебя денусь, - ответил Ник, радуясь возможности наконец обнять этого человека по-настоящему, без оглядки, вложив все свои чувства.  
Про другого Ника, оставшегося наедине с ожиданием взрыва звезды, он не спрашивал, и это просто молчаливо повисло между ними, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга.   
\- Ты как? - спросил он, заглядывая в глаза Джеку.  
\- Нормально, - ответил тот, но отчаяние во взгляде его выдавало. - Буду нормально, - поправил себя Джек. - Дай мне немного времени.   
\- Хорошо. - Ник отступил на шаг назад и обратился к ИИ: - Тэсс, отчёт по текущим задачам.  
\- Я выполнила расчёт перемещения, и машина времени готова к использованию. Таймер установлен на минуту, - произнесла ИИ.   
\- Спасибо, Тэсс, - ответил Ник, переводя взгляд на Гостя.   
Пришелец из другого мира безмятежно улыбался, рассматривая звезду на экране, которая, как показалось Нику, стала немного больше.   
\- Пожалуйста, постарайся выжить там, - тихо сказал Ник. - Я буду верить, что у тебя получилось.  
\- Спасибо, Ник, - ответил Гость, который выглядел как обычно, ничто в его внешнем виде не выдавало, что совсем скоро он совершит нечто, выходящее за рамки человеческого понимания. Он взглянул на Ника и продолжил: - И я буду верить, что у тебя всё сложится хорошо. Мне жаль, что мы расстаёмся.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Джек стоял позади, не вмешиваясь в разговор и молчаливо наблюдая за происходящим.  
Ник подошёл ближе и спросил, сглатывая сдавивший горло ком:  
\- Можно тебя обнять?  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Гость, и Ник подался вперёд и крепко обнял его, держа до тех пор, пока минута не истекла, а над его ухом раздалось тихое: - Прощай.  
В следующее мгновение Ник пошатнулся вперёд, восстанавливая равновесие, потому что Гость исчез - вернее, это они исчезли, а он остался там, в прошлом. Внутри царил полнейший беспорядок в эмоциях, он не знал, от чего ему больнее, и что делать со всем этим, как справляться?..  
\- Хэй, ты как? - услышал он тихий голос Джека, на плечо легла рука.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Ник и почувствовал, что его бережно, но крепко обнимают.   
\- Мне очень жаль, - прошептал Джек ему на ухо. - Понимаю, как тяжело терять друзей. Всё, что я могу сказать сейчас - я с тобой. И обещаю, что никогда тебя не оставлю.   
\- А я тебя и не отпущу, - ответил Ник, услышав смешок.  
\- Надеюсь на это. Теперь только ты и я, больше никого. Как думаешь, мы справимся?  
Кивнув, Ник отстранился. Он был бы рад остаться так стоять навсегда, но оставались ещё вещи, которые необходимо сделать.  
\- Есть кто-то, с кем ты хотел бы попрощаться? - спросил Ник.   
В глазах Джека ещё виднелась печаль, но он выглядел уверенно, и Ник знал, что тот готов во всём его поддержать.  
\- А где мы сейчас?  
\- Мы переместились на полгода вперёд, потому что мне нужно поговорить с Максом.  
\- Понятно. Нет, у меня нет близких родственников или друзей, с которыми бы стоило прощаться. О, а мне можно с Максом поговорить? Представляю, как перекосит его рожу, когда он увидит меня, - нарочито бодро произнёс Джек, стараясь отвлечь Ника от тяжких мыслей. - Прямо не терпится сказать ему "привет".   
\- Конечно, почему бы и нет. Сейчас уже всё можно. Тэсс!  
\- Да, Ник?  
\- Свяжись с Максом. Только используй не мой обычный канал, а создай новый, и зашифруй. Без изображения, и вначале измени мой голос, пока мы не убедимся, что он один.  
\- Выполняю.  
Спустя несколько долгих мгновений на большом экране появилось лицо Макса, который озадаченно хмурился, пялясь в остававшийся чёрным экран связи, стоящий прямо перед ним. Он сидел за столом, судя по обстановке, где-то на кухне в доме, на поверхности планеты. Ник немного удивился, он-то ожидал увидеть Макса привычно где-нибудь на корабле.  
\- Здравствуйте. Кто это? Я вас не вижу, это какой-то сбой? - вежливо поинтересовался Макс, отодвигая в сторону тарелку.  
\- Простите, что прерываю вашу трапезу, - казённым тоном начал Ник, зная, что друг не узнает его голос. - Можете ли уделить мне минутку вашего внимания?  
\- Да, разумеется. Откуда у вас мой номер?  
\- Скажите, вы сейчас одни? - игнорируя вопрос Макса, спросил Ник.  
\- Да, я один. Кто вы? - Макс оставался вежливым, но Ник видел, что его терпение начало истощаться.  
\- Тэсс, включай изображение, - скомандовал Ник, и в следующую секунду мог полюбоваться изумлённой физиономией своего друга. Тот схватил устройство обеими руками и поднёс ближе к глазам.  
\- Ник, это ты? - завопил он. - Это правда ты?  
Пока что он видел только его, Джек ожидал рядышком, не попадая в кадр.  
\- Ты жив? Ты жив! Ах ты ж паскуда, хренов мудак, я тебя ненавижу! Дважды заставил себя хоронить... Козёл! Чтоб ты провалился!  
Макс яростно выпалил всё это, потом потёр лоб рукой и пошёл ходить кругами по кухне, не в силах усидеть на месте.  
\- Как ты это сделал? - требовательно спросил он, но Ник лишь покачал головой.  
\- Прости, я не могу сказать тебе. Не говорил раньше, и не могу сказать сейчас. Это для твоей же безопасности, поверь.   
\- Допустим, - после короткой паузы вынужден был согласиться Макс. - Возможно, ты и прав. Нас долго мурыжили после твоего ареста, так ничего толком и не объяснив. Но отпустили, когда убедились, что нам и правда ничего не известно.   
\- Вот видишь. Мне бы очень хотелось рассказать всю эту безумную и местами идиотскую историю, но я не могу, прости.  
\- Да ладно. Главное, что ты жив, цел и невредим. Что ты теперь будешь делать? Тебя же будут искать.  
\- У меня есть способ скрыться ото всех, - туманно ответил Ник. - Не скажу, какой, но я исчезну навсегда.   
\- Навсегда? - переспросил Макс, остановившись и замерев на месте.   
\- Да. Мне бы очень не хотелось покидать тебя и остальных, но выбора нет. Мы больше никогда не увидимся, Макс. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё нормально. Где ты сейчас? Что ты вообще забыл в подобном месте? - насмешливо спросил Ник, кивая на непривычно уютную и тёплую обстановку.  
\- Да знаешь, как-то так вышло, - Макс смущённо почесал в затылке. - Все эти приключения в космосе уже поперёк горла встали, и всё, что потом было... Я решил остепениться и поселиться где-нибудь в спокойном неподвижном месте. Кстати, я скоро женюсь.  
\- Поздравляю! - от всей души поздравил Ник. - Кто она?  
\- Ты её не знаешь, мы здесь познакомились. Жаль, что ты не сможешь прийти на свадьбу.  
\- Мне тоже жаль, - Ник с грустью уставился на друга, жалея, что пропустит такой важный для него день. Потом встряхнулся и с хитрой улыбкой сказал: - Жалко, что и ты на мою свадьбу не попадёшь.  
\- На твою? - брови Макса поползли на лоб. - Ты что, охренел? То есть, ладно, это твоя жизнь, и ты его всё равно не помнил, но... Короче! - прервал он свой словесный поток. - Кто это? Мы знакомы?  
\- Ну да, знакомы. Это Джек.  
Пару секунд Макс смотрел на него как на умалишённого, а затем Джек наконец влез в кадр, встав рядом с Ником. У Макса перехватило дыхание, и он просто моргал и пялился на них, не находя слов.  
\- Приятель, ты в порядке? - заботливо спросил Джек.  
\- Это правда ты, да? - всё ещё не веря, уточнил Макс.  
\- Ну да, я.  
\- Но как?.. А впрочем, вы же всё равно не скажете, - махнул рукой Макс, смирившись. - Это просто невероятно. Вы оба живы, и это самая лучшая новость за последние полгода!  
\- Кроме твоей свадьбы, - парировал Ник.  
\- Да, кроме неё. Или нет... Вы же мои друзья! Мне пришлось с вами обоими попрощаться... За Ника меня вовсе мучила вина...  
\- Почему? - спросил Ник, хотя он примерно мог догадываться о причинах.   
\- Ну, помнишь тот наш разговор вечером? Я заподозрил, что ты всё вспомнил, а утром тебя забрали, и всё, больше никто тебя не видел.  
\- Что за ерунда! - как можно убедительнее отмахнулся Ник. - Причины были другие, про тебя даже речи не шло.  
Макс с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Джек, как же я рад тебя видеть.  
\- Взаимно.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? Как я понимаю, тебе тоже придётся исчезнуть?  
\- Верно.   
\- И ты?.. В смысле, вы оба сделаете это? Вместе? Я имею в виду, вы... - Макс замялся, с некоторой опаской косясь на Ника, помня о его реакции на новость про отношения с мужчиной, которого он даже не знал.  
\- Да, мы вместе, - твёрдо ответил Ник, и Макс улыбнулся.  
\- Рад за вас, парни.   
Вдруг Макс оглянулся, услышав какой-то звук, неслышный по этому сторону канала связи.  
\- Эмили идёт, надо закругляться, - быстро прошептал он. - Я могу рассказать про вас Агнес и Тони?  
\- Да, только постарайтесь сохранить это в секрете ото всех остальных.  
\- Хорошо!   
Макс снова оглянулся, на этот раз Ник с Джеком услышали, как хлопнула дверь.  
\- Дорогой, ты дома? - спросил приятный женский голос, а Макс прокричал в ответ:  
\- Да, я на кухне! - затем снова прошептал: - Я так рад был видеть вас обоих. Спасибо, что рассказали! Всё, мне пора. Прощайте!  
\- Прощай, Макс! - торопливо ответил Ник, но Макс, кажется, его уже не услышал. Что ж, у него всё хорошо, он счастлив, это главное.   
Экран связи погас, и они переглянулись, улыбаясь. Хорошие новости про Макса немного подняли дух.  
\- Свадьба? - спросил Джек, насмешливо приподняв одну бровь.  
\- А ты против? - уточнил Ник, с некоторым замиранием сердца понимая, что это не шутки, и они сейчас действительно говорят об этом.   
\- М-м-м, да нет, не против. Если это предложение? - вопросительным тоном уточнил Джек.  
\- Ага, это оно, - кивнул Ник.  
\- Ну тогда да, почему бы и нет, - нарочито легкомысленно произнёс парень, и Ник впервые сам проявил инициативу, притянув его к себе и глубоко поцеловав.

 

С путешествием во времени они решили не затягивать, и Тэсс успешно перенесла их вперёд на сто пятьдесят лет. Оставалось лишь самое последнее дело - уничтожить машину времени, и выяснить, на что теперь похож мир, в котором им придётся жить.  
\- Как ты хочешь это сделать? - спросил Джек.  
Они стояли рядом друг с другом в рубке, рассматривая этот маленький приборчик, выполнивший такую большую работу.  
\- Надо уничтожить его наверняка, так что для начала по старинке раздолбаем его дубинкой, а потом... м-м-м... - Ник задумчиво почесал в затылке.  
\- Можно выбросить в космос и спалить, дав огня движком.  
\- Хорошая мысль! При такой температуре обломки разлетятся на атомы.   
\- Схожу за дубинкой, - вызвался Джек.  
Ожидая его, Ник достал конверт из кармана и положил на пульт управления. Ему было интересно взглянуть на этих проклятых агрессоров из другого мира, но он обещал сделать это, только когда всё будет закончено, а значит - сначала уничтожение прибора.  
\- Тэсс, что можешь сказать об этом времени? Всё хорошо, или лучше отсюда свалить, пока машина ещё цела?  
\- Насколько я могу судить по собранным данным, всё неплохо. Работает всеобщая информационная сеть, и в данный момент не ведётся никаких военных действий. Более подробный отчёт будет позднее.  
Ник выдохнул с облегчением. Каждое использование машины времени вредит их реальности, и он был рад избежать необходимости ещё одного её применения.  
Появился Джек, притащив из хозяйственного блока дубинку и ещё какой-то лом, и они поставили прибор на пол и от всей души врезали по нему, уничтожая его и заодно возможность вернуться в своё время. После нескольких ударов прибор раскрошился на мелкие кусочки, Ник собрал их и отнёс к шлюзу, поручив Тэсс выпустить их в космос и спалить.  
Со смешанными чувствами он вернулся обратно. Его пугал тот факт, что путь назад отрезан навсегда, и как бы он ни скучал по прошлому, они не смогут туда вернуться. Ему предстоит привыкнуть и к мысли, что он больше никогда не увидит Гостя, и не узнает, что с ним стало. Однако он старался с надеждой смотреть вперёд - он не будет один, и это главное, а вместе они со всем справятся.  
Когда он вошёл обратно в рубку, Джек держал в руке конверт и вытащенные из него несколько фотографий. Он с любопытством рассматривал их, и Ник замер на месте. Джек раньше него увидел транглов... Но он не выглядел поражённым, или напуганным, или перекосившимся от отвращения.  
\- Я решил глянуть, что в конверте, ничего? - извинительно улыбнулся Джек.   
\- Ничего, всё нормально.  
\- А кто это? - спросил Джек, снова возвращаясь к фотографиям и перебирая их по одной. - Я их не знаю. И форма у них странная...  
\- Кого? - переспросил Ник, не понимая, что Джек имеет в виду. Как он может их знать, это же чёртовы пришельцы!   
\- Этих людей, на фото. Кто они? И откуда у тебя этот конверт?   
Сорвавшись с места и быстро преодолев разделявшие их несколько шагов, Ник практически вырвал из рук Джека фотографии, и увидел там то, чего совсем не ожидал. Гость сказал, что отдал ему фото с изображениями транглов, и он же не мог ошибиться, верно?..  
На первом фото было изображено несколько людей, на них была форма светло-синего цвета, очевидно военная, хотя и не похожая на привычную. Там было трое мужчин и две женщины, они разговаривали друг с другом и, похоже, не знали, что их снимают. Вокруг был вполне узнаваемый интерьер космического корабля, хотя и выполненный в непривычных для них ярких цветах. Ник быстро перебрал остальные фотографии - там тоже были разные люди... транглы, заснятые во время разговоров или работы, просто случайные кадры из обыденной жизни на военном корабле. На одном фото две девушки улыбались, видимо болтая о чём-то, и это поразило его больше всего. Как эти злобные чудовища, которыми Гость его так долго пугал, могут улыбаться?..  
\- Эй, Ник, что с тобой? - обеспокоенно спросил Джек. - Ты побледнел. Что случилось?  
\- Это не люди, Джек, - объяснил Ник, показывая ему одну из фотографий и стуча по ней пальцем.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - нахмурился Джек. - Я же тоже вижу фото, что ты несёшь?  
\- Это не люди, это пришельцы. Агрессоры, что пытались нас уничтожить.   
\- Это невозможно, - Джек потрясённо уставился на фото, словно впервые увидев. - Невозможно! Они же... Они не такие...  
\- Их кто-нибудь видел? - спросил Ник.  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Они выходили на связь? Хоть раз?  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, никто не знает, какие они. А Гость не стал бы обманывать. Понимаешь, он ни разу не описывал их внешний вид, когда рассказывал о них. И не хотел отвечать, когда я наконец догадался спросить об этом. Просто отдал эти фото. Попросил посмотреть, когда всё завершится.   
\- Но почему?   
\- Я не знаю.   
Ник растерянно замер, перебирая изображения. Почему Гость ему не рассказал? Транглы выглядят совсем как люди, и, возможно, были не такими уж злыми, пока Гость не решил поделиться с ними знаниями о путешествиях во времени? Или они всегда были безумными психопатами, и знания лишь всё усугубили? Этого уже не узнать.   
Если бы машина времени была ещё цела, то он, возможно, отправился бы назад, чтоб расспросить Гостя, как всё произошло, и почему на самом деле он стал защищать людей. Это было всего лишь чувство вины? Или что-то ещё? Почему он оказался именно в этом мире, если их на самом деле множество? Сможет ли он всё-таки уничтожить транглов, если не смог решиться на это в первый раз?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Ник потёр лицо руками. Эта новость снова выбила его из колеи, это было слишком странно, слишком... пугающе. Ведь из-за их внешнего сходства Гость мог просто не захотеть им помогать...  
\- Я не понимаю, - Ник беспомощно взглянул на Джека. - Не понимаю, как и почему всё случилось именно так...  
\- Не знать всех ответов - это нормально. Жизнь такая, какая есть, - философски пожал плечами Джек. - Просто смирись с этим, и живи дальше. Ты сможешь? Ради меня?  
\- Смогу.  
Надо успокоиться, дождаться отчёта Тэсс о текущем положении дел в мире, а там уж они вместе придумают, что делать дальше.


End file.
